Bangam Academy Book 4
by LightsoulShinx
Summary: After the events of Darkest Winter where Ribbon nearly lost her life the young Vulpix now struggles to figure out her purpose in this world. Ribbon's mother Ruby and new mate Radiance try to figure out where rouge General Dynamo has gone and stop him before he can cause any more problems and as such the mercenary Deerling Tabitha has been called in. What secrets does she hold?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dynamo

The Run Away

The wind was blowing hard across the large forest that stood near the Limestone Mountain Pass. Dust of snow blew in the face of anyone foolish enough to be moving around in the middle of the night. The wind was cold enough to free bone and deadly enough to drag down the ill prepared. It was a night unfit for anyone that wasn't an ice type to be outside. On this night Dynamo the Keldeo was trying to cross the forest in hopes of getting as far away from the trouble he caused as possible…

Dynamo tripped over his hooves as he raced down the riven in hopes of getting some more distance between him and his enemies, the Keldeo didn't know how long he had before they might catch up to him and he didn't need to find out any time soon what sort of things they might to him after his little performance just now. The colt was dripping a little bit of blood into the cold snow, his body was growing slowly weaker and weaker the longer he did not tend to his wounds, but the fear of being caught by that crazy Eevee and vengeful Vulpix were enough for him to keep moving forward. He didn't need to get away, else they might just kill him.

"Damnit!" Dynamo fell over into a snow mound, the colt was growing more and more weak, his body was giving out. His fight again his former Master General had left him in a damaged state…the colt looked at his legs to see the various bites, cut and burn marks left behind by the three powerful Pokemon…

"Those girls didn't know when to stop, I tried to be nice…but no…. keep fighting me, keep swinging…she wasn't supposed to keep swinging…" Dynamo's mind drifted to the image of that cute Vulpix girl…the blood….so, so much blood….

"Don't stop…you can't stop…you're the General of Resolute…you do not know what giving up means." Dynamo's determination…it was absolute, he would never give up no matter what…but it came at a price. Sucking on his teeth the colt lifted himself up and began walking again…only to fall into the snow once more. The cold was getting to him, the longer he stayed out here the weaker he was becoming, his body was hitting its limits.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" A grim voice spoke from nearby. Dynamo looked through the darkness to see a pair of red eyes staring at him from a short distance away. Gulping down the saliva that had built up in his mouth he colt tried to prepare himself for a fight.

"Stay back."

"That is a funny thing to hear from someone who is kissing death at the moment…you have little ground to say "stay away." The eyes began moving closer and closer to the colt while red and silver rings glowed in the darkness. Soon a Umbreon walked into the moonlight, a strange collar hung around it's neck. Dynamo felt grim…

"Who are you?" Dynamo panted, he was feeling himself starting to slowly drift off to sleep.

"Just an interested party, nothing more, nothing less. I have an invested interest in making sure you see the light of day once more." The Umbreon laid in the snow, it puts a paw on top of the colt's head. "You are too important to this world…and to certain other Pokemon to see yourself die here. Your wounds…tell me how you managed to keep fighting while being so badly hurt?"

"Why should I tell you?" Dynamo had a feeling he shouldn't trust this bre, something about him wasn't right.

"Was it through magic…no…you're a fighting type, you do not process the ability to channel mana, even less of the ability to use it. Your spiritual energy…it's like a well that goes deep into the earth…but even it had its limits. And now here you lay…at the mercy of the world around you. Tragic."

"Who the fuck does you think you are?" Dynamo snarled. His body was in so much pain, his will to overcome it was draining away by each passing second.

"Like I said, someone who sees the value in you…in fact I have always seen the value in you Dynamo General of Resolute, the Swift Colt of Determination." The Umbreon smirked.

"No one has called me that in years…" Dynamo gasped. "Only the other Generals and Commanders…." Dynamo couldn't believe what he was hearing or even saying. "Who are you?"

"How many times must I remind you, a very interested party…and maybe an old…. acquaintance." The Bree's eyes glowed…

"So, what are you going to do with me…" Dynamo felt a cold wind blow across the clearing, his body shivered violently from the chill.

"Now if I reveal everything right away, what fun will that be?" The bre lets out a sinister chuckle. "Rest your head young colt, I will take good care of you…" The bre eyes glowed and Dynamo felt a cold chill run down his body. He stared into the bre eyes, they seemed so…soothing, almost as if a lullaby was being chimed just for him….

Cresselia

A cream colored Espeon tended to a small pot of flowers deep in the forest outside of Fablereach the mystical lands in the south west region of Unity. She was in truth the "Pokemon of Rest" Cresselia that much like others of her kind, now lived normal Pokemon lives. Cresselia did not adopt a new name stating that she would not give up her position as Commander of Rest instead using her Espeon form as a tool for finding other Pokemon worth playing around with. She freely transformed between her forms at will, sometimes hanging out as her Espeon form and other times transforming into her truth form to hunt down new playmates in their dreams. Cresselia did what she wanted to do, never feeling regret nor a need to ask permission.

Cresselia felt a slight disturbance in the air as she finished watering her plants, leaving enough water in the pot for the flowers to have something to drink while making sure to keep it near a heat source to not become ice. Flowers could survive in the winter, longs as they were naturally able to resist the cold with some help. She did not like seeing nothing but a white world and wanted to make sure there was some color in it. Once done with her flowers she decided to tend to pressing business at paw.

"Karis…why are you bringing home strays again?" The Espeon asked in a most unamused voice. She saw her husband appear out of a dark portal that he had created, most likely using the dream world once against to move about. She didn't care about that, long as he didn't involve himself with her prospects, she could care less who she tormented…or rather…played with him. The last time he had been gone at this late hour he brought home a most…boring Pokemon in a young Clefairy that became scared upon waking up and passing out. Pokemon that were too easy to break were not amusing to her, they didn't last long and barely could impress her enough to even consider getting excited over.

"Hello to you too Cresselia." The Umbreon walked into the den, kissed his wife and sat down in his favorite pillow. Cresselia rolled her eyes, so much for cleaning anything, her husband will just make a mess of it once more. And she just cleaned that pillow this evening.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing…oh…the run away." The Espeon smirked, she didn't expect to see Dynamo of all Pokemon being escorted by her husband.

"I found him wondering around the forest, old colt was half dead when I picked him up." Karis opened his legs exposing his sheath. The Espeon smirked as she loved seeing her husband's impressing sack. Licking her maw, she walked over and gives him a long kiss on his maw.

"He's a wonderful catch, will make a nice pet to play with."

"Pet…no." Dynamo shook his head. "Hey, wait a minute…did you call him Karis…as in Karis the Commander of Illusions for Giratini's Legion Karis…as in Karis the Darkria? Wh-why are you calling an Umbreon…"

"What you thought Radiance was the only one to use that fancy "change me into something else, but let me keep my god like powers potion?" Karis snickered. "Nope me and the old lady both got our hands on that stuff and made good use of it. Tabitha has a way with making potions, girl is a genius when it comes to creating magical items."

"What do you expect honey she is the Pokemon of Life." Cresselia spoke while fixing some hot tea, the Espeon had a feeling she was going to be playing nurse for the next couple of nights. Her husband bless his heart was very into picking up stray Pokemon without telling her and expected her to be the kind wife she was and take care of them for him. Oh, she loved her husband…he had a big cock and a even bigger heart for her. Smiling she brought over the drinks and began looking over Dynamo, he was just as feeling looking as when she last saw him. And here she was expecting those over masculine brutes to have trained him better than this. But then again Dynamo wasn't built to be some over masculine pony, he was supposed to be cute like this. In Cresselia eyes…he was far more fuckable than his teachers.

"Please…let me go, I won't tell Radiance or anyone else about you two, I promise." Dynamo begged.

"You just got here, plus if you go back out there you will die, that I can promise." Cresselia said as she sits down on her husband's lap, her tail twitched back and forth. Her blue gem shined. "I really insist that you stay here, recover your strength and when the time is right…we'll figure out what to do with you. Besides…you look all tense and…hmmm…pelt up. Be a shame to let you run around staying in such an unfit condition…" Cresselia giggled.

Cresselia could feel Dynamo's life energy, it had been draining away before now. No if he goes back outside, he would not survive the night and if he was to die, unbalance will surely follow. The Generals and Commanders were important to the balance of the world, should either side slip in the amount of Pokemon that were on it unrest will follow. The Espeon nuzzles her Umbreon mate, her eyes still trained on the colt, a smirk remained on her face. What was her mate's plan, what did she see in this pony that was worth having him stay with them for? Well whatever it was she will support him like the good wife she was…

"Now please, come over here and let me get to know you a little better…" Cresselia's eyes flashed. "Don't worry, if I bite…its only because I'm having a good time."

Radiance

It was a cold night for everyone, winter was harsh and unforgiving. Radiance laid in a comfortable nest with Ruby, the fire fox was nearly asleep, though was trying to stay away long enough to see Radiance off to dream land together. The Eevee was preparing to follow her wife soon enough, though she had to finish writing a letter to her old friend.

"Turn the lights off Radiance…" Ruby asked while putting her paws over her eyes.

"I will in a little bit sweetie." Radiance honestly found her wife's actions funny to watch, she was so cute squirming and throwing little fits. It was so adorable.

"Do you really need to draft this letter up tonight?" Ruby asked, the Vulpix opened her eyes and looked up at Radiance. The Eevee rubs her mate's head.

"The faster I get this letter out the faster we can track down Dynamo." Radiance rolls her paw pad in a small bottle bowl of ink and continued writing her letter, the page was covered in paw prints, each print was done in a certain way to create readable language. Radiance used to write like this often to her old friend Tabitha, both during and after the water. Back when she was a Diancia writing was a little easier to do and it was something she gave up when becoming a Eevee. But over time she learned how to do it again in this form and has used it since to keep in contact with those closest to her. Tabitha was sure to get her letter soon enough and the results that Radiance wanted to see would soon to follow.

Tabitha was always quick to act.

"And what if she can't find him?" Ruby asked, the Vulpix was on her back now staring up at her wife. Radiance brushed her none writing paw against her wife's soft stomach, her tongue slips out of her maw as she went down on her body.

"Oh believe me…she will find him, there is no doubts about that. I'm honestly surprised he has lasted as long as he has without being found. But I am sure that once Tabitha gets hot on his trail he will be caught without question, I just hope he is not dead before we find him."

"He would take the coward way out!" Ruby grumbled. Radiance felt the air becoming warmer.

"As much as I like it being warm hun, please keep the temperature down. I do not want to start sweating in this chilly weather." Their home was inside of a tree, it was nice, and it kept the wind out, but it wasn't the best shelter against the natural cold. Radiance was planning on moving them out to her home out in Fablereach, it was perfect for their growing family and was close to all of the facilities she liked to use for her magic research. She was remaining at Ruby's place until spring time, so they could catch Dynamo and outlast the winter. Fablereach was nice, but unless you prepared your home before winter time it would be a miserable experience, even with magic. Plus being trapped her like this was Ruby was kind of hot and it meant she had more time to be with her mate. Radiance had to admit, the more time she spent around Ruby…the more in love with her she became.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ruby asked the Eevee as Radiance was staring at her. The Eevee brushed her nose against Ruby's, taking a few moments to push her writing tools out of the nest before saddling herself on top of the Vulpix. Ruby could be heard gulping.

"I thought we were going to go to sleep…" Ruby confessed.

"Oh we're going to go to sleep already. But I still have a lot of energy…why not I released some of it on you?" Radiance murred. Ruby could do nothing to stop her…well outside of maybe pelting her with some fire, but that wouldn't be good for either of them. Radiance could feel her mate's tip pressing up against her back door, while her own herm cock was pushing up against Ruby's stomach.

"Why do I have a feeling that when you say, "on me" you literally mean that." Ruby confessed.

"Well I am a researcher…I do not like to mix my words." Radiance blushed, she was trying to act a little more girly than usual.

"I call Tauros."

"You might not be all that wrong sweetie…I sometimes can get a little full of myself and not tell you everything." Radiance slowly grinds her tail hole against her wife's rod…

"Sometimes…. seriously Radiance?"

"Guilty."

Radiance's giggles could be heard all over their lovely home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chip

A Zorua's Tail…Hole

The region of Unity during the winter time became a winter wonderland housing great amounts of snow in most parts of the region. It wasn't uncommon to see two to three feet of snow build up over the long winter months and now being able to completely melt until the middle of spring, sometimes lasting even until nearly the summer time. But the snow was a beautiful thing to see when it was fresh or hadn't been trampled all over by various Pokemon. The island of Bangam Academy would get hit hard with about 2 feet of snow fall per winter storm, with the forest that was near the school being used as a place to dump large snow piles. Meadow's field was one of the places that was nearly never used house rouge snow as the Shaymin would blast anyone who dared to mess with her wonderful winter wonder land.

Chip and Meadow laid outside their front door, the pair were staring out at the field of snow and ice that covered Meadow's once beautiful field of flowers. The Shaymin snuggled up against her mate as she whispered suggestive things into his ear about how she couldn't wait for them to get back inside and be alone once again. Sure they could go in now, but right now some of Chip's friends were inside of the home playing video games and joking around. Chip was with them all afternoon enjoying the little bit of time they had left this weekend before having to go back to class. The Zorua had invited them over after Meadow suggested it, the Shaymin didn't want the Zorua to lose out on being a kid and hanging out with his friend. It wouldn't be long before their eggs hatched and the two of them were forced to be parents.

"Meadow…its kind of cold out here, shouldn't we go in?" Chip asked. He was becoming cold; his warm coat could only keep him warm for so long before even he felt the chills. Meadow was tanking out the cold better than Chip expected a grass type and better Shaymin too since they had little resistance to it. In fact, a book he read about Meadow's species talked about it in detail telling how Shaymin would migrate south to Port Lore and Misteria to escape the deep cold. But here his mate was, laying in the snow and rolling around in it.

"I love being cold Chip, the best part of being cold…is finding various ways to warm up." Meadow nipped the Zorua's ear. "Wouldn't you say so?" Meadow told Chip once how much she loved the cold and didn't mind living in a place like this, in fact her field was purposely designed to allow for as much snow as possible.

"Oh my Arceus, now is not the ti— "Chip was cute off as his mate puts a paw on his back running it up and down his spine.

"I love my cute Chippy."

"Meadow…" Chip blushed. "Hey I am not cute!" Chip's blush quickly became darker as he felt the Shaymin grip his butt, the Shaymin used the moment to give him a deep kiss, her warm mouth felt good against his cold muzzle.

"Only another month and a half before we are parents Chip…lets make the most of it."

"How do you know?" Chip asked, his curiosity showing. He would love to get hard for his mate, the Zorua had over the winter months become more ok with the idea of having sex with his lover. He was fighting hard to keep himself from being anything like Meadow who he felt was a slave to her emotions, though he would never let her know that. But…it was fun to sometimes just lose yourself to the moment. Least when it wasn't freezing where you were laying at.

"Shaymin are born during the spring season, just when the flowers go into bloom. And considering both of our little ones are Shaymin or have Shaymin blood that means that they will be born during that time." Meadow kisses Chip. "I love how open you are starting to become, its so refreshing. I knew you had it in you." Meadow kissed Chip's neck, her little purple scarf pressed against his body warming him up slightly. He could feel his loves body heat…she was like a little oven.

"What do you mean be open, I've always been open minded." Chip playfully pouted. "You've always been so needy that you didn't even notice." Chip smirks as he got a paw full of snow to the nose. "But honestly Meadow you are not like any other Shaymin…as much as I know about them." Which wasn't that much, only from what Meadow told him and what he had read in books. With a smile the Zorua giggles. "Mind telling me your secret."

"No secret really, I have always been pretty resistant to the cold, it doesn't bother me." Meadow pressed her little hind legs against his. "You know, there is a fun way for us to share out warmth."

"OH?"

"Should be obvious…" Meadow giggled. The Shaymin kisses Chip on his neck once more, her paws were gripping his fur as she was pulling herself as close to him as possible. The feeling of something poking his back door made the Zorua tense up in anticipation.

"This is…not the place or time."

"What because Ribbon and your friends are inside our house playing video games? OH, please Chip they have seen what we do more than anyone else has. You really think they will tease you for getting laid, honestly knowing Darious he would ask to join in." Meadow licks the Zorua's cheek. "Now if you told me it was too cold to do it out here, I might agree, but you're not, and right now…" Chip felt Meadow pressing her tip right against his soft entrance, the Zorua wasn't fighting it, in fact he was kind of liking where this was going. He loved how Meadow was able to tease and play with his emotions, it made things that much hotter. He wanted to get nailed by her, to feel her firm herm cock inside of his tail hole and feel her pound his butt into submission…. Oh, mon he has been around Meadow and Zephyr too much, what was he thinking.

"Look maybe the Zephyr in me is talking but…I kind of want to get laid." Chip eep, the Zorua puts a paw over his mouth, what was he saying, he literally just thought about why he shouldn't do this.

"You want to explore your sexuality, nothing wrong with that."

"But I'm not gay!" Chip grumbled, he felt Meadow hot dogging him as her cock slide up and down his entrance. "What did I just say?"

"Straight, bi…gay….who gives a rattata's ass. Sex is sex, why put a label on out. Besides when labels get wet enough they come off anyway." Meadow snickered.

"ArcUES!" Chip was starting to speak only to feel Meadow slip her tip into his tail hole making him squirm forward, he couldn't believe that Meadow was so bold to just cornhole him on the spot. The Shaymin nips his neck as she continued pushing her cock into the Zorua as she didn't want to waste any time or let him find a way to get out of it. The Shaymin had been wanting this for a while, so much and she wasn't going to be denied any longer. "Knock, knock…I'm home honey." Meadow whispered into Chip's ear.

"You are such a…ooohhhhh…. aaaahhhhhh…." Chip gasped as he felts Meadow push herself all the way into him, the Zorua felt her press against his P-spot. The Shaymin kisses his ears.

"Was that so bad…you little softy."

"You could have given me a warning…" Chip whined, a tear ran down his face. He wasn't in pain, just surprised. His own cock throbbed just under him as he couldn't deny how good it felt. Meadow kisses his face once again.

"Love you."

"Fuck you…but…I love you too."

"If you want to fuck me, just ask." Though Chip knew that Meadow wasn't about to let that happen right now, no she has been denied for far too long and she was going to collect. Chip panted a few times before Meadow started to pull herself back out of him and then thrust herself back in slowly the Shaymin had a gentle side, one that she liked to show when the time was right. With each pump into the Zorua's tail hole he heard her whisper cheesy things into his ear.

"So…tight." "Oh, mama needed this." "Arceus…you were made for this…"

"Meadow…mon that feels good…." Chip couldn't deny how good it felt to feel that Shaymin pushing up against his P-Spot with every hump, the fem seemed to know how to please a male as she was using just right amount of speed, positioning and timing to please her mate with every hump. Chip felt her getting faster and faster with each thrust, his tail hole becoming drenched in pre-fluids and his own natural anal fluids. The scent of their love making filled his nose causing the Zorua to become that much more aroused.

"I know it does." Meadow snickered.

"Please…at least…act like this is not some everyday sexually venture for you." Chip asked while looking back at his mate, he wasn't angry, in fact he hadn't seen his love in such a pure light in a while. He wanted to be her's forever. Meadow blushed back.

"You're not just some everyday venture for me Chip, you're the Zorua I want to spend my life with." Meadow kissed him. "Though right now you are the Zorua I want to dump my seed in."

"Mon…" Chip was feeling like he was on cloud nine…that loved to poke him in the butt repeatedly while teasing him about it. Chip felt his own cock throbbing and oozing precum all over the wooden deck under him, the cold meant nothing to the Zorua now, in fact he forgot it was even cold outside.

"I think I'm going to…" Chip cried.

"Cum for me Chip…I want you to make a big mess!" Meadow cheered.

"Eeepppp…" Chip cried out as he finally came all over himself, drenching some of his scarf and underside in his warm Zorua seed. The odor of his orgasm could be smelled by both of them, it was sweet and bitter in nature. It wasn't over yet as the Zorua clench his butt muscles around Meadows cock and with a big thrust against his back side felt his tailhole become filled by the Shaymin's seed her entire load blew into his anus leaving a behind a very satisfied Zorua as Chip laid his head down against the deck, his body was worn out from all of the fun just had.

"Mon…what are we doing with our lives?" Chip asked his mate. Looking back at her the Shaymin stuck out her tongue.

"Having a fucking good time sweetie." Meadow giggled while smacking Chip's ass. "A really good time."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darious

The Hyper Puppy

Darious, Ribbon and Halvon had been invited to Chip's home to play video games as none of them had anything to do during the final days of the Winter Festival. The group had wanted to attend certain events during the two week long festival but ended up not wanting to do much of anything following the events of Ruby's party. Ribbon had been gravely wounded during the party leaving her in a weakened state. Darious had lost any desire to fight in the tournament and instead wished to take care of his friends and rethink some of his life choices, mainly his love interest in Sai the Eevee and Halvon the Oshawott. Darious liked Halvon a lot but over time he came to find that he was starting to fall hard for the oddly magical Eevee that had an extremely nice butt.

Meadow and Chip's home had a large observation orb that allowed for the Pokemon to project interesting images on it, in this case a video game. Meadow told them that she wanted their home to be a place where the children could come to get out of the cold and hang out with one another in a safe place. She encouraged them to use their things and to have fun, though to keep it sound as she didn't like cleaning up after others. Darious, Chip, Ribbon and Halvon had been using the orb to play Pokemon Royal Rumble a video game where about 50 to 100 Pokemon were thrown into a large arena and had to fight to be the last one standing. It was a fun game that at first all 4 of them would only get so far and were playing at about a equal level, but over the past few weeks some of them were getting better than others and it was starting to get on one Pokémon's nerves…

"Damnit Darious! Stop cheat!" Ribbon yelled the Snowpix growled as her avatar character an ice Vulpix much like herself was knocked out of the competition by Darious who was using a Rockruff avatar that looked like him. Darious' s character was dancing over top of Ribbon's knocked out body as he was one of the last ones standing. Ribbon threw her controller down.

"I should punch you for pulling off such a bullshit tactic!"

"What? I camped you out, get over it." Darious snickered. He ducks a ice shard and sticks his tongue out at Ribbon.

"Hey be careful you two, what if we make a mess, I do not want Meadow getting so upset that she kicks us out into the cold." Halvon said while putting his own controller down, the Oshawott was one of the last ones standing along with about another 10 other participants. He looked worried which made both Ribbon and Darious calm down. Darious turned back to the screen where his character was just standing still.

"We should team up next game."

"I'm better than you, you'll only hold me back?" Ribbon asked as she sat there glaring at the screen. "You just got lucky…I let you win."

"I haven't won yet, I still have a few others to take out." Darious puts his paws on the Pokemon styled controller and began moving his character around as he picked up any berries or supplies that he found useful that Ribbon had been carrying and began searching for his next opponent. The strategy of this game was to outlast the others while slowly picking them off when you could. Most of the battles took place up close but all characters had long-range attacks that could be upgraded by finding the enhancement orbs around the map. His character was good at close range combat and if he managed to get in close could take out frail characters easily while holding his own against more bulky opponents like his. Darious was a brawler at heart and loved how this game incorporated that into it. The game had online features allowing for them to play with others around the island and possibly away even from it, though when they played with anyone off island it was laggy. It was amazing what could be achieved with psychic and electric Pokemon inventions.

"You still have to find me Darious." Halvon said confidently as they were able to play in the same room but were not able to see where the other was. Darious smirked as he had a good idea where Halvon was as he moved himself to the cliffs of the island map, they were on and took a defensive position. The map grew smaller each round, chunks of the island literally broke apart during the match and floated away. By the point the map was centered around a forest and cliff with the final eight Pokemon having to figure out where the other was. Between Darious taking Ribbon out and him moving to the safe zone two more were picked off.

"Be careful Halvon, I am not the only one here." Darious spoke as he used Dig to burrow underground. The ability only lasted for a few seconds and had a long cool down afterwards, but it was useful if you believed someone was nearby and you wanted to get the jump on them. Just as he did this a Quilava walked around his area and took up the camping area that Darious was just using. Once the Rockruff was confident of his sneak attack he lunged out of the dirt and tackled his opponent to the ground using several strong swipes to knock off the remaining HP and take his opponent out. Darious snickered and danced over his opponents grave like the troll he loved to be.

"You are such an idiot!" Ribbon growled. "I fucking hate you Darious, Arceus I can't wait to watch you lose."

"And what do I get if I win." Darious giggled as he was having a lot of fun. It was sometimes fun to be a troll as he collected what he wanted and began moving on. One of the things he took off his opponent was the "Full Restore" which would refresh all of his cool downs at once and restore his Hp and Armor to full. It was a useful item that carried with it a long start up. Darious didn't use it right away instead looking for a much more safe spot to restore himself as he was sure his spot would be discovered sooner rather than later. He still had Halvon to deal with as the Oshawott was better at camping and hiding than him. Darious noticed that the next safe zone was being shown and moved himself to it keeping out of view of others.

"I'll blow you if you win." Ribbon spoke, the Vulpix puts her paws around his shoulders. "I'll make you cum harder than your boyfriend can…"

"Hey!" Halvon protested.

"I meant Sai." Ribbon said.

"Now is not the time for that—"Darious stopped speaking as he saw a Rattata appear on the screen near him, the rodent Pokemon seemed to have noticed him in the distance and was moving to an vantage point. Darious didn't know if he wanted to try to cut his new opponent off or keep moving towards the safe zone. With only 20 seconds left before he would have to deal with the breaking of the arena, he was sure it would be a foolish engagement. But maybe…he could knock her out quickly since it was a Rattata. Becoming convinced he could do everything at once the Rockruff moved in to engage the Rattata.

"Pro strategy." Darious spoke as he jumped into the air to strike. He missed the Rattata instead fall into to a pit trap that it had set for him. Gasping in fear he tried to get out of the pit only to see the ground under his character break away and he fell into the ocean below instantly losing…

"Oh ya…pro strategy." Ribbon snickered.

"Oh Darious…" Halvon sighed. "That same Rattata knocked me out only moments ago, she never engaged me just set up traps and poked me with long range shit."

"My blow job…"

"You always have your paws." Ribbon snickered. "Give me five before starting again. I'm going to beat your butt this time."

"I don't get it, I was in position to win. I got robbed…" Darious stared at the screen as the Rattata from before was dancing, it had won the entire battle royal. How did he get outsmarted by the easiest character in the game? Rattata were literally the starting character of the royal game, super fast, but no attack or defensive powers that could match anyone else. It was a character you went to learn the game or just to troll someone. And he lost to one.

"You didn't get robbed you got outplayed. Anyway, who was that?" Halvon asked as he got up to stretch. "The last few games I think that same player has been winning nearly every time. If you ask me who ever that is might be the best at Bangam."

"I call Tauros, there is no way a Rattata player is the best at Bangam. That honor goes to me, myself and I." Darious had to take a breath, he hated losing like that, falling into a pit fall designed to trap him just long enough for the stage to kill him. It was an embarrassing way to go.

"Well might be a new contender. What ever, good games but I think I'll sit the next few out." Halvon puts his paws behind his head and lays down. "You think Chip is going to come back in any time soon, if so we could form a pack and see if we can win."

"He's getting his tailhole plowed into by Meadow." Darious said casually. "I'm getting hungry."

"Oh?" Halvon questioned. "How would you know that?"

"Meadow has been after that tailhole for a while. Plus, I know Chip, I was his first, I busted that tailhole cherry pretty hard." Darious sips some water, he couldn't help but snicker. "Busted on that tailhole. Anyway…Meadow has her limits on how much patience she has, and I'm sure when she really wants something, she presses hard for it. But you know what, no matter what this pup was the first to lay claims to that wonderful Zorua. Name's Darious, kind of a big deal."

"Oh that she does." Darious saw a cute Sylveon standing near the door into the room. "Few things get in between her and having a good time, I should know from experience." The Sylveon walks over to them and lays down on a large beanbag. Behind him was Sai…

"As for you being a "big deal." Zephyr smacks his chops. "Hmm I want to see how big it is."

If Darious was the lewdest Pokemon in the room, then Zephyr was the most lewd on the entire island. That comment alone made the Rockruff shiver. How serious was the eon, did he really want to see it…how mon what if he was too small…wait…why was he worried about Zephyr, it was his brother he was interested in. Ya…focus on him…um…fairyeon…cocks…. tailhole…Eevee…. ok got it…Eevee….

"Sai…when did you wake up from your nap?" Darious felt his heart skip a beat from just looking at the handsome fox. From the corner of his eye Darious noticed Halvon pouting, the cat eared Oshawott's ear twitched and his tail flicked a few few times.

"A few minutes ago, I was getting some water and using the bathroom. I see you guys are still playing Pokemon Royal Rumble. Hopefully you are not upsetting my sister too much?"

"Ribbon will be fine, she needs to learn to take a L better." Darious snickered. "Maybe take a D better as well."

"Be nice to my little sister, last thing anyone wants to hear is her complaining about every little thing in the game." The Sylveon lays on the opposite beanbag.

"You want to take my spot Zephyr?" Halvon asked, the Oshawott walked by Darious and Sia on the way out. "I feel like going back to my room."

"Now? We were trying to start our little pack." Darious had a feeling he knew why Halvon was looking to jet off.

"I wanted to stop anyway you know that." Halvon walks back and kisses Darious between the ears. "Besides you should spend some time with Sai…" Halvon walks out of the room without another word. Darious felt a ping of guilt as he wondered if he should run after Halvon but doesn't. Instead he feels a brush up against his side as Sai was comforting him.

"Hey fluffy butt doesn't worry about him; you guys have been playing all day. Give him some time and he'll come around."

"I hope…" Darious wondered if he should worry about Halvon but…Sai was right, maybe he was just tired and needed sometime to himself. They used to be very close but since the holiday party Darious has been spending a lot of his time with Sai. It wasn't because he didn't like Halvon, but he also didn't think of Halvon in a romantic light. Best to try to consult him when they could be alone and figure things out. For now, he had some more trolling to do as he gets the next game ready. The best medicine he could think of right now was beating up on Ribbon, that was always fun. Oh, he can try out his new dance he earned too, "String."

Ribbon

Ribbon looked at herself in the mirror, the Vulpix was taking her time before returning outside to deal with Darious. Her fur was extremely beautiful today, she had put extra effort into making sure that she was looking her best, not for Darious…no he was too stupid to understand what looking your best was. No she was doing this for herself, she needed to feel beautiful once more and the only way to ensure that she stayed looking at the top of her game was to constantly groom and take care of her fur. Looking along her left side she noticed the still healing scar that had downed her for the past two weeks. It was still painful to touch and even worst to look at if she didn't do anything to cover it up. A horrific reminder of her past mistakes.

Ribbon was the resurrected soul of a Suicune from long ago named Windy and served in Arceus's army as one of his lieutenants. From what Ribbon had been told she had been friends with Dynamo even was told that she had been his mentor at one point and their friendship had been deep. But while on a mission to explore the insides of a tunnel connecting Arceus's army to Giratini's legion Dynamo turned on Windy attacking and stabbing her in the heart shattering her soul into two separate pieces. It was only through the use of her mother Ruby and their family friend Neoral were they able to save Windy's fractured soul and merge it with Ruby. It took a long time but after nearly two hundred years of waiting for Windy reborn as a new soul inside of the body of a ice type Vulpix and renamed Ribbon. Though Ribbon was reborn with only half of her soul, as the other half "Windy" was asleep. Once Windy awoke she changed who Ribbon was turning her into something she hated.

Ribbon fought against Dynamo when he reappeared two weeks ago at her mother's holiday party. She merged her half of her soul with Windy transforming her into a Suipix, the combination of her Suicune and Vulpix self. Ribbon gained a lot of power, but it was still not enough to defeat Dynamo who had little trouble defeating her and her mothers. Ribbon felt like she shouldn't even had fought that fight while Windy was determined to press the attack believing that if they continued to try, they would surely hit home sooner or later.

'Don't stop…just keep swinging, he will surely get tired sooner or later.'

'Are you sure…because I feel like he's only getting faster.'

Swing after swing, attack after attack, Ribbon and Windy had combined their strength to Burst transform into a hybrid of their former form a Suicune, mixed it with their current form and they became a Suipix. Ribbon remembered how pointless the fight had become, Dynamo was literally toying with them by the end of it, leading them on an endless assault that had no hope of ending in their favor. He ended the fight by striking them in their side and leaving them for dead in the snow. It was a move by him to both stop their assault and to keep her mothers Ruby and Radiance from trying to chase him down and yes she had two mothers now…joy.

Since then Ribbon had tried to block Windy out of her mind, easier said than done, but at the same time Windy hasn't wanted to talk to Ribbon and has over the past two weeks been mostly silent. Ribbon was thankful for their new arrangement, she went on living a normal life and Windy just didn't show up. Ribbon found her stupid comments to be annoying…evening if it was amusing sometimes. Windy brought the worst out of her, turning her into some kind of sex fiend that was willing to not once but twice have sex with that mutt. No one should ever lay with their rival, that is unheard of. Even if he was cute sometimes.

"You know you can speak up Windy." Ribbon spoke out loud hoping that her other half would say something. She really didn't want to talk to her, she was annoying but…she also wanted to make sure that she was ok, maybe she's can take over for a little bit and let her think of what to do going forward.

But there was no response.

"Where is she…its not like her to be so quiet." Ribbon tossed away the thought of Windy abandoning her and instead decided to go back downstairs and hand Darious the big fat "L" he needed in his life. Once she took care of her stupid rival, she'll take care of Windy, that foolish Vulpix…Suicune whatever needed to be talked to. There was no way she was going to let that free loader sit around and get a pass. Once satisfied of looking at her scar Ribbon headed downstairs to see what everyone was up to, what she found was not very surprising.

"Hey little sis." Sai greeted her as she entered the room. The Eevee was playing Pokemon Battle Royal with Darious while their brother Zephyr payed on a large pillow watching them. Chip and Meadow returned from being outside, Ribbon was able to feel just how cold it was from just being near them. A seemly icy cold aura radiated from them. Chip laid on the ground, the Zorua seemed to favor not sitting on his bottom.

"Still feels odd to hear that Sai." Ribbon spoke. She was used to be the big sister to her brother Fenzura. He was a firepix and was her little brother and oddly at times sister to her, though if you told him that he was a girl he'll get upset and want to roast your nuts or what ever else he could find. He was such good company though.

"You'll get use to it Ribbon." Zephyr was holding a crossword puzzle in his ribbons while laying upside down on the pillow. "Sai got use to me calling him "little brother."

"I'm older than you by a few minutes…" Sai mumbled. "We're twins…with me technically the big brother."

"Maybe, but still doesn't mean I can't call you "little brother." Zephyr teased. "Play your silly little game so I can see you guys rage again, its so cute."

"I don't rage." Darious boosted.

'You will when I get done with you.' Ribbon thought while sitting down to play.

"Oh Chip why don't you play with them, I'll root you on." Meadow nuzzled the Zorua.

"Don't you want to cuddle?" Chip asked while laying down to play, the Zorua didn't look that concerned for doing much cuddling now. Like the rest of them he wanted to get into the game.

"The heat from when you get upset is more than enough to keep me warm…" Meadow giggles. "In more than one way if you know what I mean."

"Sadly I think I know what you mean." Chip groans. "Lets do this thing. Solos or teams?"

"If we see that Rattata again I'm going to body them!" Darious barked.

"Not if I get to you first Darious!" Ribbon sat ready to rumble.

"I'll show you who will be giggling after this is over." Sai spoke while looking at their brother who giggled anyway.

"We'll see…"little brother." Zephyr winked.

The game began and the four Pokémon's characters were transported to the battle arena with the four of them appearing in random parts of the map. Ribbon looked at the player count to see that it was a full house with about 100 different Pokemon on the map. It was more than large enough to host that many with plenty of space for most to hide or to prepare themselves before finding others. Ribbon smirked as she couldn't wait to start finding scrubs to knock out once allowed to start fighting.

3….

2….

1…

RUMBLE

Ribbon was good at surviving the first wave of "scrubs" as she easily takes out the first two opponents, she finds in the forest clearing she had been spawned into. The rules were simple survive and take out those who would try to do you harm. Ribbon easily defeated anyone who got in her way using her experience of the map along with her experience of the game to take out a Bidoof and Sunflora that got in her way. Once done with her first two fights Ribbon directed her attention to gathering berries and orbs to help power herself up. All the while in reality trying to sneak a peak at everyone else but once she tried to do so both Meadow and Zephyr got on her case as they eyeballed her.

'Really…they are actually trying to moderate us? I bet if I was Chip, they would be all over making sure I can see what everyone else is doing. What ever, I have always been on my own and that will not stop now. The only win Chip is getting today is getting his dick played with by Meadow…which I bet was boring.' Ribbon rolled her eyes and returned to playing the match as she easily found a large powerup orb allowing for her to survive longer as she gained super armor. Next fight she got into she was sure she would win without needing to use much effort.

As the number of opponents shrunk down to about 30 Ribbon saw that her friends were still in the match. Anyone who was in the same "room" together could see one another's status. It wasn't meant to give anyone an advantage just to know if your friends were still alive. Sai, Darious and Chip were still alive, but that was all she knew. Looking at the arena and the safe zone she saw that about 50% of it has gone off limits and everyone was being pushed to a waterfall area of the map. Ribbon couldn't help but smile as that was right by where she was stationed meaning she had a tactical advantage since the fight would be coming to her. Deciding to build her camp around some of the trees near the area Ribbon took to the trees to see over the horizon if anyone was coming. She set up a few traps near the edge of the area and decided to remain hidden until someone came.

And come they did…

A fireball was thrown at Ribbon's hiding spot, making her realize her mistake in not making sure that the area she had just come from was empty. Ribbon fell out of her tree taking damage from the fall and she soon quickly realized that she was already down to half of her remaining HP with some of her armor being eaten up from the blast. Ribbon had to quickly escape the fight with a Smoke Ball that she used to reposition herself a bit away from where she just was. The Vulpix looked through her inventory…it was nearly empty. She had spent so much time mocking her position that she failed to remember to gather more supplies to restock herself.

"This is not happening…" Ribbon growled.

"Oh, shit is that Cyndaquil that likes to play this game into the late hours." Darious said. Ribbon saw that the Rockruff had entered the area. "You want some help?"

"Against the rules." Chip spoke, the Zorua was pressing a lot of different buttons in the meantime. Ribbon noticed that Chip's HP was down a little bit but the Zorua seemed to be calm about what ever situation he was in. Sai was nowhere to be seen but Ribbon was guessing he was camping some place. Ribbon had little time to figure much else out as she decided to engage the Cyndaquil who was attacking her with Flamethrower. Ribbon used her shield to block the attack, one of the few items she had left as it absorbed long range attacks and redirected them back at the opponent who took damage equal to what it would have been. Ribbon saw that his HP was almost gone, and he had no shield, easy pickings.

"Outplayed." Ribbon used Ice Beam to try to take the opponent out but missed as he dodged the attack and used Quick Attack to counter her. Ribbon had no choice but to take the hit.

"No…NO!" Ribbon growled as she was nearly taken out. She used Quick Attack back to hurt the Cyndaquil knocking him out and just winning the 1v1. She was in bad shape, though lucky for her, her opponent had been worst off after that redirect.

"15 left…I can do it…" Ribbon panted as she was becoming emotional. "I just want to win."

"You have to earn your wins, sis." Sai spoke as the Eevee appeared in the area. The circle had shrunk down to just the waterfall and a nearby clearing. Another 7 Pokemon were knocked out in a short amount of time. Ribbon saw the number of knock outs that Sai had were around 10…but how?

"Are you cheating?"

"No, I'm just laying traps and leading my opponents into situations that favor me." Sai smiled at his sister from where he saw in the reality. Ribbon noticed Darious taking out yet another Pokemon leaving only him, Ribbon, Sai, Chip, a Bulbasaur, a Riolu and that a Rattata…. that same little rodent that took them out last time they played.

"I'd heal if I was you." Chip spoke up. The Zorua was in the clearing area, he was about to face off with the Bulbasaur that had appeared. Darious was already fighting Sai, the two little gay boys didn't seem to have much love for one another in the video game. Ribbon noticed the Riolu staying out of the way, playing it safe but the Rattata seemed to be forcing him into a fight leaving Ribbon a chance to heal up. Which she did as she took a few berries from the loot drop the Cyndaquil had left behind. Ribbon was glad she had done so as just as she finished healing up the Rattata attacked her, the rodent had already finished her fight with her opponent.

"This bitch!" Ribbon roared as she took a hard hit on the head knocking off more HP than normal. Ribbon attacked back with Ice Shard hurting her opponent, only to see that she had armored up. Ribbon's own armor was depleted and counting.

"This is the best player in the league." Sai spoke.

"Impossible." Ribbon tried to counter attack only to be hit by a Super Fang knocking more of her HP down and worst-off leaving Ribbon in a bad state as she was being forced into a corner. Ribbon began so upset that she sets her controller down and walks away leaving her character just standing there. She noticed the Rattata not doing anything more than just staring at her, waiting for the next attack. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of besting her and walks away. Before Ribbon did so she wrote a note to the Rattata player:

"Get a fucking life you cum stain. You will not get the satisfaction of beating me now or ever. If we ever fought in reality, I would fucking rape you. Go fuck yourself you damn cheater."

No one will get the satisfaction of beating her ever again, no one, not even some dirty Rattata. She was Ribbon, daughter of Ruby and she wasn't going to take any more L's ever again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lilith Long Way from Home

It was a cold winter day outside, too cold to honestly want to run around the streets of Neon Central or explore the halls of Bangam Academy, it was on days like these that Lilith liked to stay in and play her favorite video game Pokemon Royal Rumble. The Rattata was pretty good at the game speaking most of the winter getting better at it. She didn't do it to win some grand prize or to even be the known best at it, in fact she thought that she was just above average at it at best with some other Pokemon being able to get more W's in the game than she has. But they also played it night and day and had a win:lose ratio that was 2:1 at best. Lilith when she played had a nice 4:1 ratio with her losing most of the time to the arena falling under her or her toying with her prey so long that a third party came in and took both out. But she didn't care, this was a nice time waster at best and distracted her from some of her own personal problems.

Lilith had won several games today on Pokemon Battle Royal Rumble and was satisfied with her work for today. She decided to do one last serious game before bringing her best friend Heather into the mix and doing some fun silly games with her. Though just as she was finishing up her final serious match Lilith found herself face to face with a Ice Vulpix player that was honestly doing ok for herself with a few kills that helped her to reach the final push of the match. Lilith always wanted to be respectful to opponents, sometimes she'll be silly and troll on them if they were doing bad or just annoyed her, but she remained respectful to decent players. The snowpix put up a good fight but she had terrible inventory management that left her in bad shape, misuse of her armor and not taking the time to find certain items during the match that helped to power up her armor so she could fight the final opponents on either even or better footing. Lilith herself love to save her pitfall traps for the end push since when done just right by corning someone or leading them to a bad situation you can spring it and watch them die.

"I've got you." Lilith cheerful spoke as she used Super Fang on her opponent to weaken her further and removed any shield she had left. Another good hit, maybe two will do it.

"Are you almost done?" Heather asked as the Espurr was closing her text book.

"Almost. Maybe I'll use a pitfall trap on this snowpix." Lilith said as she looked in her inventory for where she kept her traps. She had used one on a Noctowl earlier, using it to cause a nice rockslide that knocked it out. She had that saved for later since Heather missed it. Lilith was just going to use Hyper Fang to end it and move on, hopefully her opponent had one or two things she missed gathering before paw and could be useful. Just as she was preparing to end the 1v1 the snowpix stopped moving and a line of text appeared.

"Get a fucking life you cum stain. You will not get the satisfaction of beating me now or ever. If we ever fought in reality, I would fucking rape you. Go fuck yourself you damn cheater."

"What…" Lilith had to reread the text more than once the Rattata was trying to figure out the salt her opponent was putting out. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but for some reason this Vulpix…got to her. Heather could be felt to her side reading what was on the screen as well.

"Lilith…"

"I'm…pretty upset right now." The Rattata took a deep breath and guided her character away letting the breaking of the arena finish off her opponent. The rodent found it hard to want to play the game she loved and instead canceled out of the match letting the remaining Pokemon finish the game without her.

"I'm sorry that Pokemon can be so cruel." Heather said. "Um…would you like too?"

"Ah...yes…yes I would still like to play some fun matches but…give me a moment ok?" Lilith tried to put on her best smile. But both Heather and she knew it was fake, but the Espurr went along with it anyway as she always did. She was such a good friend, though it did not start off that way as Lilith was not quick to trusting others and took her time to get use to them before ever even attempting to bond. Heather would always sit by her at lunch, at first, she tried to talk to her though Lilith did not say much if anything back, sometimes the Rattata would get up and move away just to be alone and Heather didn't say anything or move any closer to her. The next day she would return and sit with her again and Lilith would move away once more repeating the process. This had gone on for several weeks before Lilith stopped moving away and instead just sat in silence. It wasn't until one day when Heather did not sit with her did, she finally feel something for the Espurr…worry. Heather had been in their Biology class that morning but did not appear for lunch and Lilith spent the entire lunch period looking for her friend before finding out that she had been sent back to their room because she had been throwing up last period. Lilith remember running into their room and hugging Heather. Since then the two of them have been in separable.

"You wouldn't it be easier to just play in the more none competitive modes, less salty players." Heather was warming herself up in the game in one of those "competitive" modes as she was moving around her Espurr character on screen. She was running around the mountainous part of the map looking for seeds and berries to gather up. A Zorua appeared behind some rocks and attacked Heather taking her out before she had a chance to counter attack. Lilith tilted her head as she looked at the Zorua, it was tan with purple highlights.

"Such an interesting color scheme." Lilith had a feeling that Zorua was one of her classmates Chip. He was an ok player though she has beaten him in this more than once.

"Aww mon…why do I have to get hit by a sneak attack, Zorua's do so much damage from behind." Heather whined.

"Dark types in general do more damage from a sneak attack, though not all of them are like that. Plus, you take critical damage from behind anyway, whether it's a dark type or not." Lilith sat down with Heather. "I think I should file a report against that Vulpix— "

"Really? I mean she was salty but…"

"No buts, it's wrong to call someone a cum rag just because your upset. If not send a message I should ask her to 1v1 me and I'll show her who is boss. I'll whoop that tail any day of the week." Lilith pulled up the Vulpix's name from their previous match and began typing in a response. Heather giggled at what was being said:

"I love how salty you got, it brings a nice smile to my face. 1v1 me if you think you can win. I bet you won't since the only place you're can talk shit is online where you do not have to face your opponent. I know you go to Bangam like me so meet me in the arena tomorrow at high noon. If you fail to show up I will figure out who you are, come to your room and whoop your tail there. Oh, and when I beat you, because I will, I'm going to make you my bitch. I'm going to sit on your face until you either drown or pass out. If you have to question by what I mean when I say "drown" then you are truly stupid."

"Lilith?" Heather giggles.

"I think I got my point across." The Rattata sent the message without thinking twice about it. She was ready for a street fight if needed, in fact she would love to get into a street fight with this Vulpix, that meant there was no rules. With a sigh she got back up and walks around, the Rattata was fighting her desire to either mess up the Vulpix's fur or to make out with her when she got finished teaching her a lesson. She had a thing for cute Pokemon and despite how much of a salty bitch this Vulpix was, she had a feeling she was a cute Pokemon. Oh, she was going to fuck her that was happening, both in the fight and afterwards when she was going to release her anger in her in more than one way.

"Are you thinking about lesbian sex again?" Heather asked while laying back, the Espurr purred.

"I know you're not into it— "

"I'm not, but I find it fun sometimes to bury my face in between a female's crotch." Heather giggles. "I mean I do live with you after all."

"I have my fair share of dicks." Lilith has proudly admitted that she loved sex…a lot. She was a Rattata, her species was famous for how much they can take and keep coming back for more. She has taken dragon dicks, dog dicks, fox dicks, other Rattata among other species. She was a sexual fiend, but she also knew how to control herself and when to say enough was enough. Though to her males were just a fun time, females…she found herself being romantically attracted to girls.

"True, but I can see you giving up dicks if it meant being with a female you love." Heather knew Lilith's romantic secrets. She supported her a lot in her romantic endeavors but has told Lilith more than once that she was the opposite of her and wanted to be romantically attracted to males and just have females for fun.

"Ya…I mean— "

"No means no Lilith." Heather smiled. "We can finger, scissor, eat out, strap-on all day long…but when it becomes too serious its time to stop." Heather got up and kissed Lilith on the head.

"Don't get full of yourself Heather." Lilith pulled away. "I'm going to get some snacks, you want anything?"

"Just some mint candy." Heather went back to trying to play Pokemon Rumble Royal. Lilith nods and takes off, the Rattata's mind drifted back to that Vulpix. How she couldn't wait to find her…To make that Vulpix her bitch…oh it's as going to be so much fun. Hmm what kind of strap-on should she bring to the party? Aww so many good ideas and such little time to use them. Well the nice thing about life is that even when you think there is no way of getting what you want, give it enough time and something nice will come around to make your goals happen. And this Vulpix…if she had any good sense about herself, she'll accept her challenge. If the Vulpix girl wins then Lilith will look silly, but if she wins…oh not "if" but better "when" she won she'll make sure it's worth both of their time.

Ribbon

Ribbon was ready to go home, she was tired of playing video game today, not solely because she couldn't get a win to save her life, but because the Pokemon who kept winning (Darious and that stupid rodent) wouldn't stop rubbing it in her face. Darious was dancing around the living room when he got a victory while when she was so close to getting a win that rodent girl would somehow pull off a victory against her. The few times Ribbon had been near winning the game she would end up getting cheated out a victory and made to look like a fool. She hated how it made her feel and wanted badly to just break the controller or freeze the TV and shatter it so no one could play. But she was sure that Meadow would not let her back here and most likely tell Ruby and the last thing she needed was for her mother to get on her case. But none of that mattered now, she was done playing and didn't want to be seen or talked to by anyone in her circle for the rest of the day. No, she will stay right by the front door waiting to find a good excuse to go home and crawl under her covers.

"Why are you being so anti-social, little sis." Zephyr asked, the Sylveon walked over to the sulking Vulpix, a big smile on his face. "Need someone to talk too?"

"Don't call me little sis, I'm not that little."

"Your still little to me, and what is wrong with being little?" Smiles warmly. "Besides I am your big brother now, it's my job to look after you."

"You're my brother in-law, and only because of my mother has a fling with yours." Ribbon rolled her eyes. "I bet those two are in Fablereach right now fucking one another like Bunearies."

"I don't think that is right." Zephyr rubs his chin with a ribbon. "I have a feeling your mother would rather be referred to as something other than a Buneary."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Ribbon was feeling irritated, she didn't feel like listening to her brother now. He was trying to make jokes and lighten the situation but to Ribbon he was making things worst. She felt a ribbon take hold of her forepaws and pulled her towards the Sylveon.

"I can't help being who I am, and if that means giving you a hug until you stop being grumpy little pix then that is what…I'll….do." Zephyr squeezed her tightly making the Vulpix gasp for some air. She felt her mood change the longer she was held, the fiery rage she felt before seemed to have melted away into a more…calm flame or at even a calm lake. She took a deep breath feeling like she's mind was a little bit more settled than before. Though she still wanted to get away from her big brother and everyone else here.

"Who is a cute little pix, my little sister that is who." Ribbon felt a kiss against her cheeks and forehead. Shaking off the wet kisses she barked.

"I'm not a baby you know."

"Nope, you are my cute, adorable, cuddly, and very, very special little sister who I love already. Eventhoughwehaveonlyknownoneanotherforashortbit."

"Arceus…did you even try to breath?" Ribbon asked, she was so confused by her brother's actions that she was seeming to forget why she was angry in the first place. Zephyr was so…odd sometimes, but…he was charming too. Sighing she finally decided to stop being upset.

"Feeling better?" Zephyr asked giving the pix a wink and bop on the nose. "Are you going to stop being a little sourpuss?"

"I'll try…"

"That's my little sis. Besides there only needs to be one sourpuss around here and that is my cute little Chippy." The Sylveon giggles while putting Ribbon down. "Honestly why don't you go see Amber and get laid. I mean…she has a pretty decent size cock after all."

"Zeph!" Ribbon blushed.

"What, if she is anything like her brother…she has a pretty nice-looking cock. I've had a chance to put that nice piece of fox cock in my mouth more than enough to know how big it is."

"Not brother sister talk…." Ribbon puts her paws on her ears.

"On hun…you do not know what kind of brother and sister relationship we're going to have just yet." Zephyr kisses Ribbon's cheek. "You tell me your sexual adventures and I'll tell you mine. Even if you might not walk to talk about your misadventures, I sure know I will. So, pucker up sis, I want to know all of the juicy and cummy stories." Snickers and pats Ribbon's butt. "Regardless, go get laid, you need it. If anything, why not ask Darious, he still likes you, even if him and my brother are getting close. That pup is going to be a pack leader someday, and if I know my brother, he might not want to be his mate, but I hope he will be. Oh…I mean "our" bother." Ribbon hears her brother murr happily. "Anyway…go get a dick in you, or a tongue…I know how much you love girls, so have her put on a strap on and fuck you like a bitch in heat."

"Zeph…your embarrassing me…" Ribbon couldn't believe she was becoming upset as she was turning red.

"Good, you'll melt the snow on your way back to the school. Oh, come back here to sleep ok, we're doing a sleep over and your friends really want you to be here. Oh…bring back a cute Pokemon. That way we can all share stories and maybe trade some sexual position secrets." Zephyr trots away the Sylveon wiggled his butt as he did so. Ribbon couldn't help but sneak a peek…such a cute butt.

'Last thing I need is to be into incest.' Ribbon thought as she headed outside.

~ Well he is not blood, and I wouldn't mind sucking on that cute little pecker, I bet you taste like vanilla. ~ Ribbon heard her other half safe as they walked through the snow-covered meadow in route to the school. Ribbon growled as she looked to, he sides to see a image of her other half Windy walking next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

~ What? I can't wake up to a nice hello? Sheesh you really are something else when your all pissed off. Not much into being a conversationalist, are you? ~

"What do you want? You already got us hurt the last time you showed up— "

~ You ditched me! ~

"We couldn't win." Ribbon snapped back.

~ You don't know that! ~ Windy yelled in their mind.

"We are strong Windy, but we couldn't go toe to toe with a demi-god and you know it. Our mothers struggled to fight him and even when all three of us fought Dynamo we were not strong enough to defeat him. Why would you think if we took him on 1v1 we would do any better after the first time we got beaten? Huh answer me that?"

~ Because he can only take so much damage before his body starts to give out on him. ~ Windy spoke.

"What do you mean?" Ribbon stopped just by the entrance to the woods, she looked around to make sure no one was around to overhear her. Not because they were hiding anything, but because she looked like she was talking to herself.

~ Dynamo was able to tough out a lot of damage, but he was starting to give by the time we fought him the second time. I know it doesn't seem like it but we might have been able to win. I only say might since there was no telling when he might use his special attack which would have taken us out for sure. ~ Windy guided Ribbon into the woods. Ribbon noticed that the more they spoke the less in control of their body she was.

"What are you trying to do?"

"You need a little rest, let me take over for a little while." Windy spoke, her voice had taken over.

~ How can I trust you? ~ Ribbon spoke in mind speak as she had been pushed to passenger seat in her own mind and body, her other half was in control now. On the outside Ribbon's eyes became red.

"Going to take a stop in the store then maybe go see how walking dildo is doing. I could honestly…or should I say "we" could honestly use a dick in us right about now. Wouldn't you say?" Windy snickered as she picked up the pace. "Dicks, dicks, dicks, I love me some dicks. But…a good tongue can do things a dick can't. Maybe we'll get walking dildo to do both to us?"

~ Oh mon…I don't think anyone is ready for this horny Vulpix… ~ Ribbon sighs.

"Nope, they're not ready!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lilith

Neon Central during the holiday season was a beautiful place, it featured many attractions built to help bring Pokemon together or to put on a good show. The fountain was decorated with colorful lights that wrapped around the various Arceus General status with the loveliest of them all being wrapped around the statue of Ruby the Mew, leader of Arceus's army. It was a nice meeting place for Pokemon as music played near the base of the fountain, while in inside of it was frozen becoming a playground for smaller Pokemon. The shops around the central had reefs along with candy put out for anyone to take. The candy shop had a major discount on holiday treats stocking up massively for the season. Small heaters could be found in various spots so if you got too cold there was a nice spot that you could warm up the shivery paws and buy more stuff.

Lilith wore her small paw mittens, along with a scarf and tiny snow cap outside, everything matched her fur making her look like an extra fluffy purple rodent. She didn't mind how she looked and found it rather cute, plus if it kept her warm meaning that none of the looks mattered. She walked down the square towards the candy shop, her sweet tooth was begging to be tamed. The Rattata planned to pick up some sugary candy, then some chocolate for her best friend and finally stop off in Tail Lifters for a nice drink before heading backstairs. Heather wasn't into mixed drinks and would often decline going to Tail Lifters staying that she liked to spend her alone time studying or looking at the latest issue of Sex and the Skitty graphic novel. Lilith enjoy the comics just as much as Heather and was a big fan of the adventures of Springleaf and Juju, the pair were always getting into odd situations and used their quick-thinking skills along with their ability to find some sexual advantage to get out of it. Lilith was a proud bisexual Rattata with a preference for females, in fact she only found them romantically interesting, leaving boys for just fun sexual adventures and a chance to get the real deal in her from time to time. Back home in Dragonica she would mess around with the male dragons, beating them and then sexually taking her prize. It was the dragon way.

"Lilith how are you doing tonight?" The friendly cry of Jester the greeted her at the door to the candy store. Lilith smiled at the mime and took a seat at the bar. The candy store was built in a way that it mimicked a bar, having stools, a bar itself and a wild variety of candies to choose from. Lilith would come here at least 3 times a week to restock her candy supplies. Jester would give his customers bags of candy, and a tooth brush.

"I'm good Jester, and its only early evening, no need for "tonight" to be said." The Rattata sits up on a bar stool.

"What will it be today? The usual?" The Mime was already releasing some balls of mixed sugar candy, mostly made up of grape and kiwi flavors. Lilith nods happily.

"You know me too well."

"You come here enough for me to get to know you, it would be rude of me to." Jester handed Lilith a bag of candy. "Is that all you want, or would you like to add in something for Heather?"

"I'll save her order for the way back, I am going over to Tail Lifters for a short bit. You know how hot it gets in there." Lilith lays down her payment and takes her candy. She bites into a small mouthful of sugar candy and squeaks. "Oh that taste so good…."

"Are all Pokemon from Dragonica this excited to eat sweets?" Jester giggled. A Bulbsaur and Chikorita walks in and placed an order causing the mime to have to tend to them. Lilith smiled before getting up to leave, she was a little happy to not explain her home land for once to the curious Pokemon.

"Candy is a big thing there, so yes. I'll tell you more about it the next time I sit down to eat here."

"I'll put that on our discussion list. Later." Jester went off to tend to his customers and Lilith headed out and down the road to Tail Lifters. She was curious what Sawyer was doing with the bar during this time of the year. Sawyer was the bartender and owner of Tail Lifters a night club that was geared more towards same sex couples, but it could cater to anyone's fancy. Lilith took her dates here from time to time and she loved meeting new Pokemon at the club during the night time hours. She hadn't come here for a little bit, but she was sure that Sawyer has taken the time to make the place festive for the season.

Upon walking into the club Lilith was greeted by the sight of bright red, green and white lights along with reefs, candles and lots and lots of bells. The place was looking very festive and creative as Sawyer had taken the time to lively the place up for the time and year. Lilith saw lights hung all around the club, a tree or two never the bathrooms and a nice long table with food on it near the bar itself. The place seemed to have been shut down for clubbing and was being owned up for serving hot meals to hungry Pokemon. Lilith saw Sawyer pouring drinks for a cute Nidoran and Shinx couple and she couldn't help but walk over to introduce herself.

"That looks really good, what are you making?"

"Well if it's not my favorite rodent customer, how are you doing Lilith?" Sawyer asked while finishing topping off the red and green dyed drinks. "Don't worry, these are safe, just cranberry juice mixed with some dye and very, very good strong flavoring." Giggles. "If you know what I mean?" The Jolteon pours Lilith a glass and gives it to her. The Rattata sniffed it, it was sweet though strong as well. The Jolteon never did know how to hold back.

"Thanks Sawyer…" The Nidoran said while taking his glass. The Shinx smiles while taking her own glass.

"Come on Prince, live a little."

"We're in a gay bar…" Lilith heard the Nidoran gulp. "What if…"

"So, you get hit on, who wouldn't want to spend some time snuggling up with such an cute Nidoran such as yourself." Sawyer chuckles. "Getting hit on is a nice thing, don't run from it, embrace it. Besides at the end of the day I'm sure your little girlfriend won't think of you any less."

"Never know, maybe we'll get into a devil's threesome." The Shinx girl purred. Lilith liked this girl, she knew who to sell it. Maybe she was open to more than just M/F/M.

"Whatever Rose. Long as nothing goes in my butt, I'm happy." The Nidoran huffed.

"Really…. really…. Um you and Wooly…should I say more?" Rose snickered.

"That was one time."

"You mean this week?" The Shinx snickered loudly.

"Oh, do tell, I am so interested in knowing what my favorite sheep customer likes to do during his off time. Sounds like it's you." Sawyer murred.

Even Lilith was becoming interested in this story, though as she looked out into the crowd, she spotted an all-white Vulpix moving about. Snow versions of the Vulpix family always interested the Rattata, they were cute, fluffy, cool to the touch and were just made for sex in so many ways. Lilith honestly loved fucking with foxes, normally they were down to do just about anything, and Lilith was a girl who loved to explore all her's and her partner's naughty buttons.

"Excuse me Sawyer…. I think I see someone I like."

"Oh, Lilith before you go…" Sawyer spoke while moving close to her, the Jolteon hands the Rattata a cute purple charm. "You should attach it to your neck bow or tail bow, I think you will look so ravishing. I got my cute Bangy to wear one recently and I tell you…it makes me want to fuck him harder and harder every time I see him. A nice present for my favorite rodent."

"Thanks Sawyer." Lilith blushes. "You didn't have too."

"Nope, but I did. Just think of me while your maw deep in your girlfriend's pussy." Sawyer bops the Rattata's nose. "And don't go telling me you do not have a girlfriend, if you don't then you need to get one by the end of tonight. And when your stuffing your face in her cute tush, you better thank me."

"I think I can muster that." Lilith giggles.

"You better. Now give me a kiss before you go and nail yourself a new girlfriend. And honestly…why not you pick up that cute Espurr, she just looks like she is eager for a good squirt or two."

"I know I love to nail all of my friends, but Heather and I are just good friends. But…ya I've fucked that more than once…" Lilith sticks out her tongue and wiggles it. Sawyer blushed and gives her a kiss on the cheeks.

"I want details you hear."

"Of course, silly butt." Lilith winks and heads into the crowd. She didn't know it just yet, but she was on a crash course with someone that will change her for the rest of her life and help her to realize just who she was meant to be and to be with.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meadow Friendship Never Die…they just become Complicated

Meadow quietly cleans up a small stack of dishes, hosting parties were nice and they brought her closer to her friends and family, but they sucked thanks on ll of the cleaning involved. No one ever wanted to clean up behind themselves, they loved to create a mess but never clean it. Chip and his friends were very just in that group of Pokemon that loved to make a mess but not clean it up. But these Pokemon should remember something, she was in that group of Pokemon that were good at getting Pokemon like them to do what she wanted.

Chip was bringing in the dishes while Darious was drying them and Sai was putting them away. Meadow didn't force Zephyr to do anything as he was helping her was the dishes themselves. Having a few extra paws and ribbons helping her was such a major help and it made her job 10 times easier. Plus, it gave her a reason to talk to Zephyr about Chip.

"I have a funny feeling you are planning to do something with my little Chippy tonight." Meadow had one eye closed while she looked at Zephyr with the other. The Sylveon shrugged.

"That is a bold thing to suggest."

"Don't be ashamed if you are, you know I love it when you show Chip a new move or two." Meadow murred.

"Not everything I show Chip involves battling." Zephyr smirked.

"That's the best part." Meadow snickered. "I think you loosened Chip on the idea of anal sex, and I want to thank you for that."

"You welcome then." The Sylveon smirked. "But he did it out of love for you."

"Yes, and the fact that he no longer finds it shameful to enjoy getting nailed in the tailhole. I think he rather enjoys it a lot now and I am going to enjoy getting to do my favorite hole on the Pokemon body. But I think you know that."

"I can't take all of the credit, your steadfast and lust for nailing our favorite Zorua helped win him over. I like to think that you cooked the meat while I just made the side dishes, dessert was a joint effort." Zephyr smiled. Meadow hoops noses with him before returning to finishing up the dishes, mostly everything was complete, just needed to finish a few strangers while scrubbing out a large pan.

"You still going to do the sleep over tonight? It's kind of cold and to be all honest, I kind of do not want to walk back in it." Zephyr asked. "My paws are a little sensitive."

"Funny I thought you was tougher than that Zephyr." Meadow lightly bumps her butt against the Sylveon. She loved messing with the fairyeon, he was so much fun to be around and always left a good impression. She had been excited when Chip met him and the two of them hit it off well enough to want to be a pair. It made the sex that much better and created a much more diverse circle. Meadow was from the Shaymin village, she was used to large families and having a very open relationship. To the Shaymins having a diverse circle of mates and friends built a stronger house hold and once a new partner was brought in they were part of the family no matter what their role was. Zephyr and Sai had always been like nephews to her and now Zephyr was like a mate. Chip was her soul mate, but Zephyr was just under that, someone that she could depend on and be intimate with.

"But you can stay if you want, my home is your home after all. Though just be mindful that there will be a little payment…if you know what I mean." Giggles as she finishes washing the last of the dishes. Meadow shakes her paws and dry's them on a towel. "Darious will you be saying here or going back home?"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind staying here tonight, as long as there are cute Pokemon to be found." The Rockruff barks. Meadow had a feeling Darious has been hanging around Sai and his brother too much, though she had a feeling his words were meant for Sai rather than his brother or even her. It hadn't gone unnoticed how close the two of them have been becoming lately.

"Well I think they still have the guest bedroom here, if you would like to use it tonight." Sai said, he looked at Meadow to see if she was ok with them using a bedroom. Giving a silent nod the Eevee brightened up.

"That's all I needed to know." The Vee presses his nose with Meadow and then Darious. "Dario you and me later."

"Ooohhhh…." Meadow heard Darious murr, it was rather cute and made her appreciate seeing their budding relationship. It did make her wonder how this was affecting Darious's relationship with Halvon, but then again it was well known among them that Darious and Halvon were just really good friends and not in a romantic relationship. Granted they knew that, but did Halvon?

"Chip what are you doing, don't you think you have played enough games today?" Meadow asked while cleaning up the main room. She loved hosting, just hated cleaning, but it had to be done. Chip was busy playing another round of P.R.R before it was getting too late. Darious and Sai were reading a book together while Zephyr was reading a magazine while occasionally watching Chip to see how he was doing.

"I want to win another game, I'm getting so close…."

"I want to spend a little time with you, you know there is one game where we can both win." Meadow puts down the things she was carrying and leans herself up against her lovely mate. Chip leaned forward all the while trying to keep his eyes on the game itself. Meadow looked at the screen to see the Zorua character Chip was controlling running around the map chasing down another player. She noticed that Chip and this other player were the last two and they were battling near the waterfall. She of course wanted her husband to win, but at the same time…fucking a upset Chip might be thrilling as well…nah he might just whine the entire time about how she influenced his lost. Instead lets influence his win.

"Taunt him." Meadow said as her tactical instincts kicked in.

"But that is waste of— "

"Do you want to win, or do you want to lose Chip. Now do as I say, taunt him." Meadow continued to lean herself up against her mate's back while watching him play. She saw Chip's character start snickering causing his opponent a Squirtle come chasing him down. Meadow had an idea that would happen since his opponent before this was trying to run and use defensive moves to outlast Chip as the hazard area around them continued to grow larger and larger. Now no matter what his opponent will have to engage him whether he wanted to or not, which if Meadow was a gambling Shaymin (and she was) his opponent didn't want to do this.

"That's right fight me!" Chip engaged the Squirtle using Fury Swipes to attack the turtle. Meadow rolled her eyes as this was not the smartest move choice considering she had watched the Squirtle use Withdraw to boost his defense leading put to this moment. Plus, Chip had much better moves that would do more damage.

"Huh it's not doing anything."

"Chip use Night Daze." Meadow commanded.

"Who is playing you are me?" Chip asked, only to watch his character get knocked down by Skull Bash. He was nearing red HP…

"Use Night Daze." Meadow nips Chip's neck making him moan. "I swear you will win if you just listen to what I say."

"F…fine" Chip did as he was told and the next thing, they saw was the Squirtle being blown back by the shadowy energy attack. It wasn't a 1 hit kill but it did allow Chip a chance to follow up with Crunch knocking out his opponent for good. Meadow heard Darious, Sai and Zephyr cheer for their friend as he finally got a win today and Meadow breathed a sigh of relief. She really did want to see him win, but it felt good to be behind the commander seat again, directing a battle and seeing how her tactics worked.

"Congratulations honey." Meadow pressed her nose with Chip's.

"Th-thanks…" Meadow could sense he was happy, at the same time she could feel that he wasn't happy about how he won.

"You still out classed 98 other Pokemon, you just needed helped to beat a over defensive opponent." Kisses her mate and lays him down on his back. Meadow was feeling a little hungry and could go for cream of Zorua. Chip looked unsure of what his wife was planning but from what Meadow could tell he knew it involved him on his back.

"I think we both should bask in the glory of this win, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess…just does it have to be in front of everyone…" Chip stopped talking as he and Meadow noticed that no one was paying them any mind. Zephyr was looking over his magazine while Sai and Darious were reading their story and whispering things to one another. It was rather cute.

"Don't worry I don't bite…well maybe a little bit." Meadow smirks before going down on her mate. Oh, she was going to enjoy this very, very much. Chip made her so happy, with his cute looks, even cuter personality and just all-around cuteness that made her blush every time she thought of how close she was to not have him at all. Instead if this had been different, this might have been Audrey…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tabitha A Deerling like No Other

Just off of Bangam Island stood a small village dedicated to hoofed Pokemon and did not allow any clawed or fang Pokemon into its ranks unless escorted by one of the village Pokemon. This was not out of fear of the clawed Pokemon, no…there was no such thing as fear among the hoofed ones. Instead it was done to keep the secrets that lay in the village from being leaked out to those that were not worthy. This was how Tabitha the village leader and priestess wanted things to be ran, and no one questioned the wisdom that Tabitha had to offer, nor fought against her brand of leadership.

Tabitha was a blue and black Deerling with small yellow and white spots dotted along her back. She had a yellow flower on her head and small antlers on top of her head. She did not look like your normal Deerling, nor acted like it and yet…no one questioned her. To outsiders they would find it strange that a Deerling was the leader of a village of hoofed Pokemon who did not question her rule nor ever seemed interested in challenging her for it. She was Deerling after all in charge of Stantlers, Sawbucks and other strong Pokemon.

"Now, now, there is no need to worry everyone, we will clean up the caved in roofs and rebuild." Tabitha said while inspecting some structural damage to several houses in the village. There had been heavy snowfall lately and finally some of the wooden homes were starting to cave in. This was no solely from the snowfall but also from the lack of the tenants doing anything to clean the snow off when they had a chance to do so. The snow would melt, freeze and become heavier and heavier until finally it broke through the roof. Tabitha had told the villagers to maintain their homes and though many were heeding her words there were several who were not. She looked back at the Griagrag who lived in the home with a questioning look in her eyes. Was this Pokemon fit to live in this home by itself?

"Lady Tabitha…I am sorry for my lack of judgement but…you see I have been um….well…busy as of late."

"Too busy to take care of the home I provided for you?" Tabithas' ear twitched. "you know how I feel about lying to me."

"Um…yes well…um…its true…"

"Is it now?" Tabitha's tail twitched, the little tail went back and forth as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. "So you would rather sleep out in the cold than have a warm place to live?"

"No, no…I like being warm." The Pokemon gulps. "Please understand I have been busy working hard to make the village a sound place. I mean…look at how sound our security is, how much food we have stored for the winter—"

"Stop trying to find excuses for your lack of thinking ahead or heeding anything that we have been putting out." Tabitha had it with the excuses. "We are going to rebuild this home, but you are going to be moving in with someone else, we can not trust you to be by yourself."

"Lady Tabitha are you sure that is wise?" Buck the Stantler asked the emotional Deerling. Tabitha nods at her advisor. "He is right about working hard for the herd lately. Maybe we should give him another chance."

"This is not the first time Buck that something like this has happened, Quagmire has prove his worth and at the same time his lack of wisdom time and time again. I would feel safer if he was roomed with someone else, someone that can keep an eye on him." Tabitha was done with the situation and had begun walking back towards her own home. Buck stayed along side her.

"I know your word is late and the herd will always follow what you say but…"

"But what Buck? Hmm?" Tabitha snapped, her eyes seemed to cut into her advisor's soul.

"You can be a little rough around the edges at times." The Stantler gulped.

"For the work we do Buck, me being rough around the edges is nothing. I might do field work all the time anymore but I do know what its like out there and our herdsmen must be ready for it. Attention to detail and maintaining the little things is only one aspect of our lives. You know this just as much as I do."

"Yes my Lady." Buck bowed his head. "I fought along side you during the Great War, and I have stood by your side as long as I can remember. Both before and after your transformation and ascension to leadership of this herd. I mean…we have a daughter together."

"Don't bring Din into this." Tabitha did not like it when they brought their daughter into any argument. She kept family life and work life as separate as possible. Buck was her "mate" in terms that they have a daughter together but she did not think of him as such outside of their shared child.

"Sorry."

"Buck I plan to increase our influence and begin advertising our work in the city, for that to be successful I need make sure that those who are tasked with going outside of the forest are ready for the challenging. Sooner or later I want any spot there is a hoofed Pokemon to be influence and a knowledge that we're watching you. Clients pay us for our ability to get the intelligence they want and no one will ever know who got it. And if that means offing a few Pokemon to achieve that goal…" Tabitha stopped walking and twitched her tail. "That is what a Hoofed Rogue must do."

"I agree." The big deer bowed his head. "I shall take my leave. Will I see you for supper?"

"What you want to go on a date with me?" Tabitha looked unimpressed. "One silly night and a daughter later doesn't mean that we're a thing."

"I know, but you can't blame a Stantler for trying."

"Try hearing that from my position." Tabitha walks away and heads into her home. It was cozy place with a nice bedroom in the back, a living room and wash area connected. Her place the one of the least impressive in the village as she did not like to overly impress. Tabitha was a simple Deerling, even if her outside suggested otherwise. She was the kind of girl who would rather go on a long walk through the woods by herself than being at some large party. She use to be someone that attracted a lot of attention, mostly because of how large she was once before, but now…she only got others starting out her because of her odd colors. Taking a deep breath the priestess looked at her table to see a letter sitting on top of it.

"For me?"

Tabitha opened the letter to find the paw prints of a most familiar Pokemon…

Dear my old friend Tabitha,

It has been a long time since we have spoken which is shame on my part, that is no way to maintain friendships and partnerships. Life has been going well for me as of late, I am getting married this spring, ya for me. I have kept up with our research from long ago and have found a way to improve your old findings so much that the transformation process is nearly seamless now and with few side affects. The largest is the lost of base strength but that is to be expected. No one goes from being an all mighty deity like a Diancia or Xerneas and then transforms into a Eevee and Deerling and expect to still be as powerful as they once were. But your findings long ago about the ability for the one's former strength to return…I think that is very true and than some.

But I wanted to let you know that he is back, Dynamo has resurfaced and is far more powerful than he was long ago. Myself and Ruby fought against him in our new bodies, only to fail at capturing him. I would like to hire your assistance in this matter and help use to capture him before he causes any more trouble. I am not sure how strong you are, but if you are anything close to what you once was you shouldn't struggle to take him down. He most likely has left Bangam Island in route to where ever he was before showing back up. It's a lot to ask but if you catch him…

"Oh Radiance…my old High Commander…" Tabitha puts the letter down, then picks it back up and rereads it again and again. A big smile seemed to crawl across her face as she was becoming excited. "Dynamo…" Her heart bounds in her chest. "I've waited long for this day, the day I get to hunt down the traitor and bring him to justice…Tabitha justice. I accept your request Radiance." Tabitha grabbed her ink and began writing a message back to her old friend and comrade in arms. Once done she had a carrier Pidgy take the letter.

"Buck!"

"Yes my Lady."

"I'm going to be gone for a short bit, I have a hunt I need to track down. Hold down the place while I'm gone." Tabitha prepared her travel bag, her heart was pounding in her chest as she was too excited to not become emotional. The end of the letter jumped out at her…

…It's a lot to ask but if you catch him…

You may do to him as you see fit, long as me and Ruby have our chance to confront him. I will also owe you favor. If you accept this please come see me and Ruby in Fablereach. - Best regards Radiance 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ribbon/Windy An Unlikely Meeting

Windy walked across the forest in route towards Neon Central, the fox was eager to see just what she has been missing since going into a deep sleep a little while ago. After her show down with Dynamo she had been hurt by his horn and needed to rest and restore her power, but that was what she told Ribbon and anyone else that would listen. Truth be told she had been more hurt by Ribbon's actions during their fight with Dynamo, Ribbon bailed on her during the middle of the fight when she needed her most and that action had hurt her confidence and trust in her other half. She needed Ribbon just as much as Ribbon needed her, even if her more passive half were fuses to believe it but they were a team and only could achieve the things they could by working together as one. The more they fought and bickered with the other the harder it was to draw upon their hidden energy and fight at their pull power. Transforming into a Saipix during their fight was proof that they could work together.

Windy step into a small snow dune falling into it face first. She pops out of the snow shaking herself clean of the powdery snow. Sneezing the snowpix looks around for if anyone was around, though she saw no one. The Vulpix couldn't help but feel as if she was being followed, as if someone was watching her every move with great interest as to what she would do. Smirking she tries to get rid of the feeling, closing her red eyes and opening them again….

"Huh…where did he come from?" Windy saw through the slowly growing dark forest what appeared to be an Umbreon.

"No way…it can't be real." Windy spoke out loud. She walks forward heading in the direction of Neon Central, the Umbreon figure faded into the distance as she ran. The Umbreon reminded her of the one she saw in her dreams a while ago, what was his name….um…. she couldn't remember, must not be important. Yep, he was such a minor boss that his name was of no importance to her.

~ What do you mean my name is not important, listen here young lady I am the great—~ Windy heard someone speak to her through mind speak but she ignored it. She was busy and wanted to hurry up and get to Neon Central, she was thirsty and wanted to hit Tail Lifters along with going to Present Paradise and find something to get for Amber. She didn't have time to play games with random Pokemon in the woods. Though as she ran across another dune, she found herself fall through it this time getting stuck as her forepaws seemed to being held in place by a mysterious force.

"I think I should be able to get your attention now." The Umbreon appeared again, the oddly colored bre looked down at Windy. "Can't run from me now."

"Do I know you? Why are you fucking with me like this?" Windy asked as she tried to pull herself free, but the more she struggled the deeper she sunk into the snow. Finally realizing this she stopped before all her forebody sunk in.

"I just wanted to talk to you Windy, you are one of my favorite Pokémon's to spy on, your dreams even back when you was a Suicune was fascinating." The bre laughs. Windy was unimpressed.

"Creep."

"Wh-what! Ho-how can you say something like that?" The Umbreon gasped. "I mean do you know who I am?"

"I can care less who you are, why should I care?" Windy said firmly. "Now are you going to help me out of this or just stand there crying because you don't get to be the big bad guy you think you are."

"Oh but that is where you are wrong little one, I am the main bad guy. And this…this is a creation of my genius. You are stuck in a dream I made for you, captured while walking through the woods…its genius if I say so myself. You had no way of avoiding my Dark Void and now here you are— "

"Look can you send me a letter with all this written down, I have places to be and not in the mood to listen to you ramble on and on about your stupid plans." Windy's eyes glow and the snow under her began being blown away, the Vulpix decided she was tired of being helpless. "Icy Wind, useful from time to time."

"But…but my trap…"

"Don't whine like that, it makes you look like a tail lifter." Windy rolled her eyes. "Look I've got to hurry up and get to ironically Tail Lifters, but if you want to ramble on about your stupid plan I can walk and listen, but if you slow me down…"

"I'm trying to be nice here…hey don't leave me." The Umbreon chased after Windy. The Vulpix felt like she was waking from something as she blinked her eyes and the world became brighter. The Umbreon was still walking beside her, though was seemly less intimidating.

"Who are you and why should I care?" Windy asked firmly. "And why attack me with your stupid half backed plan?"

"My name is Karis, Commander of Illusions." The Umbreon admitted. "We met once in another dream I pulled you into."

"I remember that now, your plan was just as half-baked then as it was now."

"I'm being nice, you're a kid, why should I— "

"I'm not a kid." Windy glared at Karis. "I am a might…um…. Vulpix…never mind."

"You used to be a mighty Suicune, I should know I remember you from long ago, when you was worth a damn." Karis puts a paw on Windy's back making her shiver.

"Don't touch me."

"Alright, alright. But I do know who you are Windy, how powerful you once were and how mighty you can be again, with a little bit of help from someone who knows what its like to be a legendary Pokemon." Karis didn't stop touching Windy instead pulled her close to him. "Let me train you Windy…let me show you how might you can be."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Rolls eyes.

"Oh no…I am serious. Give me some time and I swear I will turn you into a might fighting machine that won't lose to average Pokemon. Because you're not average…no you are…might and powerful. All you need is a chance to be taught how to be great again. And besides…I'm sure I can interest you in more than one way…" Windy felt a pat on her butt making her growl.

"If you think I want your sorry excuse of a Umbreon dick in me…I swear if you even show a little bit of pink, I will deep freeze it and make you walk around the rest of winter with a pair of ice blocks as balls."

"You say that now but give it time…" Karis vanishes and Windy found herself back where she had first ran into the Umbreon…she had been in a double dream. Damn that Karis…. he somehow tricked her even after failing after failing to trick her. Maybe he was good at this stuff…nah it was just one time. Getting up she raced away from the spot where she started, if she hurried, she could get a good seat at the club still.

Tail Lifters a fine place for anyone looking to get free drinks, get laid or in most cases do both. Windy didn't visit the place often but that was because Ribbon was normally the one in the driver seat and Ribbon was such a goody, goody girls and didn't want to let anyone get a good whiff of their wonderful tail or really what was just under it. Windy on the other paw had no issues letting a few Pokemon get her to lift her tails up, why sport such a lovey figure and beautiful tails if you were not going to raise them for others to see from time to time. To her the tails were her tool for getting someone interest in what lay just under them, her lovely pink flower, and her equally brown one.

'Why limit yourself to just one hole…I might look like a good Arceus loving Vulpix, but I'm all that and so much more.' Windy giggled to herself as she pushed open the door into the establishment. She was feeling frisky tonight and was interested in not going home alone. Sure, she wanted to give Amber a present, but it wasn't like her girlfriend couldn't wait. Amber has been practicing her performance skills lately as she has suddenly found a love for contest battles after an intense set was performed near the end of the Winter Festival and since then she has been working out with the most adorable Pachirisu male named Kia. Windy honestly found the little squirrel interesting, he had a nice package, smile and the most adorable voice that could melt anyone's heart. He was able to melt Amber's heart at the least, though to her he would just be a nice fuck…small dicks were perfect for anal sex and he was just the right size to make her want to cum time and time again while not hurting her too much.

'That's right boys, you all think that having a giant dick makes you that much better, nope. Mini dicks are just as good if not better, they can hit all of the right spots without causing too much pain. Put me between a cute right size dick and some oversized one I'll take tiny every day of the week and let the big boy go play with his paws. That's about all his dick is good for anyway in my book.' Windy smirks before twitching her tails and silently walking walk the crowd. She wanted to go to the bar, but before that she should do a round of the club getting a feel for who was around and who she might be interested in taking home tonight. Ribbon was a good lesbian girl who enjoyed a good dick in her every so often. Windy on the other paw…was a good lesbian girl who enjoyed putting anything in her all the time. Windy had a feeling her her past life she was a dog who loved fucking everything that moved. She was a little bit more reserved now…nah who is she kidding, she would fuck just about anything now. Mon she missed having a dick, even if she couldn't remember what it felt like to have one, she had a feeling that she would make good use of it right about now.

"Hey, hey…wait up…please…" Windy heard something or someone squeaking at what appeared to be her from the crowd. She stopped to look for who it was, from the sounds of it she guessed it was a mouse like Pokemon. Peering through the crowd she tried to find the source but to no avail. Finally taking a breath as she was tired of looking the Vulpix felt something press up against her.

"Huh?"

"Its not like we're that different in sizes." The voice came from in front of her this time. Windy noticed a Rattata was standing in front of her, the rodent was on its hind legs making it just large enough to look her in the eyes. Windy blushed at how cute and oddly enough sassy this Pokemon was. She so wanted to get to know this Pokemon already in more than one way. It was like love at first sight. This Rattata seemed to be about the size of a average Rattata…maybe slightly larger.

'Oh she's thicc…me like.' Windy could tell this was a female Rattata from the bow around her neck, it was purple matching her cute and lush colored fur. The Rattata was sporting a pair of adorable black glasses that seemed to make her eyes pop as they were oddly purplish in color. Almost like a dragon. Windy noticed that the Rattata had an odd symbol on her butt much like Dynamo, it seemed to be a tattoo of a family crescent in the shape of a crescent moon with the omega symbol wrapped around it. Windy's mind drifted back to Dynamo and her desire to find him once again and end their little feud.

"Hello earth to cute Vulpix. Anyone home?" The Rattata squeaked. Windy blushed and straighten up.

"Sorry…I was just thinking about something. Anyway…how can I help you?"

"You know, I was hoping to get to talk to you about how cute you are but if you're going to let your mind drift…I'm sure I can find someone else to share a drink with." The Rattata lazily began walking away from Windy…

"Hey that's not fair, your hitting on me. If anyone should have the chance to deny the other first its me." Windy had a feeling this lovely girl was just playing around with her, and she wasn't above wanting to play back. This Rattata was everything she liked in a girl and then some, cute, had a lovely thicc butt and those eyes…mon she wanted to just drown herself in them forever and then some. Oh, she didn't want to end tonight without knowing more about this lovely girl who had the balls to greet her.

"Are you always this combative?" The Rattata asked. "Whatever, it makes you that much cuter. Anyway, my name is Lilith Twilight Omega, I am part of the Omega Household back in Dragonica."

"That is a lovely name, mine is Ribbon Moonstar Villear. I think in the near future I might get to add a little extra to that name though that is only if my mother wants to take on my…other mother's last name." Windy felt odd using her "actual" name, she liked being called Windy, though this was Ribbon's body and her life, even if Ribbon was just her half of her soul, the half that got to move on and gain a new life. Whatever, this was a cute Rattata and she was a equally cute Vulpix who was being hit on by this cute rodent. Enjoy the moment. It wasn't everyday she got to be the "girl" in a relationship.

"Ribbon, you might have me beat for cute names. Is it because of the ribbon's you're wearing? Or those deep red eyes that remind of the autumn leaves?" Lilith asked, the music in the background began booming and the Pokemon around them began dancing around them. Well it wasn't like they were not dancing before this but Windy didn't care about what they were doing until now. Lilith was tapping her paw on the floor to the beat. "You want to dance?"

"I'm not much of a dancer…" Windy looked shyly at her paws, she hated being asked to dance, and by a cute girl none the less. What if she didn't look cool…

"Why do you look so worried, its just you and me…" Lilith puts a paw on Windy's making the Vulpix turn pink…

"Hey…"

"Its just you and me sweetie…" Lilith squeaked and bops her nose against Windy's. "Come on, just follow my lead. We can dance and talk at the same time."

"I'll…I'll like that." Windy blushed and together the pair began shaking their bodies to the sound of the music, moving side to side of one another as the music slowly began to pick up…

"Where you from?" Lilith asked as the pair began moving around the other in a small circle. Lilith was leading the dance as she shook her lovely butt side to side in tune to the music, Windy followed suit as she was trying to just keep up. Her heart was racing…and warm sweat dropped onto the dance floor. Windy was having a good time.

"I'm from Tiny Forest." Windy answered. "Its just on the other side of this lake."

"I've heard of that forest, my family has some invested interest in the apple growth there, my father owns a lovely orchard and wine garden. He employed some of the loyal Rattata in the area to tend to the harvest." Lilith and Windy got close to one another, their bodies touched one another. Windy remembered that orchard and wine garden, she would go there during the summer's and mess with the loyal Rattata's harnessing them for her amusement. She gulped as she hoped they didn't report this issue to Lilith's family…

'It's really a small world…who would have thought I would meet the daughter of the orchard and wine garden in a gay club on a island that is about 200 miles or more from where she lives. And she is hitting on me of all Pokemon, a simple Snowpix that she had no idea if she was gay or not. And yes…I am so gay for this lovely rodent right now. I so want that warm tongue in and around my mouth…and I do not mean the one I eat out of.'

"So is this all you want to do with me tonight?" Windy asked as the pair stared into the other's eyes, the music was changing to a higher pace. Windy's heart was racing the longer she stared into Lilith's eyes.

"To be honest, I didn't expect to find someone like you tonight, I was just here to get a quick drink and pick up some candy for my roommate. We were going to play video games tonight and nerd out. You?" Lilith asked, the Rattata offered her paw. Windy took it and kissed it.

"I was going to get some drinks and find a nice present to take to my girlfriend who I think right now is working out with a boy she might be interested in. Outside of that I was going to maybe go back home and have a nerd time in playing video games." Windy herself wasn't as interested in video games as her other half, but she could play them with friends. Lilith kissed her paw back.

"How about we go back to one of our two places, have some junk food, play some games and after that is over talk about stuff, make out and then fuck one another until we're too tired to stay awake and cuddle together while falling asleep. Then in the morning wake up, kiss the other, and eat out the other for breaks before having a real meal." Lilith's words made Windy blush like the coy girl she sometimes enjoyed being. Amber never spoke this dirty to her. She loved how this rodent loved to take control…it was so arousing.

"So how about it?" Lilith kissed her paw again.

"Are you." Windy bowed her head and Lilith turned around letting Windy get a good view of her lovely rear end. She brushed her tail against her face, the Rattata's scent could be picked up over the smell of the other Pokemon in the club making Windy feel as if it was just them in here right now. Lilith began guiding them towards a table, near the back where they could have one more drink before heading off. Windy felt so happy, the Vulpix couldn't believe how lucky she was now, how could she of all Pokemon meet someone so…thrilling and commanding.

Oh, Arceus please don't anything ruin tonight…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Darious

Darious was finding himself slowly falling asleep to Sai's wonderful voice, the male Eevee was so good at reading and making it sound interesting. The two were going over a book titled, "Magic and Packs: A Guide to Magic and its Connection to the Packs." Darious had an idea of what the book was about, it literally was in the title but…he was sure that if Sai wasn't reading the book, he wouldn't have even taken the time to read the title. Books were sometimes boring. There was so much he could be doing with his time other than look at a book like…going outside for beginners. Why couldn't books be like food, you eat it and your good.

"And…um Dario are you paying attention?" Sai asked the slightly drowsy Rockruff. Darious lets out a big yawn.

"Ya, ya of course…um…what part were we on? I think I remember you talking about a…um…"

"Oh Dario…you silly butt." Sai brushed Darious's head while they laid together on the love cushion. The Eevee buried his face into Darious's neck fluff.

"Um not to correct you but…you do know you can just call me Darious, everyone does. I think it's a nice nickname."

"You know you are the only Pokemon I know whose nickname is longer than their actual name. No, I will call you Dario, its cute and oddly enough its unique. Something that you and I share." Sai sighed happily. "Come on Dario, pay attention, we're getting to the part about when the packs made their way up north guided by the lovely Ninetales Delphine, my ancestor."

"How does that work?" Darious asked, his interest slightly was turned on.

"How does what work?" Sai asked, the Eevee looked somewhat confused.

"How is a Ninetales your ancestor when you're a Eevee."

"My father is a Ninetales, and his mother is Delphine. Ninetales live for a very long time, they are the keenest species in the world tuned to magic and his influence. Magic mixed with their natural ability to live for a long time means that some can and have lived for well over a thousand years or more, and that is just what is on record. There is a high chance there are others who have lived or are living much longer lives than we know of." Sai brushed himself against Darious. "Stick with me hun, I'll make you educated sooner or later."

"I'm not dumb." Darious rolled his eyes. "Books and all that stuff is just boring. Half of the time they are simply telling me stuff that I easily knew or was able to figure out within the first 10 minutes."

"Oh really, so if I was to look up your grades right now, I'll see nothing but A's and B's." Sai challenged. Darious looked around for help, he didn't want to answer his boyfriend's question. It wasn't long before Sai caught on. "Dario you do know that being a 5th year all I have to do is simply look up your records as if you were my understudy and I can see how you're doing. The funny thing is I know that you are smart, I saw that the first time we met and the many times afterwards. You just lack focus and someone smacking you a smack on the ass."

Darious was going to respond to that but he got a firm tap on the nose.

"Not like that…" Sai's expression became soft and smoothing. Darious felt Sai kiss him not he forehead. "But if you be good, follow what I say and improve your grades…we can turn some of study sessions into more…paws on experience. Deal?"

"Do I have too…" Darious would rather just squeak by like he has been doing. Sai smacked the pup on his butt and not in the fun lewd kind of way.

"No boyfriend of mine is going to settle for anything less than his best. If your best is honestly getting straight C's and your putting all of your effort to do that, I can support that. But not when getting straight C's is because you're doing just enough to not let on how smart you are…oh no…no, no, no." Sai wrapped his paws around Darious's neck and kisses him, his hind leg wrapped around Darious's lower half. "I know we're still figuring what…" this" is, but if we are going to become a serious thing down the line, I want to set the ground rules now. Cause I want to be the best boyfriend I can for you, and I expect the same from you as well. Do you understand what I mean?"

Darious nods, he did understand what Sai meant, he honestly understands most of the time what he meant, just didn't always like to let on he did. Thought it seemed that wasn't following his Eevee boyfriend as the warm vee presses himself up against the slightly chilly Rockruff.

"Oh Dario, why are you cold…" Sai asked with a giggle. "Here let me help you keep warm."

"Oh um…" Darious gulps, 'What do I say right now…come on think Darious…think…you're the lewd master…you are built for these moments…THINK!'

"Sheesh…no need for words, we can just lay here and enjoy the each other's company. Share our warmth and— "

"Anyone see Ribbon?" The pair heard Meadow call out. She had just helped Chip win a game of PRR earlier and now was finishing cleaning up the house and preparing it for everyone to stay over. Darious remembered seeing Ribbon go out though where he didn't know off the top of his head.

"She should be at Neon Central right now." Zephyr spoke up from over on the beanbag cushion, the Sylveon was laying on his back while looking at a magazine. Darious shook his head as he looked at how comfortable Sai's brother was.

"Really, did she say when she would come back, or is she spending the night at the castle?" Meadow asked. "She is a big girl and can make her own decisions, but I need to know if I should set up a extra spare bedroom. Also, if she will be bringing back a guest."

"I think she was planning to come back, if she doesn't, I'll take her room."

"You're such a gentleman." Meadow rolled her eyes. "I never said I was perfect, and to me there is no reason any bed should ever have to be cold. Wouldn't you say." Zephyr murred.

"So poetic." Darious blurts out.

"That's my brother."

"I'm sure most Sylveon act this way." Darious assumed, he always thought that fairy Pokemon in general were more liberal than other types. Sai shook his head.

"No Zeph has always been this way, even before he became a Sylveon he was very…Zephyr like." Sai puts a paw on Darious's cheek. "Eyes on me hun. Let them take care of Ribbon and let me take care of you."

"A-al-alright…" Blushing the pair stared into one another's eyes, Darious soaked in how cute Sai's big amber eyes looked, all beautiful and brown just like the earth he loved digging into so much. He wanted to dig into Sai…or maybe let him dig into him…oh that sounded even more fun.

"Hey Romeo and Romeo…how about taking it upstairs." Chip spoke from the Crystal Ball that he was playing his game on. "As much as I am sure the two of you would love to make a mess under those covers, can you please take it to a room. I'm trying to concentrate here."

"It's nothing you haven't seen or heard before." Darious points out.

"Darious…I have first paw felt what it's like to be under you…and for me to be over top of you…I have seen you in ways that few others have. And I know first paw how distracting you can be."

"Just as I know first paw how loud you can be." Darious stuck his tongue at Chip, the Zorua sighed.

"Darious you was the first Pokemon I shared any connection with, and as much as I do not mind reliving those moments…I am trying to play a game here and it feels a little awkward listening to my best friend and first boyfriend making out with his current one inside of my living room."

"You didn't hear me complain when Meadow was messing with you earlier— "Darious was stopped by Sai.

"This is still his place and I kind of see his point." Sai kissed the Rockruff's head. "Besides there is a side of me I would rather be for your eyes only." Sai winks and gets up off the couch. "Come on Dario, play follow the fluffy tail."

"Oh, that's a game I know oh so well…" Gets up to follow.

"Thank you." Chip spoke from the floor. Darious didn't think much of Chip's comment, he did have to respect his friend's home and if he expected to be allowed to continue coming over, he will have to play nice. Who knows sooner or later maybe Chip will become interested enough to join Darious and Sai in their fun and games? Chip was the kind of Zorua that had to warm up to the idea of doing anything, though once he was set on doing it…oh he was a real joy. Chip was the first Pokemon Darious had sex with outside of his pack, with the cutie being his second Pokemon ever he laid with. The first was his best friend from back home whom he popped his cherry with. Chip honestly was the first "female" he was ever with though Darious back then had more interested in Chip's cute tail hole rather than his female hole. Even now Chip was far more interesting to Darious as a male rather than as a female and if they were to lay together right now, he'll be all over treating Chip like the boy he wanted to be.

"You know we should invite Chip along some time." Darious told Sai as they neared the top of the stairs.

"I agree." Sai whipped around to face the pup. "Though wouldn't you be more interested in inviting Halvon along though? I think he wants…no needs more attention from you."

"Maybe…but we're just really good friends." Darious had a feeling he knew where they were going with this conversation. Sai brushed his tail along the pups face as they headed into the room Meadow had picked out for them. The Shaymin's home was much bigger than it appeared from the outside with multi table rooms designed to host a large amount of Pokemon comfortably. Inside of their room was pictures of various flowers and Shaymin's from the past. It was a place fit for hosting royalty.

"Have you told him that?" Sai asked while closing the door behind them, the Eevee whips his tail back and forth eagerly like a fan. Darious gulps.

"No…"

"Dario…" Sai puffed out his cheeks. "He deserves more than just being a play toy. I want to be your boyfriend, but…so do Halvon and he deserves a chance for that." Sai smiles. "Lucky for him I am into polymorphic relationships."

"What?" Darious was lost.

"I do not mind being in a relationship with multiable partners." The Eevee brushed his paw against the Rockruff's face. "You know what I'm talking about mister…future pack leader. My big handsome puppy…" Darious felt Sai lean in for a kiss…

"Ya…"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Tabitha The Trail Never Gets Cold

"My home is not a hangout spot."

"Honestly Neoral is that anyway to treat a guest?" Tabitha asked the Jirachi as she walked through his front door into his house. The Deerling had traveled to the one spot she was sure would guide her in the right direction towards tracking down Dynamo. Neorals's place was a popular spot among the legendary Pokemon, they always enjoyed coming to his place to have warm drinks and catch up with one another after long periods of time not seeing one another. Tabitha hadn't seen her old friend Neoral for some time and thought this was a perfect chance to catch up with him while also getting hot on Dynamo's trail.

"Oh, do you still make these fantastic biscuits?"

"You mean cookies?" Neoral asked as he shuts his door and floats by the Deerling as she made herself comfortable. The Jirachi crossed his arms while glaring at the deer.

"Yes, those wonderful little things, they used to be so crumby but with the right amount of softness and firmness to make it delightful for the senses." Tabitha lays down on a beanbag chair. "Oh Neoral…you are so underappreciated, I love how wonderful you are towards your guest."

"Look I have a date with my boyfriend in a little bit, I'm asking him out to see the tree lights. Can we please make this short?" Neoral floats into his kitchen. "What are you here for anyway Tabitha, I thought you didn't want anything to do with none hoof Pokemon?"

"I never said I didn't want anything to do with none hoof Pokemon, just that I didn't want my kind messing with your kind."

"Same thing." Neoral pokes his head back out. "I swear you girls…"

"Oh, whatever Neoral, you got your butt sex, be happy with that." Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Honestly you're such a cute Pokemon, why waste your time getting plowed all the time when you could be the one doing it."

"We switch…" Neoral floats back out with a plate of cookies and tea.

"What the fuck is that?" Tabitha's eyes light up upon seeing the snacks. "Oh, you shouldn't have…"

"Your right." Neoral pulls the plate away from the Deerling. "If you're not going to respect my home, my life style and most of all my cute Marill you won't get anything from me."

"What?"

"I'm not a doormat Tabitha, at least not anymore." Neoral smirked.

"Oh, please Neoral I'm not like that— "

"Nope, you wanted to bash my life style." Neoral wiggles a finger in the Deerling's face. "Be nice. You do not see me bashing your love for having various horse dicks in you and your love for flipping them and fucking them in the butt. You're a cute Deerling and I love how adorable you look. Honestly if things were different, I would totally love nailing that cute ass of yours too."

"Well thank you Neoral." Tabitha giggled while the Jirachi gives her the snack tray he prepared.

"Your very welcome." Neoral sips some tea while sitting down with her. "Now why are you here, I know it's not to have ideal chit chat. I know you Tabitha, you're a Deerling of action."

"I'm here to track down Dynamo." Tabitha and Neoral looked at one another for a moment or two before the Jirachi sighs.

"You are not the first to ask me that question in the past couple of days."

"Who else was here?"

"Our old friend Cresselia came by along with her old mon, they were in high spirits." Neoral spoke. Tabitha was annoyed, why would those two be looking for Dynamo and worst off…why would Neoral help them out.

"I know what you're thinking…and let me be blunt…I am not picking a side."

"You little…shit!" Tabitha could run his face through the table. If anyone deserved to find that colt it was her, not some pussy of a dark type that had to bother others in their dreams. Cresselia and Karis were messing with her money…and her colt. She needed to find them and fast or else she was going to shit out of luck, and one pissed off deerling.

"Hey, HEY, HEY!" Neoral points at the deerling. "This was before I knew you was hired to track down Dynamo, plus everyone wants a piece of him so why should I deny that information? What if those two were working with Ruby and Radiance as well? Dynamo has made enemies of a lot of Pokemon over the years. I can give you the same info I gave them, but only if you do not try to hurt me."

"Fine…you gave them a head start; doesn't mean I can't still find my prize." Tabitha could beat herself up for this one.

"I told them about how he got hostile during the party, ran off and headed towards the west, most likely heading towards a boat or something that could take him far away. The party had been away from the school near the mountains. It is kind of amazing you're this far away from where he was last seen."

"Radiance told me in her letter that I should talk to you first and that he possibly could be near this area." Tabitha thought of the letter and what Radiance had told her. She wished that her old friend could have just come herself and helped her look, but she was trying to set up a life with Ruby right now, and this was the last thing she needed to concern herself with. No, she will find Dynamo and bring him to justice…and then some.

"Well…from what Karis and Cresselia had said, they found him a short while ago."

"What? Then why were they here?" Tabitha could hardly believe her luck.

"They told me that he got away after some time and that he could be here in the area, or nearby in the forest just off of the coast…possibly near your home." Neoral took a sip of his tea. "It's no concern of mines if you catch him or— "

"NO IT IS!" Tabitha was tired of Neoral bull shit, he was going to help her whether he liked it or not. "We have a possible killer on the loose and you are more concerned about getting laid than about finding him. The only dick you're getting tonight is the one I am going to shove down your tail hole if you do not help me. We're going on an adventure Neoral…you and me. If Dynamo is in the forest, we'll find him, or else die trying."

"But I like living…and…I have my date with— "Tabitha saw the Jirachi starting to cry.

"Grow a pair Neoral, cause you and I are in this together until the end. I'm tired of your bullshit, you are giving me the run around and now you're my bitch until we're done." Tabitha got in the Jirachi's face, the pair were staring the other down as they struggled to find the next thing to say to one another. Tabitha wanted to find Dynamo, for both Radiance and her own personal interest, while Neoral wanted to live in peace. Well he wasn't going to have that peace until they got Dynamo. This was his punishment for being annoying.

"Um…what if I'm tired?" Neoral asked while he looked at the way out, Tabitha got in his way.

"Oh, I'll carry you. You're not plunking out on me Neoral! Waste my time…oh I'm going to get it all back and then some. Besides it'll be good for you to get off this island, build character."

"You sound like Ruby…" Neoral sulked.

"Well she always was good at whipping you into shape." Tabitha puts a hoof under Neoral's chin and gives the Jirachi a kiss on the lips. "And don't worry about not getting laid tonight…I'll take good care of you. Like a good master does to their pet."

"Why me…why can't I just find normal girls…."

"I'm normal Neoral, just not someone who likes to be fucked with. But don't worry…I'll make it up to you while on the road. We'll take care of one another, needs in all. Now pack up, we're leaving in 30." Tabitha wondered if she had an enough time to find her daughter, she wanted to see Din before heading out. Walking over to the door out she looked back at Neoral.

"And don't try running out on me, I will find you, and punish you."

"Punish me how?" She could hear the Jirachi gulp from here. It brought a smile to her face.

"I'll leave that to your imagination. Not all punishments have to hurt…nor do they have to humiliating, some can be fun. Tickle your imagination…yours and mine." With that the Deerling heads off, a big smile on her face as she was confident that she'll find Dynamo, that she was sure of. But that this little journey wasn't going to be boring and lonely after all. But let's see where her daughter was, maybe she can get in a quick match with her or at least catch up before she would spend who knows how long out on the road. Din always was good company, a lot like her…though minus all of the godly powers and love for having a good time. With a sigh the Deerling heads towards the castle. The lack of acting like here had to come from her father…

Bucks.

What good were they for other than for breeding?

Din

Din was on a nice date with her boyfriend Wooly the Flaffey, the sheep was taking her out tonight to Tail Lifters for a nice evening of good food and dancing. The club was mostly known for being a club and place to get laid, and that fact often over shadowed the amazing food that they served there. Din was a big fan of the buffalo wings…

Ya Din didn't mind eating some meat every once in a blue moon. It took her a while to eat just a few pieces of meat and sometimes she found herself throwing it back up but…she fricken loved it enough to deal with it. Wooly didn't think it was healthy and stuck to just eating vegetables but then again this was why she wore the pants or in their case dick in the relationship. But no, she loved letting her boyfriend be the male sometimes, but then again, he loved to put on his bow and reverse their roles at times too. They had such a fun relationship, one where Din and Wooly got to reverse their roles when they felt like it and mix things up. Some thought Din was an odd ball or even a trans, but nope she was all girl, born that way and honestly didn't want to change.

"Din…sweetie…why do you have to eat that meat in front of me?" Wooly asked while they were sitting at a small table in the corner enjoying their meals and listening to the live band that was playing now. The two of them noticed a cute Vulpix and Rattata dancing near the middle of the floor in front of them, the pair were staring into the other's eyes. Din knew that look, and better yet she knew the couple. One was her under study Lilith, a protégé much like herself, she got straight A's and was a powerhouse battler who used her high IQ and dragon training to best her opponents. Din loved how smart Lilith was and how easy it was for her to pick up information that she taught her. While the other Pokemon was Ribbon, another well rounded student who used her intelligence to win battles. Though unlike Lilith she hasn't won anything major just yet but given how talented she was that was sure to change sooner rather than later. Ribbon was her best friend Ember's protégé. To see those two hitting it off warmed Din's heart.

"What are you looking at?" Wooly asked while eating an french fry the sheep loved to stuff his face with potato's.

"Oh, Lilith looks so cute over there with Ember's protégé, I mean they look meant for the other." Din murred.

"It's a rat and a fox, I'm surprised they are not eating one another."

"Lilith wouldn't try to eat Ribbon, that would be the other way around genius. And for your information I think they will be a cute couple if they do hit it off. Though then again knowing Lilith she might just want to do a one-night stand and get her fill." Din blushed. "If it is…I might have to talk to her about that at some point. I really do want her to be happy, big time since she is so far from home and has been depressed about it."

"Really, you think so?" Wooly asked, some ketchup was on his muzzle. "I didn't know since she has had 10 different dicks in her today alone."

"Oh, are you mad one of them, wasn't you?" Din rolled her eyes. "She does like to explore with boys, but she really loves girls. She has hit on me more than once and…I have to say I didn't mind— "

"Whoa…whoa…you're doing what? Din?" Wooly was becoming the stereo type boyfriend. "You're my girl— "

"I am not your property Wooly, not until you put a collar on me." Din glared. "And might I remind you of your little side adventure with your protégé? I have caught you and Prince fucking one another in the tail hole how many times…hmmm…have often I have found you sucking on his dick like a fucking straw….hmmm….how much you like Nidoran dick hilt deep in your tail hole…hmm…and how often have I complained?"

"Um…that one time— "

"You got your seed all over my favorite blanket. Might I remind you I am still trying to get those stains out, so thanks." Din didn't need to put a nail in the coffin, Wooly did that himself as he sunk in his chair. The Deerling giggled.

"But you can make it up to me by taking me Christmas shopping and buying me a new blanket."

"Fine, but can I get a bit of head under it." Wooly joked, though Din gives him a loving smirk.

"I'll make sure it smells nice." The Deerling got up and wiggles her butt at her boyfriend. "Come on, I'm in the mood for some dancing."

"I love you." Wooly followed behind Din giving her a slap on the ass. The Deerling murred.

"You believe me when I say I want to fuck you tonight?" Wooly said as they reached the dance floor. Din sticks her tongue out.

"I'll be honest, I would be a little annoyed if you didn't want to fuck me." Din admitted, she was in the mood just as much as her boyfriend was. Maybe it was coming to that time of year, or maybe it was just that she loved being nailed in the butt by her sweet and caring boyfriend. Din and Wooly were so made for one another, she loved her fluffy sheep so much and honestly didn't want to date anyone else. He was so bold when he wanted to be, putting himself in a tough situation to win her attention.

"Well what are we doing sitting around here staring at lesbian's date?" Wooly asked with a shrug. Din smirked, her smile seemed to burn a hole in the sheep's mind. Wooly gulped and looked around. "Don't give me that look…you know how it creeps me out."

"Oh, I know, and you know how I love to make you squirm." Din nuzzles her sheep, letting him know how much she loved him. Din wanted to get out of here soon, maybe after a few drinks and getting their hip work out in tonight. For now, she'll see about getting them a few drinks.

"Take a seat sweetie, rest your tired lets and let Din take good care of you." Kisses Wooly before slipping away to see Sawyer up at the bar. The deer saw a small line formed around where the Jolteon was, but as soon as he saw her made sure she had some room to slip in. Sawyer made his way over to the deer, a pair of glasses in his mouth.

"Hello, my lovely lady, how are you doing?"

"I'm in a fine mood Sawyer, a pair of Strawberry Lemonaid, and don't forget to spike it." Din murred as she leans her head against the countertop. Sawyer brushes his paw against her head.

"Oh, someone is in a frisky mood tonight. Who is going to do who?"

"Oh, I think I will let Wooly fuck me like the girl I am. It has been such a long time since I let him just take me like a girl." Din smiled. "And I love it when Wooly is allowed to be the ram he was born to be."

"Oh, but you are 100% all girl…unless your hiding a bit more between those long lovely legs I haven't seen." Sawyer blushed, the male's femboyness showing. Din gives the Jolteon a kiss on his nose.

"All girl sweetie, I wouldn't need to strap on a canine dick if I had the real thing. No, no, my mother might be a herm but I'm all female…at least for now." Din watched Sawyer get to work on her drinks, a Vaporeon moves about behind the counter helping the Jolteon with his work. A Flareon yelled from the back holding up a plate of food.

"Full staff tonight?" Din asked, the Deerling couldn't help but take a moment to admire the other eons. She was more into hoofed Pokemon, but she could use a good thick dick in her every once in a blue moon. No she wasn't super into eons like some Pokemon were, but she admired them just the same. The Flareon interested her the most, they were suck thick Pokemon, only Umbreon's were bigger and that wasn't even a true statement…the cutie back there cooking up some wings and fries was one of the thickest Pokemon she has ever seen. She should know…he loved to model and show off that very, very suck able dick. Din's mouth was getting moist just thinking about it.

"Need a moment hun?" Sawyer asked as he gives her two perfectly finished glasses with pink juice in them. Din could smell the "spiked" drinks from where she was. Shaking her head, the Deerling attempts to pick up her drinks but a Sandshrew comes from behind the counter to take the drinks to her seat.

"Ladies should not have to take their drinks to their seats. Oh Din, you should invite over your little friend Lilith, she is having a good night and I think you should meet her new little girlfriend. Lovely catch if I do say so myself."

"I do want Lilith to learn to play with others better, she is such a good girl…just needs a chance to let others see that." Din smiled. "She is my understudy and I want to see her do well. I was a little introverted myself too when I first began coming to school. My mother treated me like a princess…"

"Well your kind of are." Sawyer smiled. Din nods.

"Maybe, but…I do not want to be treated like it when I'm away from home. Here I am just Din the Deerling, a lovely 4th year student who wants nothing more than to be a good girlfriend, a good student a talented athlete." Din smiled. "Anyway, I am going to be with my boyfriend and treat him like a king, and then suck his dick until he pops like a gusher in my mouth. After that I'll make all of his tail hole dreams come true."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to trade places with you right now, that sounds like so much fun. I want to have a salty treat too." Sawyer giggled. "Go get him girl."

"Thanks Sawyer." Din returns to her table where the drinks were already dropped off. Wooly was waiting for Din before starting on his own drink, the sheep looked a little confused at the drink. He wasn't into fruity drinks, but din didn't care, if she was buying, he was going to enjoy what she liked. Plus, she'll make it up to him anyway.

"You love your fruity drinks." Wooly commented. The sheep knew where this conversation was going to go, but he was going to voice his opinions regardless.

"Yes, I do, and I know you do not hate them all that much." Din flicked her tail while sitting in her spot, or more standing but who was counting.

"Drink is a drink, plus its free." Wooly holds up his glass while Din bows her head. Her drink was poured into a glass for Pokemon like her, they can enjoy drinking from a glass like everyone else with a special device that allowed for her to lift her glass and drink it down without spilling it all over herself. The Deerling smiled as she let the flavor of strawberries settle in her mouth, the sweetness was so delightful and tangy, with a nice bitter aftertaste thanks to the lemonade. A true treat.

"Let's call over Lilith, I want to meet her little friend." Din smiled.

"They are on a date." Wooly spoke, the sheep always was timider than her when it came to stuff like this. Understandable, who would want to be disturbed on their date, but who also didn't want to show off their new piece to someone they admired. Din got up and walked over to Lilith and the Vulpix as they were dancing together and made herself known.

"Why you two looks so cute together."

"Din?!" Lilith gasped. "What…what are you doing here?"

"What I can't come to Tail Lifters? Why because it's a gay club? Please. Anyway, how are you doing tonight? And who is this adorable little fox?"

"Um…um…this is…" Lilith seemed to be a little upset, the rodent's voice was cracking. Din couldn't understand why she would be upset? What was there to be upset about? Lilith rarely get flustered or made it hard to understand or read her emotions. Lilith normally was either happy, sad or frustrated, rarely anything in between. She struggled with keeping a relationship, often saying that it didn't work out because her partner thought of her as nothing more than a rodent who was looking for a good time. Lilith was a proud Rattata that wanted to be known for more than just being someone you have a good time with, and instead wanted to show the world just how smart and talented she can be. Din respected her protégé for that attitude and it drove her to help train her that much more. Which was why it's as odd to see that her little protégé was being so timid with her.

"I understand, your scared that I will not appreciate your little relationship with this cute foxy." Din smiled. "Honestly she is a nice catch, if I wasn't in a relationship with my sweet Wooly, I might snack on someone this sweet."

"DIN!" Lilith squeaked. The Vulpix blushed.

"What?"

"Ribbon is mine!" Lilith huffed. "No touching."

"Ribbon is her name huh…I've heard that name before…" Hmm but where did she hear it…oh that's right. "Your Ember's protégé, plus if I remember right you won the Fall Festival."

"No, I came in second…I gave into my desires…" Ribbon blushed, her red eyes looked away from Din the and the others, the Vulpix most likely was a little embarrassed. Din remembered the fight and how intense it had been, though she truly believed Ribbon had won it. Din and Wooly had attended the match together, though in the middle of it they had become bored and began making out. They left the arena just before the end believing that it was a wrap.

"It's alright, every lose leads to a learning experience." Din said proudly.

"I hate losing, I feel so bad…"

"It's ok Ribbon, everyone loses. But think about how much smarter you become, stronger you can be by learning. I won't trade my loses for wins because I wouldn't be the fighter, student and gamer I am without it." Lilith spoke. Din was proud of her protégé, she really has come so far since they first met. Lilith a while ago wasn't much better than Ribbon, she took her loses hard and would often become depressed.

"Um Din…" Lilith squeaked, she was blushing brightly. "Um…may…may we be excused? I want to ah…"

"Of course." The Deerling murres. "Yes, go do what you need do."

"Thank you." Lilith brushed herself against Ribbon, the two girls nuzzled the other. Together they left the club, their tail wrapped around the other. Din sighed happily.

"You know they're going to go have sex right?" Wooly sipped on his drink.

"Lilith is going to make her scream so loud…" Din giggles. She eagerly bites her tongue and kisses her boyfriend. "I want to get laid too, do me Wooly…fuck me until I pass out…" She nibbles on his ear. "I'm so horny…"

"Oh shit…" Wooly chugs his drink.

"So easy." Din giggles with a little wink at her wonderful ram. Din was ready to head home and spend some private time with her wonderful boyfriend. Though as she began making her way through the crowd on the way out the Deerling felt the presence of a most familiar Pokémon in her life. Stopping as she reached the door, she saw the blue and black Deerling standing between her and the exit. Din's ear fold down.

"Din…" The blue Deerling spoke in that family's voice that she grew so…accustomed too.

"Oh, is this a friend?" Wooly asked. Din shook her head.

"You can say that sweetie." The blue Deerling said, a smirk formed on her face. "The name is Tabitha, Queen of the Stags and this is my daughter, Din Princess of the Stags."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Tabitha Queen of the Stags

"My name is Tabitha, Queen of the Stags." Tabitha loved how that sounded, it made her sound so important. But then again, she was so why not gloat about it. She had come here after asking around where the children liked to hang out. Granted Tail Lifters would be the last place she would expect her daughter to be found in, she had raised her so much better than this but…look at the school she was going to. It was no wonder she's was holed up in a filthy place like this.

"Mother don't you have anything else better to do than checking up on me?" Din asked while pushing past her mother to walk outside. It was a good thing, Tabitha did not want to speak to her daughter in this awful place. Walking outside the older Deerling skipped ahead cutting off her daughter from going any further. Neoral floated over to the group the Jirachi was shaking.

"It's so cold out here, can we please hurry this up so we can get inside somewhere?" Neoral begged. Tabitha smirked.

"Oh Neoral, it builds character. Us forest Pokémon do not have the ability to just run into a nice home and get warm. We learn to tough it out."

"Bullshit!" Din snarled. Tabitha wasn't surprised to see her daughter get up, in fact she expected it. She always was the type to fight the power. Such a rebellious spirited child, she loved it. She wanted to someday take advantage of that fiery spirit that her child had.

"Back in the forest we have homes, to actually say that we live like savages out in the wild is stupid!" Din stomped. The sheep called Wooly held onto Din.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yes…" Din stared at her mother. "I just need to handle my mother…"

"You know…I sense a pattern here…" Neoral said while floating in between everyone, the Jirachi points at Tabitha. "Do all of the Generals and Commanders have issues with their offspring's? Like really…you are giving me vibes of Ruby #2."

"Honestly Neoral, my daughter and myself have a wonderful relationship. She can be a little defensive at times, but she is a wonderful little fawn." Tabitha pats Din's cheek, the little fawn pulls away. "Now, now…is that anyway to treat your mother?"

"I'm not little anymore, please do not treat me like I am." Din huffs. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be sitting on your throne back home. Or did daddy wise up and finally put you in your place?"

"Oh, my little fawn…the more you try to fight your fate the more wrapped around it you become." Tabitha wiggles her tail. "Besides, your father was nothing more than a sperm donor to me, he did his job…. granted I think you have a bit too much of your father in your but…no one is perfect."

"Oh my god you're such a BITCH!" Din was starting to cry. Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Hey, lighten up on her." Wooly spoke while holding Din.

"She will be ok, she is my daughter after all." Tabitha closed her eyes, a cool wind blew against her face. She knew what she had to do. "I came here to see my daughter before I have to go away for a little bit, mommy has been given an mission from High Commander Radiance. I might get into a little danger…" Tabitha smiled. "It's going to be fun."

"Oh yes…what does High Commander Radiance want with a psycho like you?" Din asked, her eyes red from her tears. "Who are you going to hurt this time?"

"Hurt?" Wooly questioned.

"Stay out of it." Neoral spoke, the Jirachi finally was getting on board.

"No…I do not care who she is, no one makes my girlfriend cry." Wooly got in front of Din, the sheep was bucking up to the older Deerling. Tabitha shifted a hoof in the snow.

"You remind me of my "mate." Tabitha chuckles. "At least the way he was before I showed him who is the boss. After a good butt whooping, he learned to put his balls away and not flaunt them everywhere. Do you want me to teach you?" Evil smirk. "I'm a great teacher, I'll teach you real good."

"MOTHER!"

"You'll live Din." Tabitha pets her daughter's boyfriend on the butt as she walks around him. Her daughter had good taste, he was a real cute one. She approved.

"Come on Neoral, we're got some road to make up."

"Alright." Neoral floats ahead of Tabitha, that Jirachi seemed to want to say something. Tabitha looked behind her at Din and Wooly the two were talking about what just happened. Tabitha wasn't sorry for messing around with her daughter, the Deerling needed to learn that life as the queen wasn't rainbow and sunshine, in fact it often involved making tough decisions and dealing with more want than needs. No, she will figure it out sooner or later, just that when she did Tabitha hoped that she was the one teaching her. Din was strong minded and even more strong willed, it would take a lot to break her down. But she could be broken down.

"I'm no father, but do you think that was the best way to treat your daughter?" Neoral asked as the two of them headed back near where the Jirachi lived. Tabitha didn't feel like traveling at night and instead went into his home.

"Hey! I thought we were going to travel?"

"Tomorrow morning Neoral, it's too cold to be out for a long time. I wanted to see my daughter before going." Tabitha flops down on a cushion. "We'll rest and, in the morning…I'm making waffles and then after that we'll go on our epic adventure."

"Oh brother." Neoral rolled his eyes. The look on Neoral's face was priceless. Tabitha realized why Ruby didn't want to stop hanging around this little cutie, he was just too much fun to miss being around. Heck she didn't even want to give him up after this was over.

Lilith

Lilith took Ribbon back to her place, the Rattata finally returned home after telling her roomie that she wouldn't be long. Heather saw her friend walk through the door looking a little happier than usual and the first thing to come out of her mouth made Lilith's ears droop down.

"Honestly Lilith, if you were going to get drunk at least bring me along." Heather said as Lilith entered the room. The Espurr's arms were crossed, but it wasn't until she saw Ribbon did her expression change.

"Did you get laid, or did you bring her back hoping for a threesome?"

"Neither, though the second does sound very tempting." Lilith chuckles. "Heather this is Ribbon, and Ribbon this is Heather my roommate. She can be more mellow than this when she hasn't been waiting for a hour or two for me to come back."

Lilith brought Ribbon into her room, it was small but cozy. There was the main room itself, with two smaller rooms in the back where Lilith and Heather slept. The main room had their crystal ball with the video game set up on it still. Heather had of course gotten bored and continued playing the game, on the screen she saw that the Espurr had lost to the Rockruff player who had been giving Lilith a run for her money all day. She really hoped to figure out who he was someday just so she can duel him in reality and see if he was honestly that good in a real fight. Though as Lilith sat down to take a close look at the game, she saw a few names going up the daily rankings.

"Who is Chippy?"

"Over the last hour there has been this Zorua that had won a match and then came close in a few others. Though he stopped playing." Heather brought over some tea she had made earlier and reheated. "You two look like you had a good time."

"Yes." Ribbon spoke the Vulpix blushed. She looked at Lilith, her big red eyes scanned over the Rattata. "You friend here is very lovely."

"Not as sweet as you." Lilith responded

"Please not right here…" Heather groaned and got up. "Just remind me that I don't have a boyfriend of my own."

"You should hang out with my friends then, I'm sure if you hang around long enough one of them will hit on you." Ribbon suggested, the Vulpix crawled up against Lilith. Lilith brushed her paw against Ribbon's head.

"You're so sweet Ribbon, where have you been hiding all this year?" Lilith asked. She stared into the Vulpix's…purple eyes.

"You'll wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ribbon chuckles.

"Try me." Lilith kisses the pix's head. Ribbon seemed to hesitate for a moment, but she kisses her back.

"Part of me has been asleep, while the other half has been struggling with her lesbian/bisexual feelings. It's pretty complex." Ribbon gives an embarrassed giggle as if she was trying to keep something within her down. Lilith felt a little confused by her sudden change of attitude, almost as if she had a change of heart of even better yet personality. But maybe she was just feeling a little odd being in the company of someone else. She did just say she was struggling with her sexuality.

"Are you a lesbian or bisexual?" Heather asked from across the room, the Espurr was sipping on her warm drink while reading the latest issue of Nine and Vine: Winter Edition Lunar Year. Lilith knew that Heather was bisexual at the best, but her friend was pretty much into boys. The Rattata could talk her into sometimes cuddling or even letting her go down on her, but Heather rarely if ever will return the favor. Lilith didn't care, she loved the taste of females and preferred them over boys any day of the week. Though she was a Rattata…as such dicks being in her was nearly required. Her species loved to breed. Arceus they loved to breed…

"I think…bisexual….at the minimum." Ribbon blushed her purple eyes seemed to be trying to look away…

"It's ok…I am bi as well, nothing be ashamed of." Lilith puts a paw on Ribbon's face and closed her eyes before going in for a kiss. She was met by a swift return…

'Oh Arceus…she is…wonderful kisser. It's like I'm wrapping my tongue around something so minty and…oh…I can't describe how her tongue feels, besides cool and lengthy…oh my…the wonderful things I bet it can do. My word it's like she was made for being a lesbian…wait she she…is she getting on top of me?'

Lilith felt Ribbon slowly moving her onto the ground the fem was laying on top of her soon after, their hind legs were wrapped around one another. Lilith feels cold saliva dripping down her throat, a icy chill could be felt sliding down her throat. She felt her tongue being pushed back into her mouth as the Vulpix was starting to dominate her. The Rattata blushed as she didn't mind this at all, granted she was going to return the favor soon enough, but…why stop the ride when it was just getting to the good part. Lilith ran her paws along the pix's back, her soft fur felt good in between her digits.

'This girl…oh my…' Lilith giggles.

"I wanted to play video games." Heather could be heard getting up. Lilith managed to break away from their kiss long enough to speak to her friend.

"I left your candy on the counter."

"If you two get loud, please use the gag balls." Lilith heard the crinkling sound of Heather grabbing her snacks and then the door to her room close shut. Lilith felt Ribbon sucking her neck in between kisses, the Vulpix oddly enough was showing a lot more passion and experience than the Rattata expected from someone like her. At first, she looked like very innocent looking pix, maybe some experience but nothing mind blowing or worth writing home about. But this…this felt like someone who had a lot of experience in pleasing another female or at least at least getting their mouth dirty.

"Oh Ribbon…where did you learn to be so passionate from?" Lilith asked, the rodent's eyes were seemly glowing.

"A little something, I picked up along the way. I wanted to learn to please my girlfriend." Ribbon spoke, her eyes…

'Their red again…no…no…impossible…they were red…always red…your seeing things Lilith.'

"Girlfriend?" Lilith asked.

"Her name is Amber and we…we're on a break right now." Ribbon got up from Lilith, though she kept a paw on the crouch. Lilith gulped as she sits up.

"It's complicated but just as we went on break some things happened and…some things that made me question my sexuality. It involved a boy…" She blushed. "And to make a long story short it ended up causing some friction between us and we decided to take a break. That and she got into contest battles and started seeing a Pachirisu boy…" Ribbon rolls her eyes. Something odd caught her attention…

'Blue…her eyes are blue….' Lilith had to rub her eyes this time to be sure. But when she stopped the Rattata saw that they were…

'Purple?'

"Sweetie…Ribbon…" Lilith clears her throat. "Before we get any hotter and heavier, can you please explain to me why your eyes keep changing colors?"

"My eyes…oh…I didn't know that they were changing that much." The Vulpix blew a small sheet of eyes onto the ground near them and stared into it. Her ears twitched a few times as if she was listening to something…though Lilith didn't pick up the sound of anything. The pix seemly shake her head as if agreeing to something and then smiles.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What…" Lilith squeaks. Ribbon attitude…her demeanor seemed to have shifted all at once. Her eyes…they were solidly purple now…

'Oh Lilith…what have you gotten yourself into this time?' 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Ribbon

~ You know Windy…I hate you sometimes. ~ Ribbon spoke to her other half, the Vulpix was upset about being in this odd ball relationship with a rodent of all things, a rodent! Ribbon knew that they could do better, sure her and Amber were taking some time away from one another, but she still had standards. Mon it was amazing this Rattata didn't smell like the rest of her kind, piss and dicks. All they were good for were being cum rags.

~ Wow Ribbon…seriously? Cum rubs…hello? ~ Windy spoke up, the Suicune spirit snickered. She wasn't upset, no she was impressed, little Ribbon was sounding more and more like their mother every single day. ~ You want some Candy there Ruby? ~

~ Fuck you! ~ Ribbon snarled.

~ Oh, watch your words Ribbon…think about who you are talking too. I'm in love with this…mmmmm "cum rag." ~ Windy spoke back.

Windy had been laying with Lilith for a little while, the Suicune spirit was happy to be with someone who made her happy. Amber was nice but she was just a walking dildo to her, she was good for getting laid with and clearing the pipes, but she didn't see or want to have a long-term relationship with her. Amber was too easy, she was so…needy and that was boring to Windy. Her more passive side might enjoy her company; it was easy sex and it was such a lazy task to get her to do whatever she wanted. Nah…Windy needed someone who can push back, or better yet dominate her. Oh, mon she wanted to get dominated…just told what to do, bend over, pop that ass up and take it like the bitch she knew she was. Ya…that is what Windy wanted, she wanted to be mounted like a bitch in heat. Getting marked afterwards to be reminded of her place…

Just like what she does to Darious!

"Ruby…"

"Huh…"

"Ribbon…"

"Who is calling my name…" Windy asked while looking around. The purple eyed Vulpix looked around, she felt light headed after her conversation with her other half. She couldn't believe that Ribbon was still with her, the passive vixen had wanted to stay away from her for the past two weeks. Windy had helped make it easier by for the most part just napping all of the time and simply being on cruise control. She didn't like getting in fights with Ribbon, it was too easy to beat her making it boring. Plus without Ribbon she couldn't use all of her powers. Together they were strong. Though why was she being called Ruby?

"Ribbon are you alright?" "Yes…sorry I was having um…bit of a internal conflict." Windy blushed.

~ I am not going to stop us from getting our mouth wet tonight… ~ Ribbon spoke. ~ Just remember this, you owe me…you owe me big time. ~

~ Of course, Ribbon…because you have zero interest in getting our mouth wet in some lovely rodent juice. ~ Windy smiled both in reality and in her mental world with her other half. She didn't care how her other half felt, she wasn't in charge and plus…if she really didn't like Lilith why stick around for the show, or better yet…why be part of it.

"Why did you call me Ruby?" Windy asked as she curled up with Lilith, the Rattata brushed her head fur, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Because you mentioned the name silly." Lilith kissed her again.

"Oh…"

"Ruby…that is the name of Arceus's General of Emotion. Are you doing a report on her?" Lilith squeaked. "Oh she is so cool, I would love to meet her someday."

"Why would you want to do that?" Windy felt her other half becoming curious.

"To carry such a burden…General of Emotion, I mean…she is the Master General, tasked with directing the other Generals and the army as a whole. And she is the Mother of Pokemon…I mean, Ribbon we're talking about the greatest Pokemon to ever walk their earth not named Giratina or Arceus. I just…wow…and she is a Mew. Oh, my Arceus Ribbon…I would drink her bath water!"

"Um…creepy." Even Windy was feeling like this was going left field now.

"Sorry…" Lilith blushed. "I just really get into stuff like this. She is super cute…Mews' are super cute and Ruby is the only blue Mew out there. I bet she is super kind, respectful and must be an amazing mother."

"HHAAAAHHHHAAAA!" Windy fell onto her stomach, the Vulpix couldn't stop laughing to save her life. Tear ran down her face.

"Aaaahhhh…?" Lilith seemed taken back. "Jerk?"

"Ooohhh…. s-s-sorry." Windy rolled onto her back. "You want to fuck me?"

"You just mocked my ideals and now you want me to fuck you?" Lilith had to be confused, but Windy didn't care. It was so funny hearing someone call her mother "good" at being a mother. If only she knew. "You are one odd ball Vulpix you know that right Ribbon?"

"Oh if you only knew— "Windy felt Lilith lay over top of her.

"Show me then, I want to know more about you sweetie, a lot more about you. I want to know your dirty secrets, the things that you do not want anyone to find out about, I want to know what makes you tick, what makes you moan, what makes you blush, and yes…I want to know what makes you squirm and scream.

Windy looked surprised, almost as if she just got hit by Astonish, the Vulpix felt the warm breath of her Rattata friend blowing down on her. Lilith wrapped her tail around Windy's making sure that the Vulpix couldn't get up or escape.

"I hope you didn't have any plans, cause your mine all night long." Lilith smirks darkly as if she was letting some "fun" ideas run through her mind. "Only thing I'm wondering, what will be more fun, to do you like a girl…or like a boy?"

"Excuse me…oh shit…are you a herm? Nothing wrong with that—"Windy began.

"Wha—n—n—nooo." Lilith shook her head.

"Oh ok, like I said nothing wrong with that. My old girlfriend was a herm, made for a very enjoyable experience. If I felt like fucking a boy, I always could just go to her."

"Din is my mentor, and she…has interesting taste in toys." Lilith got up off Windy and walks over to a large toy box in her room. The Rattata pulled out a Rattata sized strap on, its shaft was purple with red fading at the base of it and around its tip. The rodent slips into it.

"Why is everyone I know odd?" Windy asked herself.

~ OH, this is rich, not only if she a rodent, but she is into odd sexual stuff. Good job Windy, you know how to pick them. ~

~ I know…she is so neat! ~ Windy's eyes become bright.

~ You've got to be kidding me…~ Windy mentally pushed other have away.

"You alright?" Lilith asked the Rattata presented herself before the Vulpix, her cheeks were flush as she seemed a little nervous. It was the most adorable thing Windy had ever seen, both in her old life and her new.

"Your beautiful." Windy stepped forward, the vixen kisses her little friend. "Perfect…"

"Thank you…romance time is over." Lilith pushed Windy off of her, the vixen hits the ground, a paw sits on top of her stomach. Lilith has that same smirk again, the one that made her gulp only moments ago. As creeped out as Windy should be…this was completely the hottest thing she has ever experience.

"I think I'm in love…" Windy said only to find a paw on her mouth, the rodent had shifted herself enough, so they were butt to face or as most know it as, 69 baby.

"We'll see how you feel after I get through with you. If you still think you're in love in the morning…I'll pay for breakfast."

"Do I get to lick it off of you?" Windy asked licking her mouth.

"Of course, you do, while I pet your head and tell you how much of a good girl you are." Lilith giggles. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Chip A Fairy's Touch

The rest of that week didn't feel all that magical or special to Chip anymore, him and his friends had grown further apart as they barely spoke to one another in between classes and hardly saw one another after school. Chip tried to talk to Darious though the Rockruff seemed to have his mind in other places other than being around his best friends. Ribbon hadn't been hanging around everyone since she came back from her date with someone who she refused to tell any of them about, while Amber of course was busy with her contest training with her new boyfriend Kia. Chip hated how all of this felt as each night he was once against visited by the Espeon in his dreams…

"Oh, Chip that is so terrible to hear…" Cressy spoke as she and Chip sat together in the gardens just outside the castle, the Espeon's voice was smoothing to hear making Chip slightly forget his worries and issues. The Zorua couldn't believe that he was coming to his dream girl with his issues, but she seemed the only one he could speak to right now.

"Why do you not go to Meadow with your problems my sweet?" Cressy picks a few flowers and sets them down together.

"Meadow…I don't want to bother her with petty issues. She is my mate not a therapist." Chip sighs. "I love her too much to bother her with school issues. She might go to class with me from time to time, but she is not a kid…she is a beautiful and powerful General."

"It is a wife's duty to stand by her male and take care of him during both times of peace and war." Cressy picks up her flowers using her psychic powers, tying them together with a small ribbon creating a bouquet. She then hands it to Chip.

"A gift for you my dear, I want you know that these little sessions of ours are such a wonderful time away from my normal life. I cannot express how nice it is to sit here and listen to your troubles and guide you."

"I ah….um…thanks…" Chip felt a little odd.

"Honestly I first came to you hoping for a good time, but you oddly enough are not a very physically sexually attractive Pokemon."

"Hey!" Chip could cry, how did she not think he was that sexually attractive, what didn't he have…he could transform into it. "I'm sexy…"

"Oh Chip your cute…I would have sex with you because I love how cute you are, and honestly….I wouldn't mind sitting my butt on your face and letting you suck me dry." Cressy blushed. Chip felt himself get a instant boner.

"What are we waiting for?" The Zorua asked as he falls onto his back, legs spread. "Cum on papa…."

"Chip…" Cressy giggled. "That is very tempting." Cressy sits her butt right next to his face, the Espeon stared down at him. "You are so cute…I could just eat you up. Oh yes, I can…. very, very much so…" Chip felt a soft paw touch his face before the cat eon leans down giving him a kiss on the lips. Just as quickly as she lays it on him, she took her maw off leaving behind a odd warmth that Chip could not describe right away, but it seemed to smooth him.

"Next time we meet let's try to make things interesting, no relationship issues, no friend problems, let's have some fun ok."

"Cressy before you go…who are you? Are you real?" Chip asked.

"Was that kiss not real enough for you Chip?" Cressy asked, the Espeon pushed up against him, nearly knocking him over. Wait…she was pushing him over, the Zorua fell onto his back, only to have the eon press herself up still against him. Chip almost felt like he was with Meadow right now with how aggressive Cressy was being.

"I mean…. a little more….convincing wouldn't hurt." Chip snickered. Cressy purred.

"Chip do you know what a wet dream is?" Cressy asked, she sits lightly on his crotch, the Espeon was trying to not push all of her weight down on him. Chip gulped as he remembered hearing about that in Professor Lita's class.

"A spontaneous orgasm while you sleep."

"Yes, though do you really think those orgasm truly is…spontaneous?" Cressy giggles.

"What are you— "

"Oh Chip…I love little Pokemon like you, you are so full of wonder, so easy to get aroused, so easy to…." Licks the Zorua's nose.

"What are you about to do to me?"

"Whatever you want me to do cutie, it's your dream." Cressy giggles

Chip awoke the next morning feeling…tired, as if he had been up all night. It was the first time since seeing Cressy in his dreams that he felt tired and…wet. The spot under him was sticky and he would need to change his bedding. Chip noticed that Meadow wasn't sleeping next to him, the Shaymin had oddly made a nest for herself next to him, but why? As much as Chip wasn't to figure that issue out he was too tired and…oh man his mind was so foggy…he could barely think.

"Meadow…? Hey Meadow?"

"Chip?" Meadow stretches out in her little bed. "I haven't sleep by myself for so long. How did you sleep?"

"I feel tired." Chip admitted.

"Lucky for you it's a weekend, you can sleep in." The Shaymin got up and yawned. "Are you still having dreams of that Espeon?"

"Ya…"

"I see…" Meadow seemed cold this morning as if something was bugging her. "I will warn you Chip, the things you do in the dream world can and will have consequences in the real world. Some Pokemon are at their most powerful in the dream world and feed on the positive or negative emotions of those they find there. They can sap your strength in more than one way. Some will fight you, other will pretend to be your friend and sap your strength when you least expect it. The most dangerous ones are Succubus, they will tempt you, pretend to be your friend and then when you least expect it…they will mate with you."

"That um…doesn't sound so bad…" Chip was lightly panting.

"Yes until they drain you for everything your worth, and once they get you Chip, they will continue to come back to you time and time again, draining you more and more…" Meadow walked out of her nest and pushed again Chip, pushing him to the ground.

"Ok! Enough, I swear I'm always in this position." Chip got up. He was wake now.

"Chip if you have run into someone like that in your dreams you need to let me know." Meadow stared at her mate, her eyes seemed full of anger and…worry.

"Why?"

"Chip I'm your wife, your mate…and I would hope to think your best friend. Succubus are no joke, they will feed on your energy at first, but they will start to take over your life as well, your emotions…they are nothing to play around with. It might seem like a good time but believe me…they will ruin you. Just ask Destiny." Meadow lays back down on her bed. "You can make your own breakfast today."

"Awesome…" Chip walks away, his weariness seemly long gone.

Chip tried to see if any of his friends would like to hang out today, but no one seemed interested in him. Darious told Chip that he was going to go on a date with Halvon and see about patching things up with him. Ribbon was going on a date with someone secret and Amber of course was most likely sucking on a pair of nuts. Everyone had someone but him today.

"Guess I'm going solo today…" Chip asked himself as he walked down the shopping district of Neon Central. He walked by a window with a big purple bow in it…

"That bow?" Chip noticed it was still there, that big purple bow that he remembered from weeks ago. It was on sell now.

"Chippy!"

"Oh no…please not him. Please not him. Plea—"Chip felt something curl around his stomach and pull him back.

"Oh, my lovely boyfriend Chip, what brings you to the shopping district." It was him. Chip looked up at Zephyr.

"Why are you here of all places?" Chip groaned. "Why…"

"Now is that anyway to greet your super cute, very intelligent and very loving boyfriend? Nope, nope, nope." Zephyr giggled. "I should be asking why you are here Mr. Cutie."

"Please don't call me that, I'm not a fag!" Chip growled.

"Oh? Now no one was calling you no such thing." The Sylveon pats the Zorua's with a ribbon. "Besides that, word has so many other meanings, but I guess I know what you are using for in this since. Besides what is wrong with being a little bubbly."

"You are too bubbly Zephyr, just a little too happy for me to stomach at the moment." Chip feels Zephyr tug on his neck fur. "You know I was talking to Meadow about taking you out some time Chip, just us foxes. A day on the town getting ourselves all cute and then we paint the town red that night, with us painting each other white afterwards. If you know what I mean." Giggles.

"I am not gay like you." Chip tries to pull away from the Sylveon.

"And yet Chip, I think you stop trying to fight your own feelings and just be yourself, you'll find that we are not that different." Chip feels himself lifted off his paws and put on the Sylveon's back.

"What are you doing?"

"Treating my boyfriend to a day out and giving my favorite aunt a day to herself. You really should learn to take care of Meadow Chip, she works so hard to be a good mate to you and you sort of…take advantage of her." Zephyr walks them into the shop where the bow was.

Chip was greeted by smells of freshly cut materials, fresh leather, cloth and wool, cotton and other fine materials. Chip had never been in a store like this before, where they made everything in house and was filled with so many unique aromas. A Whimsicott was in the back working on a new line of accessories while a few Cottonee were busy running the register and greeting customers.

"Welcome to "All Your Dreams" we are the Cottonee, please ask if you have any questions."

"Chip, we should get you fitted in something nice." Zephyr gazed over some nice pieces of clothing.

"I'll pass." Chip grumbled. "It's not every day they have a clearance sale, 60% most items, including your adorable little bow that you won't stop eyeballing since I first found you, and no I do not mean just today, but since we first met. You should treat yourself Chip, or if you want, I can buy it for you." Zephyr wiggles the Zorua's cheeks. "Come on it'll be fun, and besides it will help with your training."

"Training? Training for what?" Chip really couldn't stop looking at the bow, he couldn't help but let his eyes drift back over to the shop display whenever he could. A Swadloon was at the window taking down the very bow that Chip was coveting so much. Jumping from Zephyr the Zorua raced over to the Swadloon.

"NO! What are you doing?"

Chip couldn't believe he was causing such a scene as the Zorua was eyeing the bow, its rich purple color seemed to shine in the light. Chip's heart was pounding in his chest as the Swadloon tucked the bow under its cloak.

"Sorry but this has to come out of the window, we need to add the new items. If you want this one you will have to ask the manager, he has plans to use this elsewhere." The Swadloon pushed back Chip. Without thinking Chip jumped onto the Swadloon stealing the bow and raced away to the back of the store. A ribbon caught him by a hindleg pulling him up.

"Are you trying to buy or steal?" Zephyr asked.

"I want it…" Chip dropped the bow onto a waiting ribbon.

"Throw him out of the store!" The Swadloon that Chip had stolen the bow from barked as it raced over, small paw prints were on its cloak.

"Wait, wait, can't we work this out? I mean he just wants to buy it." Zephyr begged, the Sylveon looked at the Zorua was slight annoyance in his eyes. "I mean you were going to take it off the shelves just now right? Come on will your boss really miss it?"

"He's right, we were just going to take it apart and use the fabric on other things, if we even got the measurements right on the first try." A Whimsicott said walking from the back. She picked some fabric out of her fluff. "I didn't think someone would want it that bad, I mean its been sitting up there on that fake Zorua all winter. Give them the discount, anyone who is willing to get in a fight over a bow deserves it."

"You really didn't have to." Chip sulked.

"I saw you two there looking it a few weeks ago, it was so cute." The Whimsicott pets Chip's head as Zephyr puts him back on the ground. She gives him a little kiss on the forehead. "You really are cute, this bow will let everyone know it too."

"I'm not cute, and the moment I get that bow home I'm putting it in the dresser never to see the light of day again." Chip grumbled.

"He's a pawful." Zephyr gives a small bow. "He's still a work in progress."

"No worries, we get them all of the time. Take care you two and remember to come back, love to see how cute this little one is going to be wearing that bow."

"Oh, you'll see…"

Chip felt Zephyr pull up on his tail, tie something around its base and then sit him down again. Looking back Chip saw that he was wearing his new bow, the big purple accessory look…. amazing on him. Looking over at a mirror he saw how the purple form the bow brought out his highlights and paws. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he couldn't get over how cute he looked. Chip looked at Zephyr who smiled back.

"Oh he does look so good." The Whimsicott gasped.

"Wow." The Swadloon simply said and then walks away. "I'm hungry."

"I look like a herm…" Chip sulked. The Zorua couldn't stop wagging his tail nor staring at himself.

"Come on I'm going to treat you to a walk, we're going to the big city." Zephyr picks up Chip and sets him on his back.

"Huh?"

"I want to take you to Unity City Chip; I think it's time you and I spent some quality time together." Zephyr pays for the bow before taking them outside, the Sylveon had a little extra pep in his step.

"Do we have time for that? I mean its cold outside. What about Meadow? I mean…how are we going to get there…um…do you think this makes me look girly?"

"We have all day today and tomorrow Chip. Yes, it cold out here but we'll be ok, there are heating coils under Unity that help to keep it warm in the winter. Meadow could use some alone time. And yes Chip, it makes you look girly, you are half girl after all. But that is not a bad thing since your naturally cute and it only helps you to look even more of the part and is part of the training, I want to start with you." Zephyr quickly answered all of Chip's questions.

"What is this training?" Chip felt Zephyr start walking towards where the portals were. The Sylveon was humming all the way there as he was completely calm about everything.

"Are you listening to me?" Chip asked with a little kick to Zephyr's ribs.

"Yes, Chip I am, and ouch please do not kick me like that I am not a horse." Zephyr stopped by a portal just off the beaten path, it was blank as there was no destination programed into it. Zephyr placed a paw on the portal and muttered some words in a odd language. The result was a small blinding light and the picture of what must be Unity City at the core of the large portal.

"What the fuck was that?" Chip gasped.

"Ancient magic." Zephyr touched the portal as if he was testing the water. "Radiance taught me and Sai how to use portal magic during our basic magic training long ago. She likes to make sure we keep up with it by someone dropping us in odd locations with only a book of spells and basic building materials and we would have to create a portal back home."

"What kind of parent does something like that?" Chip asked as Zephyr begins walking them through the portal to Unity City.

"Easy, my mother…"  



	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Tabitha Cowgirl the best Position

Winter has been harder than normal, the wind has been a little colder, the snow a little deeper and the ice a little thicker, but none of that mattered to Tabitha, it could never break her spirit. The Deerling was unlike any other, her spirit was stronger than the hardest steel, her drive could outlast a entire clan of Lucarios, not to mention that she could outlast any of them any day of the week in the sake. She was the strongest legendary turned normal Pokemon there was, there was no one who was tougher than her by a long shot.

"Hurry up Neoral, we're almost to our clients house." Tabitha barked at the Jirachi, he was falling behind making it take longer to reach their rest spot for the night. Their journey had taken them to Fablereach, home of Radiance and Ruby, their clients. Tabitha had reason to believe that Dynamo could be hiding out in the forest nearby Fablereach and would need to find a warm spot to sleep for the night, so who better than her old friend and current client Radiance. Neoral seemed to tense at the mention of seeing Ruby again.

"Can't we just go to a hotel? Please!" Neoral floats out of the snow to catch up to her. The Jirachi touched the Deerling's butt making her turn from blue to red.

"What is your problem!"

SMACK

Neoral was knocked into the snow by a powerful kick. "Oh, my Arceus…why did you kick me?"

"What do you think?" Tabitha blew cold air from her nose. "You're lucky I do not blast you."

"Oh, blast me?" Neoral get up out of the snow, a red hoof mark was on his chest and chin. "I bet you can't even do it, no…I KNOW YOU CAN'T DO IT!"

The nerve of this little punk talking to her like she couldn't defend herself. Tabitha was the queen of stags, the Commander of Life, she was Xernous! Oh, and if he thought that just because she was a cute Deerling…

"Tabitha…ah…Tabitha…. wh-what are you…" Neoral was moving back slowly as the snow under Tabitha was melting, the Deerling's body glowed as she was building her power. She didn't care who saw her, she didn't care if she blew up a house, oh no…a house would be small damage compared to what she was planning to do to this smart mouth.

"You called me weak…" Tabitha's eyes glowed as she moved forward as Neoral tried to retreat. She was going to blow him back to that sorry shake he called a house.

"Your more rational than this…" Neoral falls onto his knees though gets back up quickly. "That's really cold."

"Don't worry I'll warm you up." Tabitha's horns began flashing. She had use Geomancy. With a smirk the Deerling released a nasty close-range Energy Ball blasting the ground Neoral was floating over and sending the Jirachi flying high into the air, so much that he had vanished from view by the time he had stopped rising. The blast could be seen from the other side of the large lake that Fablereach was built around. Looking up one would think that it had begun snowing.

"He didn't even say anything before I shot him. Hmmm…its not as fun when they do not make any noise."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Tabitha could faintly hear something screaming.

"Oh, there it is." Tail wag.

"AAAAAaaaahhhhhhHHHH!"

"Closer."

"AAAAAAAAaaaHHHHHaaaHHHHH!"

"Almost here…" Tabitha prances around the spot that she had blasted. It wasn't until now that she noticed the charred black snow and dirt from her attack. Looking at how little the spot was she wondered if she held back too much.

"I really should have used a bit more power, 3% was nowhere near enough."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH—"

CRASH

"Oh, goody he's back." Tabitha danced around Neoral's "grave" as the Jirachi was buried under snow, dirt and gravel. The impact from his landing caused more snow and dirt to be shifted around. Looking at where the Jirachi laid one could see that he was buried at least 3 feet underground, maybe 5 feet. It wasn't a bad landing considering that Tabitha had been looking to make him go at least 6 feet under when he landed.

"My body…"

"Oh, I've got you…big baby." Tabitha's horn's glowed and the snow and rubble was shifted away leaving only Neoral inside of his hole. He was covered in ice and an odd odor was coming out of the hole.

"Did you…?" Tabitha stepped away. "You stink."

"Oohhh…." Neoral hold onto his back. "Fuck you…you try…" Neoral cracks his back, whining out in the process. "Oh Arceus…that hurts. Ooohhh…you try being blasted over 100 feet and then crashing back to the earth. Fuck you…your crazy bitch." Neoral slowly lifted himself out of the ground. "Ok…I'm ready to see Ruby now…ooohhhh just thinking about dealing with her…"

"Good." Tabitha puts Neoral onto her back. "It won't be that bad, I promise." "The faster we find this stupid pony, the faster I get can away from all you nut bags." Neoral cried. "I need more male friends…"

"You want more dicks in you?" Tabitha asked as she starts prancing about, the Deerling felt in high spirits after her little performance.

"If it makes you feel better, why not you put your dick in me huh? Will that shut you up?" Neoral asked while holding his head. "Oh my god…I'm begging to get plowed by a psycho Deerling that has horns…is this what rock bottom is."

"Having sex with me is rock bottom? Really?" Tabitha stopped moving, her ears twitched. "I will have you know Neoral…" Looks back at him, eye twitching. "I will do things to you that will make you question your sexuality…"

"HELLO? HELLO? IS ANYONE OUT HERE? WE JUST SAW THAT LARGE EXPLOSION?"

"Holy shit is that the sound of who I think it is?" Neoral gasped. Tabitha could tell that he was relieved that something was disturbing them from their conversation. He might think he was out of the woods, but Tabitha didn't. She took a moment to look at his crotch…

"I think I heard the sounds of a bitch over here?" Tabitha heard the families voice of Ruby. She could never forget the sounds of the General of Emotions aka The Blue Mother. She was the most respected Pokemon in Arceus's Army and possibly the most powerful Pokemon in the world…after her of course.

"Hmm if I was possibly placing a name to the one you called "bitch" I would argue to say that it might have been from someone who is very scared…"

"Sounds like Radiance is here." Tabitha smirked as she walked towards where the voices were coming from. Visibility this morning was a little rougher thanks to the snow in the air but after a short time she found the two fox Pokemon that were the leaders of the once powerful armies. Ruby the cute Vulpix was wearing a brown scarf with cream stripes on it. While Radiance was wearing a pink knit hat and a small sweater with "Family" written on it. Tabitha smiled as she neared the pair, only stopping when they finally crossed paths.

"Cute as always Radiance." Tabitha bowed.

"Oh, Tabitha you do not have to do that, I have long ago retired. Formalities are no longer required." Radiance returned the gesture regardless.

"You never stopped being my leader Radiance." Tabitha spoke as she lifted herself up. Neoral was set down near Ruby who only rolled her eyes.

"No bow for me Neoral."

"Bite me." Neoral snapped.

"Don't tempt me Neoral, I'll bury your face in the snow while I fuck you into submission." Ruby smirked evilly. "Don't worry, I'll be nice, I'll make sure there is a picture of your little fuck town nearby so you can cry to it while you whisper how sorry you are to it. Not because you're getting fucked in the tailhole like the bitch you are, but because you know that he can't satisfy you like I do." Ruby snickered. "He has to give you a reach around, I don't…"

"Dear Arceus…you are soulless." Neoral gulped and gets behind Tabitha. The Deerling wasn't done with him yet, she and him had a score to settle, but revenge was a dish best served cold…which wasn't hard to do considering how the weather was.

"I'm sorry to be so pushy but can we please get inside, its cold out here and I do not have on my set of super cute winter clothing." Tabitha pushed the issue.

"Yes." Radiance turned to Ruby. "Be nice to our guest, you were the one who couldn't wait to see Tabitha and Neoral, talked all morning about it."

"I am nice…" Ruby turned her nose up. "It's Neoral's fault for getting me started…"

"And you have to be the big Vulpix and be nice to Neoral." Radiance pushed up against her mate. Tabitha wanted to roll her eyes but…she kind of wished that she had someone to be like that with. The image of Buck filled her mind…and then an image of him acting like Neoral reminded her why he was a sperm donor to her.

"But I don't want too…" Ruby groaned as she followed beside Radiance back home. Tabitha stopped paying attention and let her mind drift away, back to a moment long ago of when she felt that she missed out on her chance to find her "Ruby."

[ Azura Throne]

Tabitha had arrived at the meeting of the legends in her usual style, racing in headfirst. She was one of the first to arrive that morning, the big Xereas hated coming late, it meant that she would have to push her way through a lot of other Pokemon and would have to hear her partners talking about how she couldn't show up on time. Funny part was all of those who talked a big game were always the ones late, but if you arrived after them you were the one that was late. So, she came early, found an ice patch of grass to graze over and watched all the other legends come in one after another. First was Latias, she arrived with her sickly-looking Marshal Elizabeth.

"Eliza you have to eat." Latias spoke as the dragoness tried to get her Marshal…pet to eat her food. Xerneas didn't care much for charity cases and in her eyes, she should have left that runt out in the streets. The only thing she could possibly see that runt amounting too was a good fuck toy.

"Tabitha can you help me convince Eliza to eat some food?" Latias asked while holding a small roll and piece of jerky.

"Why should I eat…it won't do me any good." The pet barked. Tabitha rolled her eyes as the large stag looked for an excuse to stay out of this. This was why Latias shouldn't be a Commander, she couldn't even control her Marshal. If you can't control the one Pokémon who has pledged their life to you then how can you expect to lead a unit?

"Why do you shut up and do what your told?" Tabitha snapped at the Eevee. Latias gasped but with a sharper glare at the dragon Latias didn't say much else.

"Shape up, both of you." Tabitha spoke. "We are about to go to war; this meeting today will lay down the rule of the game and then things will get real. I hate working with youth…even less with babies. If I could have it my way neither of you would be here nor instead would be shining our soldiers' poles…if you know what I mean."

"Tabitha…" Latias seemed to want to cry.

"What do you think you're doing speaking to her like that?" The pet had a voice. "She is your equal."

"She is not my equal, I have been part of this legion far longer than her and I didn't suck a dick to get in." Tabitha blew Fairy Wind at the pet blowing her back. "Don't ever raise your voice to me again, else I might step on you."

"You are so mean— "Latias tried to speak but Tabitha stopped her.

"And you are too passive and nice. You will not win a war being friends with everyone, this is not that kind of game." Tabitha was glad that Latias got here early, she needed a hoof up her ass and her mentor was failing to do that. "This kind of game you either leave them close to death or you finish the damn job. I know you are friend with the Shaymin over there…" Tabitha points at the Sky Shaymin that just landed and transformed back to its land form.

"What does Meadow have to do with this?"

"I've seen the way you look at her…not my kind of thing, it makes you seem weak." Tabitha scolded.

"There is nothing wrong with liking a girl…is there?" Latias's voice became lower.

"Disgusting, but no…being in love makes you weak. It makes you hold back when you should be pushing forward, it clouds your judgement, it makes you slower, and it can get you or worst others killed on the battlefield." Tabitha looked at Latias's pet. "It gives some things in this world a fighting chance…when nature never intended for them too…"

"Why are you so cold?" Latias asked, she seemed defeated.

"Because I am the Pokemon of Life…" Tabitha got up and walked away, her point made.

Tabitha remembered sitting by herself for a while after that, she watched most of the rest of her teammates continue coming in, late as always. Radiance arrived in marvelous fashion as always, with crap all over her face and a look like she hasn't washed for days. She would get so into her experiments that she neglected her own body. Pokemon of Knowledge and Light, a gift and a curse.

Radiance was a lovely Diancia, the only known one of her kind. She was on the skinny side, with a very narrow middle and a large rock like butt under her. Her diamonds were unpolished and didn't sparkle very much in the sun slight. She had black bags under her eyes and looked tired. Tabitha could tell that she was under fed and only ate just enough to survive.

"Lady Radiance it's good to see you." Tabitha greeted.

"Tabitha it has been a while, what are you doing now and days?" Radiance asked.

"Lady Radiance I wish you would let me take care of you, at least let me polish your diamonds." Kusima said while sitting next to the High Commander. Kusima was a beautiful Vaporeon that had been in Radiance service since Tabitha first met the Diancie. She was what that runt Eliza hopefully will be some day, obedient and goes out of her way to take care of her master. A good pet.

"Yes, yes…another time Kusima, we have…um…what are we doing again?" Radiance asked with a almost robotic chuckle. Tabitha could tell that she was faking it, but she was going to go along with it. Radiance has been learning to show more emotion, it was fake, and everyone knew it, but they wanted to support her regardless.

"We are here to negotiate with Ruby and her forces the terms of Arceus and Giratini's war." Kusima spoke. She was a good Marshal who knew her place. She supported Radiance, took care of her and spoke for her when she couldn't speak for herself. Which sadly was more often than it should be.

Kusima unlike her master didn't under fed herself and looked very healthy. Her skin shined; her blues were popping out while her whites looked very white. She had a thick tail and a nicely thick behind. Tabitha wasn't gay, but if she was…she would so fuck her. Yes, Tabitha liked to look but not touch. Kusima was said to be able to transform into a herm when needed…but Tabitha has never seen her with a dick and…if she had the chance, she wouldn't mind taking a peek. Tabitha could admire something beautiful and Kusima was one of the most beautiful Marshals in the Legion. Almost more than the idiot she called her Marshal.

"Kusima haven't you tried to clean your paws?" Tabitha asked.

"I've tried Lady Tabitha," Kusima said while holding up her forepaws. The Vaporeon's paws were black, even her nails were darkened, the natural blue that her paws once were no longer could be seen. "But my paws are thinking are going to always be like this now, the consequences of doing calligraphy."

"Yes, magical calligraphy." Radiance pitched in, the Diance almost seemed to magically turn on when the topic became interesting. "She has been messing with magically infused ink and the results are very, very good."

"Oh, Lady Radiance it's not that special…" Kusima blushed. "My magic is nowhere near as powerful as yours or Lady Tabitha. You two are naturals."

"Well of course, you are a Vaporeon." Radiance simply said. "But…I think with a little work we can work past that and make you so much more powerful. Your ink magic is a start. I am interest in your sculpture magic and what it can do when combined with your ink. The power to literally create our own army and move it anywhere will be what wins us this war."

"As long as I can still get my hoofs dirty, I will be happy." Tabitha spoke while looking at the still blushing Vaporeon. Was this little creature really the key to their success?

"Well they will see you coming Tabitha, you are after all…very tall." Radiance said. Kusima sprayed some water onto her master's body and started rubbing her down with a cloth.

"Excuse me?" Tabitha asked as Kusima had her butt to her. The large deer rolled her eyes. "Eons! Why does Arceus like the little rebellious species so much?"

"I'm right here." Kusima slapped her tail down.

"I kind of forgot that you were here, your butt takes up too much room."

"Tabitha be nice, Kusima is just trying to get me ready. As for you being tall…you are very tall and easy to see coming." Radiance pets Kusima as she continued washing her. "I don't deserve someone so nice."

"It's my pleasure my Lady, I love taking care of you and you mildly treat me like a pet, which is better than some Pokemon…" Kusima looked back at Tabitha.

"You are lucky that I never picked you to be my pet? Else you would be spending a lot of your time taking care of all my needs…like a pet should be doing." Tabitha normally didn't lose her cool but these eons…they were so rebellious. She didn't like that Arceus made them in his image, plus he gave them his power, his multitype power. It has been documented a Eevee being able to use multiple different elemental attacks, and there has even been a seen care of that same Eevee being able to jump transform into different evolutions. Sooner or later their kind were going to try to take over she knew it. Just look at their kind…all they did was subdues Pokemon like her and then steal their power afterwards. Why else was Radiance acting so dumb around her, and Latias…she should just give her dick to that stupid furball already. She was unfit to lead anything.

"Does Kusima upset you?" Radiance asked as the Vaporeon was working on her backside.

"No…at least when she's around you open up a bit more." Tabitha spoke. "Radiance after this is all over, I want to take some time to experiment more with my transformation formula, I think I am getting close to making its affect last. The other day I transformed myself into a Deerling again, and…I managed to get the size down this time so no 5-foot walking Deerling." Tabitha chuckles.

"Good."

"Can you say a bit more?" Tabitha asked.

"You did good." Radiance closed her eyes.

"My leader…" Tabitha got up and started to leave.

"Lady Tabitha." Kusima spoke, the Vaporeon bowed her head.

"What?"

"I think you should get a Leafeon or Sylveon as your Marshal. They will help to balance you out." Kusima bowed her head again.

"I don't trust your eons, why would I want one you as my Marshal?"

"Because we are cute for one, and many take on some sort version of our master's power. We are good at balancing out our master's powers and are very loyal. You are the Queen of Stags and I know that you try with Buck, but he is not right for you. From what I heard…I think a Leafeon will be able to satisfy all of your needs and then some." Kusima blushed.

"What do you know about my needs!" Tabitha could smoke this eon right now for what she said. No one mentions her…" needs" and gets away with it. If she wasn't Radiance's damn Marshal. "You think that because your Radiance's Marshal you can do what you want?"

"No…no that is not true my Lady." Kusima kept her head lowered. "You just seem so tense and…a good Marshal takes care of her Commander's needs no matter what they are. And…I think that if you had a better suited Marshal you will be take care of like a queen should. You might look at us eons like we are evil and want to overthrow your kind but…that is the opposite of what we want. We love serving the legends, it's a honor. And I know for a fact that when you find the right Marshal you will love them dearly and they will love you too." Kusima lifted her head, her eyes were reddened. "Please Lady Tabitha…learn to trust others, you are too beautiful and too caring to be by yourself."

"…." Tabitha didn't speak anymore but instead started walking. Thank Giratini she left that dildo of a Marshal of her's at home. When she got home…oh brother what was she thinking, the only thing he was good for he couldn't even do well. Oh, so useless…

CRASH

"Ooohhhhh…."

"Ouch…what where you're going!" Tabitha was seeing stars for a moment.

"Sorry, I was in such a rush I wasn't paying attention—"

"Shut up, don't talk to me." Tabitha was upset from what Kusima had said. She got up and noticed something blue and cream-colored standing near her. Looking down she noticed it was…. a Keldeo.

"I'm sorry…."

"Wh…wh-what is your…name?" Tabitha's tone became softer as she stared at the colt people. Since when did such a Pokemon roam in their ranks?

"My name is Dynamo miss…"

"Oh, please I am not a Miss, just a call me Tabitha…"

"Oh, your Tabitha, Ruby told me about you during our pep talk." Dynamo smiled. "Your cuter than what I thought."

"Oh, thank you…" Tabitha couldn't believe she was blushing, what was wrong with her. He said Ruby and pep talk, he was on the other side. She was possibly going to have to blow this Keldeo…oh no nothing like that…gross. She gets blown, not the other way around…

"I really hope we do not have to fight one another." Dynamo said, the cute little Pokemon's eyes shined. "I am not sure how I will do fighting someone who is as skilled and cute as you."

Oh Giratini…she could so blow this cute pony…damnit she wanted to get laid now.

"I've got to get going, Ruby has told me that I had to be at the joint meeting on time." Dynamo bumps noses with Tabitha and then takes off. Tabitha stared at his ass all the way until he arrived at the large meeting area on the other side of camp. She felt her heart still beating in her chest.

"Aww is someone in lo—" Tabitha a familiar voice speaks from behind, but she wasn't going to have her moment ruined.

"Shut up Karis!"

"Awww…. I just wanted to say hi." The Darkria groaned as he passed Tabitha in route to the same spot as Dynamo…

Tabitha rolled her eyes, she'll catch up, it wasn't like she was in a rush anyway. But that Keldeo…. Dynamo…he might be worth getting there early just to watch and admire. How did someone so cute, so handsome so…lovely…no that wasn't the word, so strong…. who cares he was perfect? Tabitha began walking in the direction of where he was at, her heart would guide here to her dream colt…  



	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Ruby The Runaway

Ruby and Radiance's home was nestled just by the western edge of Fable Lake and was at one of the main entrances and exits to Mistera Forest. The road leading towards the north lead to Mistera itself while the southern road lead towards some of the other homes and town of Fablereach, all in all it was a nice setup for someone who had the money or resources to build. This was Radiance's home that she had built some time before the beginning of the last war and from what she had told Ruby was her pride and joy, a true statement of her magical and craftsmanship abilities. The home was a mini mansion with at least 3 entrances into the home, 3 floors with one level that went underground. There were enough rooms inside of the home to take care of anyone who may want to stay the night or for a while and behind the home was a nice grape garden in the back that provided a nice supply of wine grapes for the fall. Radiance told Ruby that she had started growing grapes for making wine shortly after the war as a means of having a reason to go outside as she didn't have many reasons to get any kind of sunlight.

The inside of the house was warm and very cozy, the walls were painted in warm orange and pink colors with pictures on the walls over various parts of the region and important Pokemon in both Ruby and Radiance's lives. Radiance had taken the time to set up as many of Ruby's personal items as she could so the Vulpix could more easily find comfort in her new home. Ruby had been very against wanting to move into Radiance home feeling that she didn't belong in Fablereach, it had been a major gathering place for Giratini's supporters during the war and the last time Ruby had come she hadn't been very welcomed. Granted the last time she had been to Fablereach she had been taken prisoner by Radiance and experimented on. Things like that do not go away that easily.

"I promise that the only experiments I am going to do on you involve seeing how long you can last or how much cum you can take before saying "Radiance." Radiance had told Ruby soon after Ruby moved in.

"How big is your kitchen?" Tabitha asked as her and Neoral settled in the living room. Ruby had brought them some warm drinks and small pieces of fruit. She found it odd to play hostess, something she nearly never did back in her old home. Neoral smugly took the cup of tea from Ruby.

"Thank you,"

"Don't get too comfortable Neoral, if you start acting stupid, I will push your ass back outside so fast you won't even have time to think about it." Ruby snarled. "Understand me?"

"Can you bring me some cheese?" Neoral asked. "Or crackers, I think I can go for something with some texture to it."

"Why you—"

"Ruby." Radiance said calmly, the Eevee was holding a tray of assorted food on top of her head. She gently sets the plate onto the table and hands out food for everyone to enjoy. Once done she gently pushed Ruby along back to the kitchen where she hums a little tune while washing off the tray. Ruby waited for Radiance to finished before speaking.

"Why are you being so nice to him?"

"Because he is our guest and we need to play good host." Radiance turned around; her pink eyes investigated her wife's. "And Neoral is just being cheeky because he always must play host for us, never the other way around. Let him have this one love."

"He sometimes makes me so mad." Ruby admitted. A kiss on the forehead and a lovely purr made her oddly enough feel a lot better.

"And when you get that way come talk to me about it and I will sort him out." Radiance puts a paw under her wife's chin. "You are not alone anymore Ruby." Radiance gently touches the Vulpix's gold and pink color, reminding her that they were mates now. "We solve our issues together."

"Look at you, all talkative and positive." Ruby kissed Radiance. She looked back at the door and with a little swing of her hips made the door to the kitchen close. "Does that mouth do anything else?" Ruby pushed her wife onto the counter. Ruby saw the look of lust in her mates' pink eyes, she was looking in between them at the Vulpix's throbbing red rod, it was already moist from her eagerness. Radiance licked her chops; the odor of her fox breath blew into Ruby's nose.

"My mouth can do a lot of things sweetie, it's just what do you want it to do is the question." Radiance responds. Ruby loved the new Radiance, all lewd and ready to fuck like the fox she was. But was she that much better since she became a Vulpix? Nope she wasn't, she was this needy since she was a Mew, just didn't have anyone else around that could keep up with her. Well that wasn't even true, she never really cared to love anyone else other than Radiance, everyone else was just a good time to her. How could they know how to love someone like her? Bangam, Snow, Ace, Kaji, the laundry list of other Pokemon who though they could win her heart over. Fools.

"I don't know, I like it open, and wrapped around my—"

KNOCK, KNOCK

Ruby could burn the house to the ground right now with how upset she was. Who had the balls…NEORAL!

"Um…hey before you girls get all hot and sweaty, can I get some more tea?"

The Jirachi knocked on their kitchen door again, nearly opening it but stopped himself. Ruby's ears pinned themselves down, the Vulpix could honestly roast that Jirachi alive. She wanted to have sex with her wife, on top of this kitchen counter using possibly some of the condiments around them for play, but here she was…dealing with what she felt like was a waste of a powerful body. Neoral should be off somewhere getting laid, having some dog's dick shoved down his throat, not here stopping Radiance from letting her shove her dick down her throat. A simple soft touch on her should made Ruby come back to reality. Radiance nuzzled her cheek a soft soothing murr emitted from her throat calming Ruby's flaming spirit.

"We have guest."

"I know…its annoying and—"

"It would be rude of us not to invite him…" Radiance simply said. Ruby gasped when she heard her wife's words, they came out so calmly as if Radiance has said something like this a thousand times before now. Ruby stared into her eyes looking for some sign that she was joke…

The longer she looked the more she realized that Radiance wasn't joking. The Eevee puts her paws on Ruby's face, her cock was throbbing in between her legs as the Eevee was shifted herself up onto the counter. Ruby gulps as she was able to feel the thick cock brushing against her chin, she casually gives it a lick.

"I really thought I was going to be the one making you do that." Ruby blushed. Radiance brushes her paw against her head.

"Lucky for you we can share the experience." Radiance chuckles. "You have taught me how to honestly live Ruby, I can never repay you for helping me to break out of my shell and experience life. You are the greatest thing to happen to me."

"Whoa…" Ruby was lost for words, she didn't expect this from Radiance, the normally cold and sometimes robotic Diancia-turned-Eevee. Radiance has been experimenting with her emotions a lot lately, trying to not only announce how she was feeling but also show it. It sometimes was easy to see that she was forcing herself to do it, though there were times when Ruby couldn't tell if she was trying to force herself to feel something or if it was the real deal. This, this felt more real than the world around them. Radiance really was in love with her.

"Sorry, was it too much?" Radiance asked, the Eevee seemed flustered, her paws were moving about in an odd pattern as if she was trying to complete a puzzle. Ruby blushed back and kisses her mate, she was very happy to think of doing much of anything else.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I swear I am going to— "

CRASH

"AAahhhhhh"

"Huh?" Ruby's eyes shot open, the Vulpix couldn't believe what she had felt and heard. Swinging her head back she saw that the door leading into the kitchen had been blown off its hinges, nothing but a few pieces of wood were still attached to them. In its wake was shattered wood, a cloud of saw dust rose from where the door had been. Under all the woods as Neoral, passed out from what ever had hit him and the door. Looking back at her mate Ruby saw Radiance's pink eyes glowing, the Eevee was grinning as she stared at where the door had used to be.

"What did you do?" It was obvious answer but the only thing that Ruby could think to say right now, she was still in a slight state of shock. Radiance gripped Ruby's butt with her forepaws, the Eevee pressed herself as close to her love as she possibly could. She wrapped her hind legs around her and pushed the Vulpix into her waiting vulva. Radiance lets out a long moan as Ruby felt herself forced into her wife tight warm body, Ruby felt instantly at home in the moist entrance almost as if this was where she belonged and everything else was being away from home. Ruby tried to think of something, anything, but the harder she tried to think the less thoughts she could process. It was almost as if Radiance was blocking her thoughts, only wanting them to think about the here and now, to think about mating…no that wasn't the right word for this, no they were breeding, they were going to fill this world with more of their kind.

"Fuck me Ruby, fuck me like the female that I am." Radiance moaned.

"What about—"Ruby felt her head touched but Radiance, the Eevee started into her sapphire eyes.

"I don't care if the house catches on fire, nothing will stop me from having you in me. Now stop talking and fuck me already." Radiance used her legs to push Ruby along, one of her hind paws was pushing into her anus.

"Radiance you paw does not go there— "

"Well then you better start fucking me then Ruby, else I am going to fuck you." Radiance spoke, and Ruby obeyed her liked, slowly humping herself into her wife's awaiting pussy. Ruby thoughts about how to god this felt, about how much she needed this, no how much she wanted this. She wanted to fuck Radiance, she wanted to stick her dick so far into her waiting little fox body that she could taste her dick in the back of her throat. Vivid image but that was how Ruby felt…or maybe that was what Radiance was thinking and wanted Ruby to do her.

"Damnit Ruby…" Ruby spoke to herself. "Hump harder." Ruby tried to encourage herself. She heard a giggle from Radiance as she slid in and out of her mate, the Vulpix's long fox cock was more than enough to fill the Eevee's sweet tunnel and then some. Ruby felt how slick Radiance was, her sweet scent filled her nose driving the Vulpix to want to try harder to make her happy. Ruby felt like Radiance was becoming hotter, her body becoming slicker as she was becoming lost herself to the moment. Ruby's eyes narrowed as she looked back, Radiance's hind paw was still pushing up against her tail hole, a bit of it soaked from some of the Eevee's splashing back on her paw. Ruby didn't think that her wife could be a squirted but then again, she wife was full of surprises.

"Faster." Radiance commanded.

"I'm trying…" Ruby whined, the former Mew wasn't used to being on top or fucking anyone like this. She was used to being on bottom and letting her partner do all the work. Radiance rolled her eyes and nipped the Vulpix's neck.

"Please know I love you and only am doing this for our combined pleasure."

"What?" Ruby asked her wife. Radiance smiled and before Ruby could try to guess what was coming felt something smooth, long and large push into her waiting tail hole. Ruby tried to look back at what was violating her tail, but Radiance worked to keep her eyes on her.

"I'm going to…fucking…kill you…" Ruby whined through tearful eyes. Radiance didn't stop smiling, her eyes was glowing pink as Ruby felt the object continue to slide further and further into her before hilting inside of her. Ruby felt herself squirting some of her cum into her wife awaiting womb, her P-spot being pushed up against in…a pleasurable but still insulting way.

"I love you…so much…. ooohhhhh…" Radiance moaned, the Eevee willed on the Vulpix. "Finish me…fuck me until I blow….and fill me with so many Eevees."

"I'm going…to fuck a…vul…Vulpix…." Ruby lets out a roar, the Vulpix felt the object…no let's be honest, the fucking dildo sliding in and out of her. Ruby's sapphire eyes glowed as she took charge and retuned the nip that Radiance had been giving her until a moment again. Ruby spread her hind legs and began humping up and down into Radiance like she was a bitch in heat. Or better yet the bitch that Radiance wanted to be. Ruby lets out a howl.

"I'm going TO FUCK A VULPIX INTO YOU!" Ruby howled loud enough for Tabitha and the now awakened Neoral to hear in the next room. Ruby heard something shuffling around behind them, but she didn't care. In fact, if one of them wanted to fuck her cold pussy she wouldn't stop them, in fact she might give them a trophy. No, she prey was under her, the Eevee that decided it would be funny to slide a dildo into her sensitive tailhole like she was Chip. Chip liked getting nailed in his tail hole, Neoral like getting nailed in his tail hole, Meadow thrived on it. She wasn't any of them…but after tonight she might not mind joining the club.

"Did I find your little button?" Radiance asked.

"Fuck you." Ruby snarled.

"Oh, someone is finding their emotions. Or better yet I think I found your wild side…that side that you like to hide." Radiance eyes shined, the smirk on her face made Ruby want to slap her dick against it repeatedly until Radiance begged her to stick it in her. Ruby bit down harder on Radiance's neck fur, the taste of her fur in her mouth made Ruby's tail flick all about, the eager Vulpix was growing so close again.

"You don't know me…" Ruby snarled, the Vulpix shoved her entire length into her mate, pushing her knot as deep into her as possible tying the pair together. Ruby felt Radiance cum all over her, the Eevee's female fluids splashed all over Ruby's lap, or at least what could come out of her, Ruby was thicker than she gave herself credit for. What didn't go splashing all about slowly dripped out of Radiance and drip down to her tail hole and the countertop under them. Ruby felt her own orgasm take her, the Vulpix howled into her mate's fur as her round after round of Vulpix seed spilled into her mate's waiting and already half full womb. Ruby swallowed her spit, some Eevee fur and most of all her pride, the Vulpix sexual high was starting to drain away.

"What…what happened to me…" Ruby questioned herself out loud. The Vulpix swore she's as seeing blue just now, the world had been all sapphire like to her. A tap on her back made Ruby look her mate in her pink eyes.

"Its call being in a runt or better yet…heat." Radiance snickered, the Eevee shifted herself in a way so less of their fluids was spilling out of her. Radiance blew a little air onto her face.

"I've never felt that way before." Ruby questioned herself. "I'm…always in control…"

"General of Emotions." Radiance simply stated. "You're a Vulpix now, a creature known to have fiery passion. It's only natural that the longer you are a Vulpix the more of their personality you will take on. Don't fear it Ruby, embrace it." Radiance sighed happily. "Giratini please embrace it…for both of use sakes."

Ruby closed her eyes and thought of how good everything had just been. She loved Radiance and it was obvious that Radiace loved her too. The sex was good, maybe even better than just a few weeks ago when they reconnected. And this sudden rush of feelings and sexual desire, was it really because she was Vulpix? Were its dangers to give into these emotions? No…she was Ruby, General of Emotions, this was what she did for a living. There was no way she could ever lose control. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Fox Training Chip

Unity City was a vast city that was built in the center of the Unity Region and was the symbol of the regions name sake. This city could be reached from any part of the continent by its many road that lead in and out of the city along with the portal system that was so well organized that someone could nearly go to any of the other major cities throughout the region with ease. Only a few main cities did not want to play ball with the portal system and as such there was no direct portal to the city instead forcing someone to have to walk a certain amount to reach their gates. One such city was Dragonic City up north that did not want to have anything to do with Unity City and cut themselves off from the rest of the region. But no one worried about that and instead embraced and encouraged the constant growth of the region's transportation system.

The spot where Chip and Zephyr had been outside of Wayward Park where all the main transport portals were stationed. The portal leading to Bangam was near Founders Fountain. As Chip and Zephyr walked away from the portal the Zorua looked back at the fountain to see an oddly looking statue of a Absol spitting out water from its mouth. Chip wondered if the statue was supposed to be of their headmaster as it was pointing towards the portal leading to Bangam Island.

"Hmm I didn't know they finished building that." Zephyr announced the Sylveon smiled as she neared Chip.

"Why do you say that?"

"The last time I was here they were still talking about adding a Bangam water feature here. Hmm…I guess they didn't go through with adding his most valuable body part on it." Zephyr turned around to leave.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Chip asked the Zorua hurried after his mentor and male mate.

"Oh brother, if you need to ask…"

The pair found themselves at a nice inn shortly after leaving the park, Zephyr told Chip that he had booked the room for the weekend and they were going to have a good time getting away from it all. Chip wondered why Zephyr had preplanned this getaway and wondered if he had alternative motive behind the move but didn't press the idea. It was nice to get away from Bangam Island and from the school itself. Chip had never ventured this far away from home, in fact Bangam was the first place other than his forest he had ever seen before now.

Growing up Chip and Amber never ventured far away from home, the fear of them falling out in public and shifting forms always worried their mother and she insisted that they stay home for their own safety. Chip never mind the arrangement though Amber was a completely different story, she hated not being able to live a completely normal life and would argue with their mother whenever she could. Chip didn't like staying in the forest either, but he hated being teased more and it was already bad enough that he sometimes would hear the children in the forest talking about the two of them when they were not around. Ribbon had been the only one in the forest who seemed to understand them the best and treated the two of them like they were normal Pokemon and not some kind of strange creature. But now they were "split" and could live somewhat decent lives.

"We're going to be here for about two nights and two days Chip." Zephyr said while guiding the Zorua up to their room. Upon entering Chip saw that they were staying in a room with a view. From the front door they were instantly looking at a large window that overlooked the city. They were able to see the large pond in the middle of the city, along with some of the local parks that littered downtown, and the Pokemon Guild that was nestled in the center of Central Park and its large stairway leading up into it. Chip looked beyond the guild building to see the sun setting in the distance, its orange and red colored painted the sky and made the clouds look larger and fluffier than usual. Zephyr stood at the window staring out at the city.

"Radiance owns this room." Zephyr spoke from the window. "It's part gift and part something she bought from the owner of the place."

"Who owns this building?" Chip asked, the Zorua sits down on a comfortable couch seat. A bottle of water was left on the small coffee table.

"Who do you think?" Zephyr said with a smile. "Ace."

"ACE?" Chip blurted out, knocking over the water.

"He is a rich mouse…. rabbit…whatever he is…. Victini." Zephyr murres, his eyes closed for a moment as he was most likely thinking of the extra cocky General. Chip found himself confused.

"Why would Ace help your mother? I mean hello, General of Arceus, Commander of Giratini."

"Because the Generals and Commanders are friends outside of the battlefield Chip. Opponents not he battlefield do not have to mean that you must hate one another. In fact, being able to be friends with your rivals is a blessing." Zephyr approached Chip, the Sylveon's ribbons slightly moved up and down. "On another subject, tomorrow I plan to take you out Chip, we're going shopping."

"That is for girls." Chip rolled his eyes. But then again look who he was talking too, Zephyr. The way he acted he might as well trade his balls in now for a vagina. No Chip might have given into his pressure earlier but no more, he was all boy. And boys do not go on shopping trips.

"Oh really." Zephyr stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "How about you and I fight then, a little sparing will do us some good."

"Why would I do that?" Chip rolled his eyes again. "I don't fight girls."

"Good thing I'm not a girl." Zephyr brushed up against Chip his soft body pressed up against his. Chip coos as he smelled his mate's strong scent against him. But before Chip could get too comfortable, he felt Zephyr's paws press the area around where his head was, the Sylveon's sheath pressed against his own.

"The only girl I see here Chip is you, and I will never call you that since you do not want to one." Zephyr kissed the Zorua's head. "You know Chip, I could easily defeat you, right here and now and make you my bitch."

"No…" Chip's voice became high as the Zorua was scared now. Wait scared…why? There was nothing to fear, Zephy would never hurt him. No, he was just trying to scare him.

"I can, you're a Zorua and I'm a Sylveon, a sexeon." Zephyr continued, the Sylveon's ribbons wrapped around Chip's hind legs. "I mean, you keep calling me a girl…and I want to show you how much of a girl I'm not." Chip noticed a smirk form on his mate's mouth.

"Why are you doing this…" Chip couldn't believe what he was doing, begging…it was so stupid, so humiliating! This is what girls did but…he was scared too. No…it had a be a trick, Zephyr was—

"Are you crying?" Zephyr asked in a mocking voice, his ribbons became tighter around Chip's legs. The Zorua's fear scent became stronger and stronger as he nervously was trying to figure out how to stop Zephyr.

"Please…"

"Well fight me off then, use a move and push me away." Zephyr commanded. Chip gulped and tried to swipe at the Sylveon but ends up netting air. Chip gasped.

"Why are you doing this!"

"Because Chip…I want to help you learn a few lessons." Zephyr released the Zorua. He pets his head with a ribbon then sits down on his lap, the big Sylveon butt pressed against his face. "Ah that feels good, so soft…"

"GET OFF OF MEEEEE!"

"No, you called me a girl, I think some eon nuts in your face will help you learn to not say such mean things…Mr. Zorua." Sylveon giggles while pushing his balls onto Chip's face, the aroma of his male-hood made the Zorua become slightly horny. Chip felt his rod starting to push its way out of his sheath for Zephyr amusement.

"Oh, screw you." Chip puts his paws in between him and Zephyr's fine butt….no big butt….no his butt, his paws were put in between this beautiful piece of ass. Wait Chip didn't want to think of Zephyr like that either, at least right now.

"You want to screw me Mr. Zorua?" Zephyr giggled with a wink and Chip felt his blood boil, he wanted to hit him so much. Zephyr must have sensed Chip's emotions as he got from him though not without pressing his butt against his face once more.

"You ready to fight Chip? Afterwards we can rub ourselves against one another to sooth our pains." Chip noticed the Sylveon's slight erection, the pink rod swung in between his beautiful legs. Chip's heart skipped a few beats as he stared at it. Zephyr blushed. "Oh, stop that Chip, you're going to make me blush."

"Fuck you…" The Zorua spoke, he swallowed some spit as he got up. "Your cheating again…"

"I am? How so?" Zephyr asked as he wrapped a ribbon around Chip's neck and lightly yanked him forward with him. "How am I cheating love?"

"Don't call me love." Chip spoke. He really loved Zephyr's names for him, but he wanted to be taken seriously sometimes too. "Besides how are we mates, we can't breed— "

"Oh, we can breed Chip, don't forget…you're a herm." Why did Zephyr have to remind him. The Zorua snuck a look back at his bow, it was so as it sat on his butt making passing Pokemon must look at what he was packing.

"Chip if I wanted too, I could have easily had stolen you from Meadow by now." Zephyr brought the fox to the middle of the room which had more than enough space for two or more Pokémon to brawl. Zephyr lets go of the little fox and brushed his tail against his face. Chip wasn't amused by what his male mate…the stupid fairy had to say.

"Explain yourself and explain it fast!"

"Chip you love Meadow, I can see it in your eyes and feel it when we tie together." The Sylveon's rubs the Zorua's face with a feeler. "It's obvious trust me."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"That you love Meadow, but you really love me a lot too." Zephyr smirked while pinching Chip's face. "So much that I am sure that if I really wanted too, I could make you fall deeper in love with me than with Meadow. Why? Because unlike your relationship with Meadow…ours is one based from emotions rather than sex."

"Stop it!" Chip tried to attack the Sylveon and for a moment he was sure his claws were going to find Zephyr's flesh, his blood and teach him to talk such none sense. That was until he felt a feel grab him mid attack and throw him onto the ground. Chip felt the wind knocked out of him as his back felt the cold tile under him meet it.

"I didn't bring you here to put a wedge between you and Meadow, no I do not want to ever do that." Zephyr pushed a paw down on Chip's chest, the Sylveon showed some of his strength as Chip felt the fairyeon applying just enough strength to push more air out of him.

"So…what did you…bring me here for?" Chip gasped for breath. Zephyr smirked and lets him go taking a few steps back. Chip lifted himself up fast enough to notice the slight wiggle and sway in the Zephyr's walk.

"What a ass."

"Thank you." Zephyr giggled. "I'll make sure you get very acquainted with it after we're done." Zephyr stopped walking and turned around to face Chip, his usual smile on his face. Chip could just…punch that smile from his face and yet, he could find himself becoming lost in it as well. He really did love Zephyr for some reason, he didn't know why but something about him just made him calm, confident and happy. Yet again the Sylveon seemed able to sense or even read his emotions.

"Chip I brought you here because as your mentor I want to help you become stronger. I've seen the way you look at fighting, you want to get into it." Zephyr said while staring Chip down. The Zorua shook his head.

"Why would you think that? I'm pathetic, I can't fight, my strength…I'm so under leveled compared to my friends and classmates. I mean Darious…" Chip thought of the stupid puppy, how behind that stupid face, with those stupid eyes, and that stupid smile and that even more stupid personality of his…was so much strength.

"He's a Rockruff of the wild Chip, you can't expect to be at the same level as him right away." Zephyr took a battle stance. "I like to fight and talk at the same time, so first lesson. Fighting stance. Bend over like your about to take it up that little tail hole of yours." Zephyr giggled. Chip rolled his eyes, that was such a stupid idea.

"I'm not in the mood for sex…yet." Chip pouted. But just as he finished those words, he was knocked onto the ground by something hard. Hitting the ground, he found himself staring up at the Sylveon, the setting sun light behind him as Zephyr looked down at him, a serious look on his face.

'That speed…I…I didn't even see him coming.' Chip thought. He looked into the Sylveon's eyes, those beautiful sky-blue eyes… 'I've…I've never seen him so serious.'

"Do you want to get stronger, do you want to be able to have a fighting chance at beating Darious, Ribbon, Taniku and anyone else who might come your way?" Zephyr asked in that same serious tone from before. Chip slightly nods. "Alrighty then Mr. Cutie Zorua that I can't wait to teach how to be tough like me. Afterwards let's have some ice cream…and eating it off each other." Zephyr giggled. He helps Chip back up onto his paws and then returned to where he had just been.

'And just like that he's bubbly again, and…lewd. I really didn't need to hear the part about eating it off of that sexy body of his…' Chip groaned as his thoughts were corrupted.

"You can think about me as soon as we finish our lesson Chippy." Zephyr returned to his fighting stance. "Now Chip lower your forebody, raise your butt up a little bit and spread your hind legs just enough to help give you a nice little boost when you're ready to move. The purpose of this is to help make you more limber."

"Alright." Chip prepared himself. Soon after the two of them began dashing and hitting one another, or at least that was what Chip wanted to do. Instead Chip spent the next two hours dashing and trying to hit Zephyr who nimbly dodged every attack Chip tried on him. It was a reminder of when Chip tried to fight Zephyr before out in the woods, he failed to ever touch him even once and instead found himself covered in kisses. This match was nearly the same, expect the Sylveon wasn't kissing him every time he got too close and missed to hit him. Instead Zephyr was putting a single paw on his face and pushing him back whenever Chip left himself open.

"You leave yourself open too much, learn to tighten your attacks and do safe things until your opponent gives you the read you want." Zephyr told him half way through their lesson. Chip didn't feel like it was much of a lesson and instead was just a silly exercise to tire him out with. Near the end of the lesson Chip tried to charge his trump card attack, the attack of his family, Night Daze. But as soon as Chip launched the attack at Zephyr the Sylveon was behind him. Chip heard his dark attack crash against the couch knock it back a foot with nearly no damage to it. Zephyr wrapped the Zorua up with his ribbons and gave him a big kiss on the maw…

'His stupid kiss again…. whoa…I feel suddenly…tired…. drained…. oh my….so…so….'

Chip and Zephyr held their kiss for what felt like a long while, the Sylveon didn't seem interested in letting him go any time soon. Before long Chip felt like he was going to blackout, his mind was foggy, his limbs felt like jello and his barely could keep his eyes open. It was then that Zephyr lets him go and laid the Zorua out on the floor.

"Such a little light weight, I only held that kiss for 3 seconds." Zephyr chuckled while wiping his maw of their saliva. "Sheesh, I didn't even use my tongue."

"What the fuck did you do to me." Chip found the strength to speak.

"Draining Kiss." The Sylveon simply said. "My favorite attack."

"When the fuck did a kiss become an attack?" Chip tried to get up by he was completely out of energy to fight. Zephyr bent over and gives the Zorua a kiss on his cheek.

"I can teach you how to do it if you want."

"I'm not gay."

"Sure, you're not." Zephyr responded in a mocking voice. Chip noticed that Zephyr was fully erect, the Sylveon's decently sized cock stood stiffly between them. Chip couldn't help but blush. "Oh yes, when I use my fairy attacks, they sometimes get me aroused. Well…really Draining Kiss gets me turned on. Mmmm."

"Why?"

"Curious huh?" Zephyr licked his maw. "You know you taste good, you're such a natural. If I can just mold that into something that can be used on the battlefield…"

"Answer me!"

"Magic Chip, magic." Zephyr admitted. "Pokemon attacks are…unique. They are extensions to the natural magical powers that live within us all. And by learning to channel that power we can create powerful attacks at will. In fact,…your Night Daze attack you tried to use on me, did you notice how weak it was? It was weak because you never have tried to learn to tap into your magical powers that live within you. I could go into both spiritual and magical powers since not all Pokemon are able to channel their magical energy and instead channel spiritual energy instead. Nearly the same thing but it works much differently. You Chip being a dark type kind of fall into the more spiritual energy side…or at least that is how you should work…but instead you somehow are able to tap into both."

"Why would you think something like that?" Chip tried to get up, but Zephyr sits on Chip, putting his big butt in his face. "Aaahhhh"

"Mother, mother told me." Zephyr murres. "Plus, I can feel your energy too Chip, I mean I did just drain most of it out of you, plus I am your mate meaning we have a spiritual connection."

"I am not connected to you." Chip growled.

"Keep telling yourself that." Zephyr sighed. "As much as I want to fuck you right now…I think I will save it for tomorrow, we're both hot and sweaty right now and in need of a nice bath."

"Huh…but if we're in need a bath…shouldn't we enjoy each other's company?" Chip asked suddenly.

"Well when you put it like that Chippy." Zephyr giggled. "When you put it like that." The Sylveon kisses the Zorua once again, this time not stealing his energy. It was a sweet kiss, on that made Chip feel good inside. "Your much more powerful than you think Chip, and once you stop thinking that you are one not special and two stop believing that everything in the world is supposed to play by certain rules you will begin o find your true power. Tomorrow I want to take you out Chip, on a special trip, one that I think will help you get over your fears of being…different."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well Chip you have to wait and see. Oh, and for now we will be sparing daily. Each time you lose we will that night fuck one another, me doing you."

"What? How is that going to help me?" Chip grumbled while Zephyr drew their bath, hot steam began filling the room causing Chip's senses to feel alive. He noticed sweat dripping down Zephyr's body.

"It'll help with your endurance and there are some things that I can teach you in the bed room that will help you while in battle. Think about this Chip, Darious and Taniku are very skilled opponents, both in their own way. Darious for example is a walking tank, he has a lot of endurance and is very hard to make fall none the less submit to you. He did not defeat Ribbon long ago solely with his skill but mainly because he could outlast her. How then Chip do you think we defeat someone who can outlast you?"

"Um…ah…we um…beat them up…" Chip couldn't think of much else. Zephyr finished drawing their bath, the Sylveon wiggled his butt in the Zorua's face.

"Well we can try to beat him up, but rest assure Chip…he will most likely defeat you long before you can make him fall to his stomach. No…Darious has more than enough endurance to defeat someone like you at least 10 times over before you even get close to beating him." Chip watched as Zephyr played with the water, touching it from time to time to see if it was beginning to become cool enough for them to enjoy. "No Chip the best way to fight Darious would be to drain him of his strength, use his own power against him. A move like Draining Kiss can help you do that, along with using your own natural cuteness to fight back against him. Darious is a bit of a…. looker if you know what I mean and I am sure he will be more than thrilled to let his guard down enough to give you a good sniff."

"I am not going to use such…moves to win a fight." Chip snapped.

"And why not?" Zephyr asked while dipping a paw in now.

"Because real warriors win with honor."

"Honor?" The Sylveon looked at Chip, his usual humor forgotten. "Honor? Chip tell me this, why are Pokemon able to use poison, sleep, burn, confusion, disable, hmmm…are these attacks not dishonorable?"

"What…no…Pokemon have been able to do those kind of things for years."

"Then why would winning by using something like Attract or Draining Kiss be wrong?" Zephyr brushed his butt against the fox's face. "How do you feel right now?"

"Um…confused…" Chip didn't know how to answer this. He was feeling aroused that was for sure.

"Not the response I was looking for, but it still drives home my point. You are feeling aroused from my charm, something my kind are very good at. I have won a lot of fights using my charm, quick foot and mind to win. There is nothing wrong using your abilities to win a fight Chip. You are a frail Pokemon, your species are not known to be physical attackers and yet you nearly always try to attack me with your claws."

"So how should I fight Zephy?" Chip asked the Zorua starting to listen to his mentor more. Zephyr picked up Chip and nuzzled him.

"By being yourself and using that natural cuteness of yours to win over the hearts of your competition."

"….." Chip blushed. "I'm…I'm…. cute." 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Tabitha Rodeo

The day after Tabitha and Neoral reached Ruby and Radiance's home by the lake had been filled with the Deerling oddly recovering from her long journey, something that she didn't think she would need to do. Tabitha and Neoral had been on the road for weeks the pair had explored all over Bangam Island and the surrounding area looking for any clues of Dynamo's location. There had been some rumors that a blue horse had been roaming around the area around Bangam Lake but when Tabitha and Neoral explored it the trail had run cold. It hadn't been until they ventured to a down on the road to Unity City did they find new rumors about Dynamo from a wandering Lucario. They had meet the Lucario in a Inn one cold night the dog told them he had seen Dynamo while heading east from Fablereach. He told them that Dynamo had been rumored to be living in the forest trying to recover from some great fight he had been in. The Lucario told them he had followed up on the rumor himself and spotted the colt but wasn't able to catch him.

"Why would you want to catch him?" Neoral had asked the wander.

"There is a bounty on his head worth a lot of money, more than enough for this wander to retire from wandering." The Lucario had laughed.

"So why are you here and not there trying to catch him?" Tabitha had asked him, she had bought the dog a drink to help loosen his lips.

"I lost track of him, he vanished one night shortly after I found him and haven't seen him since."

"This is a waste of our time." Tabitha remembered growling, she wasn't one for wasting her time. But what the Lucario said next ended up causing the pair to come out west to hunt the colt down.

"I saw him the night he "vanished." The Lucario took a long swing of his drink, putting down nearly all of it in one gulp. With a wipe of his paw he finished the rest of his story. "He was with a red ring Umbreon, and together they walked off somewhere that too this day I still can't find."

"Red ring Umbreon." Neoral gasped.

"There is only one red ring Umbreon I know of…" Tabitha's eyes flashed. "Let's go Neoral."

Now Tabitha was walking through Fablereach Forest, the Deerling shivered as she jumped over a large snow dune. She had been searching the forest all morning, her and Neoral split up to cover more ground. She needed to find Dynamo first, one was going to find him before her. She had asked Ruby and Radiance to help her, but the pair refused, they told her that they didn't want to hunt him down and would rather stay in and tend to their needs. Tabitha didn't understand what was more important than hunting down the Pokemon that had caused them harm but whatever, more fun for her.

Ruby and Radiance had gotten into a fight with Dynamo not that long ago from what she was told, a fight that ended up nearly costing Ruby her baby. Tabitha could never let her Din be put in such a nasty situation, she wasn't strong enough to fight off someone like Dyanmo and it was reckless. But if Din had gotten hurt like Ruby's daughter had she would burn down the entire world looking for the one responsible. Why didn't Ruby have that kind of drive? She was the General of Emotions, she should be ripping every single tree out of the earth right now knowing that the one who nearly took her daughter from her was literally in her backyard. And Radiance…if she cared about Ruby's daughter like her own, she should be doing the same. Not sitting in their home breeding like wild animals. Sex was so overrated and such a waste of time. It had Pokemon weak by stealing their common sense and replacing with nothing. Tabitha spat at the ground, at the thought of her ever being like the High Commander and General.

Tabitha found herself near a stream, the water was frozen solid, and it was safe to cross if she wanted. She closed her eyes and pictured the colt in her mind's eye, his smooth slick fur, that long flowing mane that could go for days, his strong muscles….

"What…no…" Tabitha shook her head. "Get it together." Blowing hot air out of her nose the Deerling began walking again, crossing the stream and headed towards the center of the forest, the same spot that the Lucario said he last saw Dynamo with the red ring Umbreon. She quickly reached the spot spoken of and stopped.

"Here." Tabitha spoke out loud, she closed her eyes and began feeling for any trace of either Dynamo or the red ring Umbreon, aka…. Karis. Tabitha knew that Karis was involved after hearing about the strange Umbreon, he always did fancy himself as an Umbreon even if he didn't like eons to begin with. It was ironic. But this wasn't about Karis just yet and instead she turned her focus back on Dynamo, she imagined his features in her mind, his scent, oh that sweet scent that remind her of a wheat feed, so vast and beautiful. His eyes, those large blue eyes, they were so majestic, so strong like the most powerful waterfall, and yet they were so gentle like a smooth flowing stream. She could just get lost in them forever…. And then it hit her, the feeling she was looking for. She found him…she found a trace of his energy lingering. It was faint, nearly so faint that unless you knew what to look for you would miss it but she knew that feeling, that power and she wasn't going to let it go.

"He's near…" Tabitha whispered. She couldn't believe it he really was nearby. How long had it been since she last saw him, that long flowing mane, that beautiful smile and those deep blue eyes that could melt the deepest ice. Tabitha remembered seeing him long ago, just after he had gone on the run and she was playing with her transformation experiment that would later trap her as a Deerling.

[ Past: Post Suicune Incident. ]

Tabitha had been called by Radiance to hunt down Dynamo and bring him back to Ruby's army. It was at this time that Radiance was conducting her experiment on Ruby, studying the art of evolution and how moves worked. Or at least that was what she was telling the rest of the Legion back during that time. Tabitha had a feeling that Radiance was really keeping Ruby around because of the love she had been starting to have for her. Even back then Radiance and Ruby had powerful feelings for one another, but it wasn't strong enough for them to run off, forget their duties and have nasty sex with one another. No, the two of them were married to their duties, something that Tabitha respected greatly. Being the Pokemon of Life, she was tasted with the task of both protecting life and taking it. If you were to ask Tabitha what side of the coin, she enjoyed the most she would tell you in a heartbeat that she loved taking far more than giving. Taking lives was easy, there wasn't some special process to it like giving life, nope when you take a life all you had to do was end it, and she was good at ending them. No Pokemon on either side had a body count like her's and she wanted it to stay that way. Radiance asked for her to take out key leaders of Ruby's army throughout the war and unless she told her how to do it she normally just blasted them, or stuck them with her horns or crushed their skulls, the last one she enjoyed doing the most. Granted this wasn't easy, being a 7-foot-tall stag that could be seen coming a mile away. But Tabitha had found a way around that.

She turned herself into a Deerling when she went out on missions. Yes, she had been experimenting with her life magic and with Radiance's help was able to create a potion that allowed for her to transform her form into that of a Deerling. The process wasn't perfect, and she couldn't get rid of her antlers entirely but they were small. Neither could she rid herself of her natural blue and black coat, nor could she get rid of the "x" that was in her eyes, but other than that she was normal. Oh no that wasn't true, she was still a herm with a pretty decent size cock and a sex drive to boot. That same sex drive would later be the reason Din was born and she had "sperm" donor in her life. Meh sex, the trouble it caused good Pokemon like her.

Tabitha had tracked Dynamo all the way to a stream Dream Reach Forest. This forest was later renamed…Fablereach Forest. She found Dynamo crying by the stream, his body on the ground, hoofs over his face and the sound of his whimpering could be heard several yards away. Tabitha had approached him, the Keldeo didn't know it was her at first, or at least didn't realize who she was until she began speaking.

"I found you traitor." Tabitha spoke, a smirk on her face.

"Huh…who is that?" Dynamo looked to see her. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to bring you in." Tabitha didn't want to let off who she was just yet. She found herself trying to keep it together, she had a reputation to protect. No one escaped her after she found them, nor did she any sort of mercy to anyone she was asked to kill. She had been ordered to bring him back alive, but if he resisted and there was no other way, she was allowed to finish him. If so, she was to milk his seed and take it to Radiance for the possibly of cloning him. Radiance back then had been experimenting with clone too. Maybe she would have perfected her abilities by this time and wouldn't make a monster this time. Though at least if she did make a monster it wouldn't have a chance to try to kill the original like Ruby's clone had done.

"Today you will face justice for your crimes, Dynamo."

"Is this about Windy?" Dynamo asked, his eyes puffy and red from crying. Tabitha remember feeling herself starting to drop her guard. It was so hard to see her beautiful Dynamo crying like this. But then she thought of her duty and swallowed her desire.

"It's Suicune to you Dynamo, you have no right to call him by his name. You lost that when you stuck him with your horn."

"It's not what you think…whoever you are." Dynamo lifted himself up onto his hoofs, the colt was ready to defend himself it needed. Tabitha smirked, she was hoping he would fight back.

"You don't recognize me sweetie?" Tabitha asked, her voice softened. "You do not realize who I am?"

"Um…" Dynamo blinked a few times. He shook his head as if it was coming to him. "Tab…tab…no…. Tabitha."

"Yes, they sent me to get you." Tabitha lowered herself into a battle stance. "Shame too, I really did want to see if we could have worked out." She wasted little time in attacking as the Deerling charged towards the Keldeo her antlers down as if she still had her great length and power. Dynamo dodged out of the way, tripping her with a hoof. Tabitha kept her balance managing to stay up, or at least she thought that was how it should have gone before she falls into the cold dark stream.

SPLASH

"What?" Tabitha jumps out of the water. "How did I—?"

"Your slower and your antlers are only for show." Dynamo spoke, the colt was standing tall at the bank of the stream. "I didn't mean to kill Windy."

"How can I believe you?" Tabitha asked. "You ran away."

"They wanted to…no they still want to kill me." Dynamo sighed. "Tabitha, I like you, both as a Xerneas and…" The colt blushed. "You make a really cute Deerling."

"Dynamo…." Tabitha blushed back, the Deerling was lost for words. She looked away. "I still have too."

"You won't beat me." Dynamo confidently said. "Please don't hurt yourself trying."

"I never miss…"

"You will this time. You're too weak as a Deerling and form what I heard your still exploring how to use this body." Dynamo closed his eyes. "Let's make love— "

SMACK

Tabitha struck the Keldeo with a furious kick to the jaw. Dynamo feel back but didn't fall over, instead the colt shook off whatever main he might be feeling. A small trickle of blood ran down his jaw. Tabitha huffed and puffed, that attack took all her strength. How was that possible she wondered, she was used to being so much stronger than this, that kick in her true form would have knocked him out for sure but now…now she felt like she couldn't even put a dent in him. Dynamo turned around to leave.

"What are you going!"

"That was your best attack." Dynamo turned to look at Tabitha, his face still blushing. "Fight me again when your stronger. Winner gets to have their way with the loser." With that Dynamo walked away and Tabitha fell to her knees the Deerling couldn't believe how weak she was. The idea that she could sneak around and still do what she loved doing as something smaller, it was all a waste. Dynamo go away and it was her fault.

"If anyone is going to deliver justice…its me." Tabitha swore that day that she would figure out this Deerling form and make use of it. What she didn't realize until much later was that if she remained in the form for too long it would become permanent. Radiance figured out how to perfect the formula so its user can change back when ever even if they remained in it for a long time, but there was no way of helping her.

[ Present Day]

Tabitha had unconfidently returned to the same spot where she had found Dynamo all those years ago, the same bank along the stream that she had lost the only Pokemon that she seemed to care deeply for that wasn't named Din. It was here that she had given up her normal form to become a Deerling, even if not willingly. It was here that she missed her only mark, where she watched Dynamo walked out of her life for what seemed like forever. Yes, this little spot in the woods held a lot of meaning to her and it was here that she will find her long lost love once again.

"Tabitha?"

"Yes." The Deerling smiled as she was staring out at the stream. The voice…oh that voice she would never forget, the voice of a traitor, a coward, the voice of the only Pokemon that she loved. No…she didn't love him, she liked him for his beauty but no…there was no way she could love him. Love wasn't a real emotion it was something that Pokemon came up with to explain why they want to screw someone. "Hello Dynamo, it has been such a long time."

"How did you find me?" Dynamo asked. He had approached her from the other side of the stream, the colt seemed to be out for a walk this afternoon. Cool breath escaped his mouth as they stared the other down from both sides of the stream. Tabitha smirked, this was it, this was her big moment.

"You were hard to find let's just say that. But in the end, I found you because of a feeling I had that lead me here." The Deerling points right at the Keldeo, determination in her eyes. "Now Dynamo, it's time to pay up. Me and you, 1v1, this battlefield, no items."

"You still remember that— "

"Of course!" Tabitha smirked. "Tell me Dynamo do you bleed?"

"Of course, I bleed!" The Keldeo said firmly. "Don't you remember, you kicked me long time ago and cut my lip."

"Oh…" Tabitha giggled. "Oops."

"Look if you want to fight can we have it wait? I'm still recovering from my last fight." Dynamo spoke. It wasn't until then that she noticed the bandages on his body and look of weariness on his face. Tabitha couldn't believe it, but she felt bad. "I mean I'm the one on the run— "

"No…" Tabitha spoke without thinking. "I've waited 200 years, what is a little more time." "I'm pretty sure you know that Karis and Cressy are taking care of me." The Kelsey walked across the stream and stood next to Tabitha. He was so much stronger than before, his muscles looked so toned and taken care of. Minus his cuts he was just as beautiful as she remembered him. Pressing a hoof against him the Deerling could feel his muscles moving under his fur.

"Oh, my Giratini…" She muttered. "You feel so good…" Tabitha hadn't realized it but her anger, her determination to catch him, her desire to hurt him was gone, all in one moment. No, she didn't want to hurt him, she wanted to press herself up against him, to feel his warmth, to know him. Yes, she wanted to know this Keldeo. Her Keldeo.

"Come back with me Tabitha." Dynamo spoke softly, the pair pressed their heads against one another. "Please."

"Yes…yes…." Tabitha looked up at the colt, her heart was racing. "I will go anywhere with you…" 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Chip Chip's Glamor Filled Day

Chip could kill Zephyr where he stood for what he was doing with him, and that still wouldn't be enough to quench the anger that he was filled with now. Zephyr had told him that he was taking him out for a wonderful day on the town and Chip really believed him. Everything started off perfect, they woke up to a beautiful sunrise, one that was so inspiring that Chip felt like if he died right now hit wouldn't be in vain. Their bedroom was positioned in a way that they woke up to the sunrise and fell asleep to the moon, it was a perfect spot, very romantic. Chip had to admit, he could honestly have laid with Zephyr that night and had his Eevee's, oh Arceus he wanted to have his Eevee's last night. And this morning while looking out at the sunrise, if Zephyr had put him on his lap and fucked him while they stared out at the sunrise, he would have yet again begged to have his Eevee's. After that they went to a wonderful breakfast down in the hotel, a large meal that was fit for a king. Everything was perfect until they walked out and Zephyr took him to the spa to get his nails done and be taken care of. Chip had barked at Zephyr has he had taken him inside for their scheduled appointment.

"When did you even have time to set this up?" Chip bitterly spoke as they stood at the front desk being checked in. The Zorua would have ran already but Zephyr had a ribbon laying on his tail.

"Ah yes Zephyr it's good to see you again." A Meowstic walked out to greet them, the feline was holding a clipboard. Chip could tell it was a female Meowstic, it had white fur with part of it parting out to look like a skirt. Chip rolled his eyes at the Pokemon. "We have you down for two at 10:00." The Meowstic bent down to look at Chip, she smiled at him. "He's so cute, is this the Zorua you've been talking about?"

"Yes, he is." Chip could sense pride in the Sylveon's voice.

"Chip was it?" The Meowstic reached out to pet the Zorua's head but Chip glared at her.

"I'm not a pet."

"I know, but your just so cute." Chip felt the hand touch his head and scratch him. The Zorua wanted to kick himself, one for letting her touch him and two for him enjoying the scratching. "And when we're done here you will both look cute and feel cute."

"Ooohhhh…" Chip murres, his tail was wagging frantically.

"I promise you will enjoy today Chip, if you at least give it a chance." Zephyr spoke. "Krystal we're all yours."

And from that moment on Chip didn't remember much else beyond just feeling good. The Meowstic had her staff give both Chip and Zephyr a soothing bath in warm mineral water, with cute Espurrs washing them from head to tail, getting out all of the dirt in their fur. Afterwards the pair's claws were clipped, their bodies given a wonderful message and their fur groomed. Chip remember speaking to Zephyr during that time and asking him why he took him here, not like he was complaining, it was kind of hard to do so when someone was combing and brushing your fur while feeding you fruits and telling you how cute you was. Chip had a hard time trying to keep it down when they were getting a message, but Zephyr said it was common and if you asked nicely, they will give you a paw job. Chip couldn't help but ask and well…he was really relaxed after everything was said and done. Zephyr told him that it cost a bit extra, but it was worth getting and full body experience. He didn't get it for them today since it was Chip's first time but they could start doing this once a month, coming out to the city, spending some time alone in the high rise, getting themselves pampered, and just have a personal retreat from everything.

"Zephy…" Chip spoke as the two of them were being checked out of the spa, the Zorua felt like new. He couldn't believe how good he felt as Krystal was looking them over once more before they left. She bent over and placed Chip's bow back on his butt, gives him a kiss and hug and finished by nuzzling him.

"You are such a cute boy, yes you are." The Meowstic purrs.

"You're going to make me blush." Chip said while trying to get some space.

"Good, you should use your cute looks more often." Gets a little poke on the nose before the Meowstic got up. She gives Zephyr a big hug and kiss as well before returning to behind the counter where everything started. "Should I put you down again for next month?"

"Of course."

"Both of you?"

"Yes." It was Chip who spoke up. "You can put me and my boyfriend down."

"Of course." Krystal chuckles. "Normal experience or full body?"

"Full body experience, and when you do so please have Polly be the one to take care of Chip." Zephyr said. "I think she'll be just right for him."

"Oh, she will enjoy working with such a cute Pokemon." Krystal wrote everything down in her appointment log and then hands Zephyr a reminder card. "See you next month."

"You too." The Sylveon took the card and gives the Meowstic a long kiss on the lips before going. "Make sure you free your schedule for our appointment, I want no one but you."

Chip's tail twitch from the little show. What was that all about?

After their spa experience Chip was taken to the training park, a spot in town where lots of Pokémon liked to go out and fight other Pokemon for sport. It was a great place for them to go to get dirty all over again. Or at least that was what Zephyr told him as they walked onto the dirt battle ground. Chip didn't get it why they would not come here first, get dirty then go to the spa to get all clean and taken care of. When he asked Zephyr the Sylveon giggled. "Because the best part about getting clean is getting dirty all over again." Chip never saw it that way, he was always told that once you got clean it was best not to get dirty again until the next day, that was why you wash at night after coming in for good. But Zephyr was different, he didn't follow the same rules as everyone else and seemed to make up his own rules and logic as we went through life. Chip hated to it admit it, but he loved him because of that. He loved how free spirited he was and wished that he could at least be a little bit like him some day. Walking beside the Sylveon Chip couldn't help but brush up against him. He smelled like berries.

"Funny I thought you would want to beat me up for taking you to the spa." Zephyr told him as they stopped by the fence. Zephyr told Chip that he wanted to work him out and see what they can learn today. The plan was for Chip to fight someone who was about his skill level and Zephyr will take notes about what he was doing right and wrong.

"Can I not fight?" Chip asked.

"Why not?" The Sylveon asked. "I thought you wanted to learn to fight."

"I do…but…I just got all dolled up and…" the Zorua stopped himself. He checked under himself to see if he still had his dick.

"You're a herm Chip." Zephyr giggled. "Trust me you'll be fine. And if you really get dirty I'll personally bath you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." The Zorua wiggled his butt. Zephyr snuck a kiss.

"I would love to put you on your back, spread those legs and fuck you until you're dry."

"Oh stop…you're going to make my blush." Chip giggled. The Zorua looked around to see if anyone was watching, he didn't want to be known as a girly boy. But he was having fun just being himself. Oddly Chip felt comfortable talking this way, he didn't feel like his dick was falling off, nor did want to just start walking around asking random males to take his tail. Zephyr must have sensed how he was feeling.

"It's ok Chip, you do not have to worry, no one here is judging you."

"I'm…I'm not worried about that." Straightened up. "I'm just scouting the competition."

"Alright then." Zephyr kissed the Zorua. "Just relax while I find you a match." With that the Sylveon walked away, a bit of pep in his step as the fairyeon wiggled his butt a little but, putting on a show for all to see. Chip blushed. He couldn't believe that was his boyfriend, such a free spirited Pokemon with eyes that could melt the moon, and a ass that Chip could see turn coal into diamonds. He wanted to be just like him some day. Granted he also wanted to have his Eevee's but that was another story.

"I'll be a girl for him."

"Oh, that's cute." A feminine voice spot from the Zorua's side. When Chip looked, he was staring at…him. Another Zorua was standing behind him. It wasn't the fact that he was looking at another Zorua, but it was that she was a mirror image of himself. The other Zorua was just like him, she had tan fur with purple highlights. She looked just like him in nearly every sense minus the large gold earrings and purple collar with a small star on it. She was cute and sassy. If Chip was a girl, he could see himself looking just like her. Oh, mon what was he thinking? He has been around Zephyr way to much lately, he was starting to think like him.

"You're really cute, maybe as cute as me." The female Zorua giggled.

"I'm not cute." Chip pouted. "And why do you look like me?"

"You're not the only Zorua in the world."

"I'm the only one who looks like me, no other Zorua I've met looks the way I do." Chip continued to pout. He hadn't met a lot of other Zorua's in fact this female Zorua was only the 3rd Zorua he has ever met in his life. The other two were red and black. The female Zorua walked around Chip, studying him. She finally stopped in front of him, her nose nearly pressed up against him.

"You smell good."

"Thanks…" Pushes the girl away. "Why are you so weird?"

"I'm weird?" She asked as if that was a compliment. "I'm not the one who thinks that he is the most unique thing in the world, Snowflake."

"Ya whatever, go away." Chip bitterly said, he was done messing around with this odd ball. "You still never answered how you are the same colors as me."

"Maybe I was born this way, or…" The female Zorua pressed herself up against Chip, her paws brushed his sides. Chip blushed as he felt her pat his ass, her soft paws were slightly gripping him. The female Zorua smelled like jelly, he couldn't figure out why, but she had a strong aroma of jelly. It was making him a little hungry. "Maybe transformed me to look cute. Why stay looking one way when you have the power to be whatever you want."

"Are you trying to um, seduce me?" Chip asked. He couldn't stop blushing as the female Zorua puts him on his back, her tush sits on top of him. She blushed while putting a paw on her mouth. Chip looked around the area, everyone was busy training or working out and Zephyr was nowhere to be found. The female Zorua murres.

"Maybe I am trying to seduce you, what are you going to do about it, Snowflake?"

"Um…" Chip didn't want to do anything about it, he was enjoying himself. The female Zorua must have sensed his feelings as she brushed her paws up and down his chest. She slides herself back on him, bringing her crotch against his…it wasn't long before he was standing erect for her. Chip could beat himself up for being so easy.

"I love it when we don't waste time." The Zorua murres. "And get right to the good part. Wouldn't you agree Snowflake?"

"Ya…" Chip nods slowly. The female began sliding herself back onto his cock, Chip felt her slide right into him as easily as any female ever has. She felt very warm and squishy inside. "Aaaahhhh…" Chip moaned as the Zorua continued to slide herself back onto him, her warm insides were so inviting. Chip leaned back as the big butt of the female Zorua rode up and down his length, the fem wasted so little time in having her way with him he wondered if she just did this with everyone. The fem helped Chip put his paws onto her butt, she wanted him to be involved as much as he could.

"No, no." She moaned while continuing to work herself up and down on him, warm fluids trickled out of her needy hole. Chip gulped as he looked up at the fem. "I want you to stay with me honey, don't stop looking at me." Slaps her ass. "This is not going to slap itself."

"Ok." Was all Chip could say. He gives her a little slap and the female Zorua gives him a friendly slap on his cheek. The male fox slaps her ass back and she slaps his face again, leaving a small sting on it. The pair looked one another in the eyes, forgetting who and where they were for a moment as they stared the other down. Only the feeling of paws smacking, the sound of something squishy riding up and down, and the aroma of something sweet, these were the only things that mattered in Chip's life right now. Chip puts his paws onto the warm bottom, the female Zorua had slide herself all the way down on his rod, taking knot in all.

"Aaaahhhh…. ooooohhh." The female lets out happily. Chip felt the sensation of warm fluids spilling all over his lap, the sharp claws of the Zorua sunk into his back and a kiss against his cheek. Chip followed soon after, the Zorua lets out a little moan as he felt his seed spray into his female version, the squishy warm body was so inviting. Chip felt not a single drop of his escape her, almost as if she was eagerly drinking it all day. Chip felt another kiss against his cheek and then his maw as the female fox looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you so much, I needed that." She kissed him again before getting up. Chip blinked as the fem easily was able to slide from him, his knot was still completely swollen. Purple fluids were on his lap.

"Huh?"

"Sheesh…don't think about it too much Snowflake." The female Zorua turned around and rubbed her butt against his face, getting some of her fluids all over his cheeks. Chip one against smelled that wonderful jelly scent. Once done she walked from Chip. "This was fun, we need to do it again soon."

"Wait." Chip tried to get up, but he was so tired suddenly and couldn't get up. He stared at the fem. "I…I don't even know your na—"

"My name is Miki." The Zorua smiled.

"My name is Chip." The male Zorua responded, his eyes couldn't stop staring at the female's body. She was so cute and had a ass that reminded Chip of Meadow's and Zephyr's. The female shook her head.

"You're a cute one Snowflake." She walked back over to Chip and nuzzled him. "Maybe we should see each other again tonight."

"Ya…" Chip for some odd reason couldn't find a reason to say no to her. The fem kissed him again. "You can find me— "

"I know how to find you Snowflake. We're bonded now." Miki kissed him again. "Don't ask me how, but just rest assured that you and I are bonded." Kissed him again. "I'll be able to find you." With that Miki turned around to leave, the fem walked almost the exact same way Zephyr had. The next thing Chip remembered was passing out where he laid, the image of that cute fox the last thing on his mind.

"Wake up Chip."

"Huh…"

"Come on wake up silly, it's time to get up."

Chip rubbed his eyes as he woke up, he was laying on a park bench. Zephyr was seated next to him, and the sun was slowly setting in the background. He rubbed his eyes; they were full of sleep. He felt drained, even more than when Zephyr had fought him yesterday. The Sylveon kissed him.

"Who did you get in a fight with while I was gone?"

"What do you mean?" Chip asked, his body felt so weak.

"When I came back you was laying on the ground passed out. You looked like you had been in domination fight, your lap was covered in cum, your cock was out, and you had a bit smile on your face. When I asked around what happened a bunch of the other Pokemon said that you had been fighting with a unknown Pokemon." Zephyr pats Chip's back. "I hope you had a good time."

"Um…" What could he say? How does he explain to his boyfriend that he had been fighting with what felt like himself? Who was that cute girl anyway, and why did she seem to vanish just as easily as she had come? Plus, why did she smell so good, and seem to ooze that odd fluid? Most importantly, how can he find her again? 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Showdown in the Park Chip

Zephyr gave Chip a much needed Sitrus and Leppa Berry smoothie to help ease his pain and give him back his lost strength, strength that Chip still couldn't figure out how he lost so easily. The smoothie went down smoothly, a mixture of different flavors seemed to play around in his mouth as he sucked down what he could. The Zorua looked at his Sylveon buddy, the fairyeon was simply smiling at him as he sucked down the drink. Only when Chip stopped drinking did Zephyr say something. "Keep drinking hun, you need it." And Chip would go back to drinking, the feeling of his head starting to hurt from the cold made him want to throw the drink away and yell at his male mate for making him do something he didn't like. But he didn't and just kept drinking. Once done the Zorua was lifted up and put onto the Sylveon's back.

"Come on, we still need to find you a sparring partner."

"What? I was passed out in the park and you think this is a good time to set me up?" Chip angrily protected. Zephyr shrugged.

"You are not the first Pokemon to fight when you're not feeling 100%. It's at this time that you find out just how tough you are." Zephyr began walking around asking different Pokemon if they would like to fight Chip. Chip was happy when nearly everyone said no, though it didn't come without the constant insult of…"

"He doesn't look that strong, you sure he shouldn't be fighting random wild Pokemon?"

"I'm not weak…" Chip protested, but it still didn't get him a fight, instead it made a few Pokémon shrug and then walk away not paying them any more mind. Chip after a while became upset and begged Zephyr to take him home, this game wasn't fun, and he didn't want any part of it. But Zephyr insisted on continuing to ask around. Just when the pair had nearly finished asking everyone, they find a Altaria and Eevee reading a book together near a low hanging tree. Chip begged Zephyr to not ask them but as usual he didn't listen to Chip and did as he pleased.

"Sure, we can spar with him." The Altaria smiled, he poked his little Eevee friend who had dozed off. The Altaria was shiny in color, with golden feathers where the blue normally was, and slightly pinkish looking cottony wings. The Eevee was silver-white fur. He wore a a gold collar with small green diamonds decorated all around it. What Chip found most interesting about him was the seemly bright green eyes that the little guy had. Both Pokemon were very unique looking even for shiny Pokemon, but then again, he wasn't all that natural looking either.

"Coco wake up you little silly bugger, we have company." The Altaria spoke while gently pressing his wings against his friend. The Eevee lets out a yawn and rolls onto his back, exposing his stomach.

"I don't want to…Zaza…"

"We can let you guys be." Zephyr was the one speaking common sense for once.

"None sense, it will be a good work out for my little Coco." The Altaria lifts up the Eevee now and puts him onto his paws. "The Great One knows that he needs to work his fat butt off."

"I'm not…" Coco lets out a big yawn. "I'm not…" Keeps yawning, his mouth became huge. "Out…" Coco rubs his eyes. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep Zaza? I mean…" Stretches his body out, letting his butt lift into the air. Chip couldn't help but notice that Zaza and Zephyr were trying to sneak a peek. The Zorua rolled his eyes.

"Don't your eyes have anything else better to look at?" Chip asked Zephyr. The Sylveon flicks his ears.

"Bend over for me Chip and I'll stare at you too."

"…I swear I can't take you anywhere."

"I just got to sleep Zaza." Coco protested. The Altaria chuckles and puts the Eevee onto his cottony back. "Hey…we're with company, can't we save this for later?"

"Oh, their just like us, one cute little fox and the other a fabulous Pokemon." Zaza lets out a chirp. Zephyr nods as the Sylveon began guiding them towards the battlefield. Chip felt a knot grow in his stomach, he was becoming so nervous. The Zorua gulps. He wanted badly to do well, this was his first real fight. Chip had never been in a fight before, only getting into wrestling matches with his sister before now. He barely knew how to use any of his moves, and he was so under powered it was sad. And this odd ball looking Eevee didn't look like a push over, in fact he looked like he could take on Arceus himself and come out a winner. Chip looked at the shiny coat the other fox had, it was so well groomed, and it looked healthy, way healthier than his. Pokémon like him and Coco showed their power through their fur, the shiny and healthier it looked the stronger they were. Eyes were a great measuring stick too and this Pokémon's eyes looked like they could cut through a mountain. Mon he wanted to go home, slide under his blanket and pretend that he never came here today.

"Zephyr I don't think I can do this." Chip wanted to get off his mate right now and run back to the hotel. But as soon as he said those words, they reached the battlefield. Chip was let down and Zephyr pats him on his head.

"I don't expect you win Chip."

"Then why make me fight?" Chip could knock his mate out right now, how could he say something like that? Why fight a match you can't win? It was stupid.

"Because this is a great chance for you to test your skills." Zephyr points Chip at the other pair, they were talking about something. The Eevee nods a few times and then hugs the bird-dragon. Once done Zaza slapped the Eevee's butt who in turn wiggled his rump at his friend. Chip rolled his eyes.

"Is everyone around me gay? Like really, all I see are boys slapping one another, talking about butts and asking me to suck as hard as I can." Chip looked at Zephyr. "Ya I'm looking at you."

"Once we're done here, I think I'll take you home and fuck you until you can't sit straight." Zephyr smirked. "I'm pretty sure by the time I hump you at least once you will be begging for more." Before Chip could say anything the Sylveon continued. "Now, now…tell me I'm wrong."

"You're…" Chip didn't know what to say, Zephyr somehow stole the words from his mouth. "I hate you sometimes."

"Don't worry Chip, I'll remind you how cute you are the entire time."

"Why you…!"

"Are you two done talking about how you're going to nail one another?" Zaza chirped. Both foxes look over at the other pair, Zaza and Coco kissed one another. Coco stepped forward the Eevee looked just as determined as Darious and knowing Chip's luck he was sure he was just as tough to defeat. Chip gazed over his well-toned body, the Eevee looked like the opposite of Radiance and Amber, both were slender. Sai was a little toned though the Eevee traded his physical body for his mind. Coco looked like he took care of his body better than anyone Chip knew and most likely better than most of Unity as well.

"You know after this we could have a little get together and talk about how cute we are." Coco giggled. "Nah…that is super gay, how about we just have an orgy?"

"Oh, that makes it straighter." Chip rolled his eyes, the Zorua stepped forward. He didn't know how that was any better but whatever. Chip was sure that he wasn't going to win this fight, but he'll be damned if he was going to let well built, hunk of a Pokemon taken him down.

"Alright, this fight will be clean and simple, winner is the last one standing." Zephyr spoke. "No cheating, but also…just about anything goes so do not hold back."

"Ready to fight Chip?" Coco asked.

"How do you know my name?" Chip asked, though the Zorua was already thinking of how to get in and attack this wonderful looking Pokemon. Maybe while he was fighting, he could figure out how to stop having these gay thoughts and focus on not admiring how good his opponent looked. He decided to make the first move as he used Feint Attack to get in close and slam himself into the Eevee. Coco slid slightly back, though Chip felt like his entire body was vibrating from that attack.

"Hey that was a pretty nice hit. I think I've felt a few Rattata's hit me that hard." Coco smirked. "I thought you was weak, though this…" shakes his head, the Eevee's green eyes shined. "I will go as easy on you as possible."

"Fight me like you mean it!" Chip attacked again this time using his signature Fury Swipes to do some damage…or so he thought as Coco dodged every attack before leaping backward, he landed gently on his paws as if he was conducting a dance. Chip was losing his temper, the Zorua didn't like being made a fool and decides to unleash his ultimate attack.

"I am not WEAK!" Chip's eyes glowed and the Zorua charged for Night Daze. Coco shook his head.

"This is not the moment to use that—"Coco dodged the dark attack Chip unleashed. A dirt cloud blew around them as both foxes stared the other down. Chip panted.

"How are you so strong?" Chip asked. "Eevees…your kind are not supposed to be this strong."

"You just got unlucky being matched up with me." Coco looked at Zephyr. "Still doesn't mean I can't teach you a thing or two. Advice don't fight who you are. The more you accept yourself, the stronger you will become. Everyone has a gift and you Chip…" Coco then looks back at Zaza, the bird was grooming his cotton wings, cleaning the dirt that had blown onto them off. Coco blushed while watching him.

"Eyes on me!" Chip stomped.

"Your cute Chip." Coco looked at Chip now, his green eyes…why did Chip feel like he was being undressed where he stood. Granted all he had on was his bow but that wasn't why he felt that way. Coco bowed his head. "Your cute Chip, use that to your advantage, there is nothing wrong with learning to use speed, cute charm and illusion-based attacks to fight."

"Why would you say that Coco?" Chip asked, the Zorua came at the Eevee again, though his attack was true he felt his paw only graze the Eevee's fur before Coco took him back the scruff and slam him onto the ground. A hard thud could be heard across the entire battlefield as Chip was pinned to the ground. Coco quickly helps him back up.

"Lesson is not over Chip, we're going to keep practicing until you either pass out or you finally accept your Arceus given talents. And trust me Chip…some work was put into you when you were being made." Coco pats the Zorua's back.

"You talk funny…" Chip was in pain, his back and head hurt, but he wasn't about to let this jewel collar wearing Eevee beat him. "Arceus…he doesn't give a fuck about me."

"Oh really, why do you think that?" Coco looked concerned.

"Cause look at me…I'm weak, I can barely fight, I have no stamina, and worst of all I'm a damn herm." Chip slammed his head against Coco knocking the Eevee backwards and onto the ground. Chip's head rang from the attack. Coco groaned as his nose bleeding from the cheap shot. Chip was ready to take whatever beating he was going to receive for the low blow, but instead Coco starts laughing.

"Is this really what blessed Pokemon think…" Coco lifted himself up, he wiped the blood off of his nose. "Only a flesh wound. Anyway, Chip you're still not giving yourself a chance. Cause trust me…your not weak and what is so bad about being a herm? I mean you got both parts, you can enjoy fucking someone with your decently sized cock, and then turn around and get pleasured like a female. I mean…if I was Arceus I would say that you are one hell of a blessed Pokemon and that you possibly could become the next harem king."

"Harem what?" Chip asked.

"I think we've seen enough." Zaza flapped out to middle of the arena, the bird squawked a few times. "I think you got hurt a bit more than you thought Coco. Your starting to say none sense."

"Your right." Coco sighed. "My head hurts and I am not as into the fight as I should be."

"You did good Chip." Zephyr rushed over and hugged the Zorua. "You still have so much learning to do."

"We should spar again tomorrow, I want to really show Chippy here a few things that he can do." Coco lets out a long sigh of relief. "I'm tell you Chip, if you learn to be light on your paws, use a nice hit and run method and learn how to use some long-range attacks you will be nasty. Plus, you have Illusion, that is your true trump card."

"That stupid ability!" Chip pouted. "All I can do is change myself to look like someone else."

"Really?" Coco to Chip's surprise just start laughing, the Eevee hides his face in Zaza's wings, though the sound of his laugher could still be heard loud and clear. Chip slashed at the ground, the Zorua was done listening to the Eevee's stupidity. Turning around he tried to leave, though he didn't get more than two steps before being yanked back by Zephyr, the Sylveon wasn't about to let him go anywhere.

"Let me go…" Chip growled. "I am not responsible for what I might do next…" Chip glared up at Zephyr, the Sylveon tightened his grip around Chip's hind leg. The only sound was of Coco's laugher. But that was only for a short time before the Eevee was good and ready to speak again. When he did his green eyes were puffy from the tears of laugher. Chip felt his heart racing, he wanted to headbutt him again.

"Chip…oh my…gosh…." Coco was finding it hard to speak. "Look Illusion is honestly not that bad if you know how to use it right. And…the day when you figure yourself out Chip, and how special you are…You…you just do not know how powerful you truly are. Trust me, the Great Creator did not hit copy and paste with you…nope not at all. Here's are really special Pokemon and Pokemon like you and me, with super alternative colors…like mon…just…oh mon you just don't know."

"I'm hungry…and horny." Zaza spoke. Coco looked up at the bird.

"And what do you want me to do about it huh?"

"For wasting my time how about you buy me dinner. After that I'll go down to Dragon's Keep and find myself some tail to nail. You can go to your little eon house and get passed around. I know you like being used like a cum rag." Zaza chirped.

Chip didn't hear much more of their little argument as Zephyr picked him up, said good bye and began walking away. Chip was glad for his mate's ability to know when it was time to start walking, something that Darious and a few of his other friends did not seem good at. He was in pain, but oddly enough…it felt good. Chip enjoyed fighting, even if he wasn't that good at it right now. His body ached; his pride was a little shot, but he didn't mind the idea of doing it again. Maybe not with someone as tough as Coco, he was unnaturally good. But maybe he could take on a few others back at school around his skill level and see what he can do. Zephyr didn't say much as he walked home with Chip, the Sylveon seemed to be lost in though. Even after they entered the door into their suite the Sylveon seemed to still be thinking. It wasn't until he puts Chip down and looks out the window overlooking the city did, he finally speak again. The dying light seemed to highlight his best features. Which to Chip was everything about him.

"I'm sorry Chip if I put you in harm's way today." Zephyr began. Chip didn't think he was meant to speak as Zephyr continued looking out the window. "I love you Chip, and I want to help you become stronger. I didn't know that Coco was that strong, nor did I suspect that he was…special. Some Pokemon Chip are blessed, their strength is much higher than others of their kind. You and me are blessed as well, along with Zaza. Your blessed because of Meadow but…" Zephyr stopped, and Chip noticed him put a paw on the window. "I'm blessed because of Radiance…the blood of the High Commander. And…because of what happened to me when I was still in my egg." The Sylveon looked back at the Zorua as darkness fell over their room. "Coco is right about you Chip; you are not even beginning to use your hidden power."

"Hidden power?"

"In due time Chip. But for now, let's get cleaned up." That was all the Sylveon spoke before he walked back and picked up the little fox, holding him in a long hug. Chip felt a single tear run down his face, but it wasn't from him.

"Zephyr…" Chip hugged him back. Another tear ran down his face…  



	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Lord of Darkness Tabitha

Dynamo had taken Tabitha to where he had been hiding out all of this time, he was staying with Karis deeper in Fablereach forest. Karis had built a decent sized house deep in the woods, the Umbreon was staying there with his Espeon mate Cressy aka Cresselia. The Dream Couple as some called them were powerful Illusion magic Pokemon that ruled the sleeping world. Radiance had brought Karis and Cressy to their side long ago because of their ability to be able to attack both in the day and night time. On the battle field both were talented fighters, able to control the battle with their sleeping magic, or illusions that they could cast at will. But their true strength was when the opponent was sleep, being able to literally defeat their opponents as they slept, causing them to be affected in the waking world. It was powerful stuff, so much that Ruby asked for dream attacks to be outlawed later in the war. Radiance refused saying that her side just needed to figure out how to defend themselves.

Tabitha respected Cressy greatly for her grace in combat and wise words, the same could not be said for Karis who often time seemed to have alternative motives for the things he did. Not in a bad way, he never seemed to have some scheme to overthrow anyone or cause mass panic. If Karis was anything, he was someone who often want to show off and prove that he was more than what he seemed. Or something like that.

Tabitha sat by the upstairs window in Cressy and Kari's home, the Deerling was feeling confused as to why she was here. She couldn't get over the feeling of being in the wrong, like every move she was making was going to lead to punishment from Ruby and Radiance. She was tasked with tracking down and bringing back Dynamo, not walking away with him into the unknown. He was someone that she liked a lot, but she knew as well as anyone else that nothing would come of this, or really nothing should come of this. He was her enemy, her bounty, her payday, and she had a rep to protect, no one got away from Tabitha unless it was by going to the afterlife. But here she was once again dealing with Dynamo and the fact that she let him go again.

"I know that you're not happy being here." It was Dynamo, the colt had been staying with her since she had come back with him to Karis's place. Tabitha told him time and time again that she was supposed to be bringing him back, but he refused to go with her and she didn't want to fight him, or really she couldn't bring herself to fight him and as such they were in a stalemate. Dynamo wasn't going to go back peacefully with her, and Tabitha wasn't going to leave him until she brought him back, yet she couldn't bring herself to harm a single hair on him. The Keldeo always stayed a few feet away , and despite him not wanting to say it to her, Tabitha could feel that he wanted to touch her. If he did…she felt that she might not stop him. It was something she wanted as well.

"It's not that." Tabitha blurts out, she continued to look outside, staring out at the icy world. "I'm not worried about being unhappy."

"So, what are you worried about?" Tabitha looked behind herself, she looked the colt in his eyes, those big beautiful blue eyes. Tabitha wanted to just drown in them, they were as deep as the ocean itself, so full of wonder and determination. Yes, Dynamo had such inner strength, and she respected him for that, maybe even loved him just because of that alone. It wasn't romantic love; no Tabitha didn't believe in such dribble. It was overhyped, just look at the sperm donor, he wasn't even worth her time to try to be in love with. And he was her most loyal warrior. No Tabitha loved Dynamo for his strength, yet he had a soft heart that made her melt a little bit in her fur.

"Why do you care about me so much?" Tabitha asked. Dynamo tilted his head.

"Well…" Dynamo stopped himself. Tabitha was becoming angrier the longer this conversation went on. She already couldn't capture him for the second time, this time not because she wasn't strong enough, but because she liked him too much. It was stupid but she had strong feelings for him, feelings that dated back to when they first met and continued on even now. And here he was mocking her because she didn't have the balls to bring his stupid butt in. Even thought that butt of his was strong enough to turn coal into diamonds.

"What? You don't have an answer? You can't answer why you care about me so much?" Tabitha hated herself right now, she hated everything about herself. If she could rip her heart out and caste it away, she would. How could she, Tabitha the greatest bounty hunter ever really be beaten so easily but her own heart. It was such a sad thing. The heart was such a powerful thing, it drove one to care for others, so much that it could get in the way of duty just as it was now. She was tasted to bring this worthless…no he wasn't worthless…she was. "I can't believe I like you."

"What?" Dynamo questioned. "You…like me?"

"Sadly yes." The Deerling turns to look back outside, a sudden chill came over her. She wanted badly to just leap out of this window and run for the hills. Maybe she should ask the Pokemon she loved so much, he was good at running away. "I do not know how I can go back home, I am the Queen of Stags. Not much of a queen who cannot even complete a simple fetch mission. Well…bounty mission but you get the idea." Here she goes, rambling. Mon she was pathetic.

"I didn't know you liked me." Dynamo had taken a few more steps towards her, and Tabitha could feel his presence only inches away from her. His nose was near her butt…she liked it.

"Stop mocking me Dynamo." Tabitha looks back at the colt, their eyes met. She could tell that he wasn't lying, how could he…he was the youngest of the Generals or Commanders. Just looking at him now she could tell that he didn't have much experience. How could someone that beautiful not have felt the warmth of a female. Mon she would be so upset if he was gay…no one that good looking should be exclusive to the tail lifters. They already had claims on the cute Pokemon, don't take the beautiful males too.

"I'm not mocking you." Dynamo sighed. "I really do not know these kinds of things. They do not teach you this stuff up in the mountains back home. Cobalion was more interested in making me the best sword fighter I could be. Great leader but not that good at being a lover. Now Virizion…" Tabitha noticed a blush on the colt's face, he was thinking about the three swordmon of the north. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Great he was a tail lifter, just her luck. Dynamo must have sensed her feelings as he brushed himself against her.

"You're a fucking tail lifter."

"Not entirely…" Dynamo's voice was very calming. He wrapped a leg around her and pulled her in close. The Deerling blushed as she had never been this close to the lovely male before. He was stronger than she thought, and he his scent…it reminded her of pine trees and open fields. The scent of her home. It was almost as if he belonged to her world. "Virizion was a lover and he taught me how to please a female. Sure, it involved a lot of me playing the role at first but…" Dynamo nibbled on a ear making Tabitha shuffled around under him. She loved how gentle he was, his touch just right. How did he…how did he know? She has met the swords, they were a nice bunch though it always felt like they were one part of a whole Pokemon. Cobalion was very smart, strong and courageous, while Terrakion was a brute, but in a good way, and Virizion…oh Virizion…

"Yes, he was…" Tabitha blushed.

"Look I'm not mocking you, in fact I was hoping to get to know you." Dynamo looked away from the fem, his legs still wrapped around her. "I'm still nervous…"

"It's ok to be nervous." Tabitha took a long breath, she was so happy right now. She shouldn't be, this was her catch but here she was sitting with him, his forelegs around her. She might as well just give up her titles now and tell Radiance that she was a failure. A failure who was listening to her heart…like the rest of the Pokemon who never could get ahead in life because of their stupid feelings. Tabitha pushed herself free and walks away from the window. Dynamo looked worried.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I am in the wrong. I was charged with catching you and bringing you back to face justice." Tabitha looked the colt dead into his soul. "For the crimes against Windy Suicune, Ruby, Radiance and their daughter Ribbon. You betrayed your vows and ran from justice. And I Tabitha…have been charged with…bringing you….in…." The more she thought about hurting Dynamo the harder it became to talk, to think…

"I know." Dynamo could be heard taking a deep breath. "I've been running for the past 200 years. After I left that cave, left Windy to bleed out…I ran…and ran…and ran…until I found you." Dynamo approached Tabitha. His blue eyes investigated her's. "That day in the forest, when you left me go. Well…it wasn't too hard to beat you, I mean you was as strong as a new born Deerling."

"Hey!" Tabitha could hit him, but she didn't.

"There…" Dynamo chuckles. "That is the face I remember. You spared me regardless, you could have kept coming after me, but you didn't. After that I went back to the mountains, back to the Swords of Justice and I stayed with them for a long time. I told Cobalion everything, everything that I could remember, and he was disappointed in me, telling me that he didn't vouch for me to become a General just to watch me throw it away. He wanted to turn me in but didn't…instead he restarted my training from square one but doubled everything and was nowhere near as nice as he was the first time. There was a lot of sore nights, nights I wished that I had just accepted my fate at the paws of Ruby and the others. "

"I mean I can believe you was being beaten pretty good." Tabitha had heard that Cobalion was the trainer of Generals and Commanders. He didn't pick a side, nor cared about the fate of the outside world, instead only caring that the future leaders of the Pokemon World were worth a damn. Tabitha had trained with him long ago, in fact…after she had become a Deerling she went to Judgement Keep and spent some time working under his and the other swords watchful eyes. She didn't remember seeing Dynamo there at any point.

"Where were you? I went there after becoming a Deerling and didn't see you once."

"I was kept in the secret keep, a area of the mountain used for intense training and was the training spot for the Swords themselves. I didn't train there the first time but when I returned that was where they kept me." Dynamo looked away as if he was lost in thought. Tabitha wondered why he stayed so close to her, they were just talking, not like they were— "

KISSING

Dynamo had laid a long kiss on the fem's lips, his strong body pressed against hers…making the Deerling feel like melting away. There was no a bone in her body that begged for her to get away, no she wanted this, she wanted to be his. Tabitha could feel that he needed some practice, but that will come in time…but she won't tell him that. Besides it wasn't like the sperm donor was doing this with her…that idiot. Mon all he was good for was cumming all over.

"Where did that come from?" the Deerling asked after Dynamo had finished. She wanted to make love to him, to breed with him and bring cute Deerlings into this world.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me…" Dynamo questioned. "I always wanted to do that with you. Every night after my training I would go to bed and dream about you, you were the reason I was able to bare my exile and my training. Resolute Form….it was my resolve to see you again Tabitha." Tabitha noticed her colt blushing…he was so cute. "I love you Tabitha, even back then I loved you. I honestly wanted to see you again, it was one of the reasons I left the Mount Resolute. I wanted to see you again before…before I face my judgement."

"Huh?" What was he saying? Tabitha hugged him back. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm tired of running." Dynamo hugged her tightly. "How can I be a Sword of Justice if I cannot face my own justice. It took me 200 years and stabbing Windy…. again." Ya Tabitha had heard about that, it didn't look good stabbing young Pokemon, nor the exact same Pokemon you killed 200 years ago again. Worst she was the daughter of the Pokemon that you were running from. "But I am going to face my judgement Tabitha and be the Pokemon I was meant to be." Dynamo kissed her again, a few drops of water dripped down onto her face. Tabitha looked up into Dynamo's eyes.

"200 years and this is what you're going to do to me? They'll kill you— "

"Then I accept it." Dynamo weakly smiled. "I got to see you again Tabitha and tell you that I love you. If I die, then at least the last thing I will remember was your beautiful smile." 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Chip

Chip and Zephyr spent the night together, the Sylveon didn't offer himself to Chip like he had the night before, but instead he spent the night cuddling and talking to the Zorua in a very sweet and caring voice. Chip wasn't used to such treatment, often it was either sex or sleep during the night with Meadow. He didn't know if he liked this kind of lifestyle, it was a little boring, but it didn't hurt, and he wasn't frustrated afterwards. Meadow was nice and he loved her to death, but he sometimes did want to not wake up feeling sore. He felt Zephyr grip him tightly throughout the night even after they went to sleep, the Sylveon seemed to act like Chip might vanish into thin air if he wasn't always touching him. Chip by the morning found himself pushing Zephyr off of him as he got up to do his morning stretch and relieve himself. Once done with his wake-up routine Chip walked out of the hotel room, down the stairs and out of the hotel onto the busy street down below.

'I want to figure out how to get stronger.' Chip had the taste of combat in him now and he wanted more of it. He tried to remember the way back to the park where all of the fighting had taken place yesterday, but it was a blur to him oddly enough. He couldn't for the life of him remember the route back and before long he found himself walking in the restaurant distract nearby lost as a sandshrew in a cave. Chip walked into a restaurant named, "Cat's Meow." Inside he found a friendly enough looking Vulpix playing the role of host. She looked to be wearing a waitress outfit, cute button was on her hat, along with a white skirt with small buttons on the sides. The Vulpix lifted a paw when Chip entered.

"Hello lovely lady." Chip spoke as he approached the vulpix girl.

"Good mor—"The Vulpix stopped as soon as Chip got close enough. She gasped at the sight of the Zorua. "Chip!"

"Huh…how did you know my name?" Chip hinted the sound of boy in this Vulpix's voice. Tilting his head he tried to get a better look at the lovely girl. The Vulpix shook her head.

"It's me Fenzura, don't you remember, from Ruby's…I mean my mother's party." The Vulpix spoke up and then it hit Chip…this was Fenzura. This vulpix wasn't a girl…it was a boy. Chip puts a paw on his mouth.

"Oh man…that's um…wow." Chip blushed. "Fenzura you fooled me…oh ya you fooled me real good. I honestly took you for a girl." Fenzura pouted.

"I get that a lot, its ok." Fenzura rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I didn't think I would ever see you in the city, no less coming to a place like this. I mean the food it great, and the Pokemon here are really cool and we keep the place clean but…I wager it's a little too rich for you."

"Rich?"

"You are a forest Pokemon, most forest Pokemon do not come to a place like this." Fenzura greeted some other Pokemon that came in. He assigned them a seat and then returned his attention to Chip. "I'm the host today."

"Hostess." Chip corrected.

"Host." Fenzura said in an annoyed tone. "I might like to dress up like a girl, but I am not a girl. Unlike you I can hide my herm side."

"I didn't know you was a herm?" Chip gasped.

"I'm a Mew Chip, plus my parents are both herms which means that there is a 100% chance I will be born as one too. But I use my transformation abilities to make myself a nice pair of firm balls." Fenzura smirked. "You want to feel them?"

"You would like that wouldn't you." Chip smirked back. Fenzura got close to the Zorua, looked around and then guided one of his paws to his crotch, the Vulpix positioned himself so they were head to tail and were standing in a way that no one could pick up on what he was doing. The Zorua blushed and looked back at the Vulpix, his face flushed. Fenzura didn't seem to mind the Zorua's paw on his balls, the Vulpix lets out a little yawn.

"The longer you hold them…"

"This is so wrong." Chip felt the pix's tail brush his face. Fenzura finally makes Chip let him go and then brushed himself against him.

"Don't worry Chip, I won't tell my auntie Meadow or my brother Zephyr." Fenzura blew some air into his hear. "It'll be our little secret." Fenzura then nips his ear, suckling it. "What is a little sex between friends."

"I didn't think we were friends?" Chip gulped, he had a bit of a problem as the Zorua moved his fore paws in a way to hide his growing issue. Fenzura noticed what he was doing and rolled his eyes.

"You're a Zorua Chip, use your Illusion ability to hide…that wonderful little thing you have there."

"It's not as easy as you think, using my powers. I'm always tapped and…" Chip glared at Fenzura. "I'm not little!"

"You're not as big as me." Fenzura snickered. "Anyway what do you mean you can't— "Fenzura stopped himself. "Polly! Polly!"

"Polly?" Chip remembered that name. Krystal the Meowstic had mentioned it yesterday. From the back came a lovely Purrloin, her fur was glossy and seemed to glitter in the light, while she moved swiftly but with a certain bit of grace. She was lovely and Chip found himself blushing as she got closer. Why was all of the Pokemon in the city so beautiful looking? Polly looked at Fenzura and then to Chip and then back to Fenzura.

"Why did you call me sweetie?" Polly asked.

"I think I'm going to take my break." Fenzura said as he took off his waitress outfit where he stood. Polly got up onto two paws and took the outfit from him. She looked like she was about to smack him across his face.

"It's rush hour Fenzura." Polly puts on the outfit, the skirt seemed to suit her.

"I did the night shift and I am only staying because we are short staffed since Nuri is not here right now." Fenzura protested. "I know it's a dick move but I'm beat for starters and have been on my paws all night. Tell you what, if you BJ right now I'll stay here for the rest of the day."

"How about I shove my paw up your ass and use you like a puppet." Polly spoke. A Nidoking and Nidoqueen couple came in and overheard what Polly said. The dark feline looked at the pair, bowed a apology and then took the pair to their seats. The Nidorking grunted.

"Last time we came here that blasted little porn star and his butt buddy were fucking right in front of our kids. Now the only sensible employee here is talking about shoving her paw up that girl's butt. What is this city coming too?"

"I don't know honey, that Furret was adorable. He had a nice pair of balls, I could see myself feasting on them." The Nidoqueen giggled.

"What about mine?" The Nidoking protested. Chip couldn't believe how loud the pair were. But then again it was funny.

"Oh, I snack on those nearly every night. I know what they taste like, and trust me, I'm not getting much more out of those old things. If I ever could get you open to the idea of a little finger play…?"

"Did you get kicked in the head? I'll be dead before I let anything get stuck up in places like that." Chip heard the tall poison type yell. The pair sat down at a nice table where a Meowth was taking their order. The Nidoqueen puts her hands on their table.

"Oh, you can stick whatever you want up my tailhole but the moment I even suggest a finger you act like a damn pussy!" The Nidoqueen roared. Chip wondered if it was time to go, but when he looked around everyone was busy eating their meals and not paying the pair any mind. "I bet the moment I stick my finger up in there and rub that stupid P-Spot of yours you're going to moan like a damn bitch on a full moon night. Damn pussy."

"One more insult out of you and I'm going to throw you through that window…"

"Pussy!"

"They are always like that." Fenzura pushed Chip along. Polly lets out a grunt of her own. The Purrloin crossed her arms.

"You better come back."

"I'm off shift." Fenzura smirks. "All you got to do is give me a little rim job…" Fenzura shows his tongue, the Vulpix twists it around like he was doing the nasty deed. Polly grabs hold of his tongue. "You use that tongue on me…I'll give you the next two days off." She sinks a claw into Fenzura's neck, a small trickle of blood bubbled up covering her claw. Chip felt himself becoming scared. "I know you know your way around a tailhole, but have you ever used your talent on a female…a real female?"

"Sorry not good at eating pussy." Fenzura lightly smacks the cat on her cheek. "But I'm not Juju, I'm not dick sexual. Save that untapped pussy for when I come back. Also make sure that we're not near the soup station this time."

"Well no one told you to stand over the soups Fenzura." Polly pushed the Vulpix out of the door. Chip looked at her. "What is he taking you back to his place for a quickie? Huh? I didn't know Fenzura was into girls."

"I'M A BOY!" Chip snarled. "I have a dick, a DICK. What do I need to piss on a lamp post or something?"

Fenzura took Chip to a large building with a odd "V" symbol on it. The Vulpix told him that where he was taking him would help him be able to figure out his powers and had a nice training arena inside of it that they could use without having the distractions that the park tended to have. Chip was grateful for the Vulpix's assistance, but he didn't know if this was really going to help him. Fenzura wasn't a Zorua, heck he was barely a Vulpix, he was a Mew. Fenzura was Ruby's youngest and only son, well…son that she gave birth too. He was really born a Mew but he lived his life like Ruby as a Vulpix as to not draw attention, and from what he told Chip back at the party he rather liked the form and preferred it over his natural one. Fenzura liked to dress up like a girl because he found being cute more fun that trying to just blend in and as such, he naturally walked around wearing his signature large red bow on his head and small red ribbons on his tails. The Vulpix oddly enough wasn't entirely gay and was closer to bi than being male only lover. Chip found Fenzura's personality to be very strange, but he didn't like to argue it, how could he when he was slowly starting to turn into something like him. He wore a bow on his butt now and from what others have said he was starting to slowly look like a mixture of his male and female sides. It didn't make him feel that comfortable, or at least it didn't when he wasn't around Zephyr.

Once inside of the building Fenzura took Chip up to the top floor where they found a bunch of Bunearies waiting for them. Chip had never seen so many of the bunny Pokemon in one place before, a few Lopunnies were behind the crowd and just on the outside of them was one or two Mega Lopunnies, the Kung Fu looking bunnies were a sight to see. Walking to the front of the crowd was a most familiar face….

"Master Fenzura, it's so good to see you." The Buneary bowed. Fenzura returned the jester.

"Candy it's good to see you too." Fenzura bowed. "Though you do not need to call me "master" just Fenzura will be fine."

"You are Ace's son." Candy said.

"Yes and you are his mate, meaning you are my mother in law." Fenzura spoke. Chip remembered that Fenzura was Ace's son. Ace and Ruby were mates at one time, but it was thanks to Candy that they broke up and Ruby never forgave Candy for creating that wedge between them. She didn't forgive Candy so much that she beat her to a inch of her life and nearly blew off all of her fur shaming the poor Buneary. Her fur was back now, and it couldn't have grown back in at a better time as it wasn't summer outside that was for sure. She looked to be in good health right now, most likely thanks to the fact that Ruby wasn't around to hurt her. The bunny was really cute, and she seemed to have a pleasant charm to her that made Chip forget his worries.

"I know I am Fenzura, though I would not remind Ruby of that."

"No unless you like not having fun." Fenzura admitted. Candy looks from Fenzura to Chip.

"Your Chip rights?" Chip nods and Candy took his paw. "Fenzura called head to let me you was coming and about your situation. Ace is currently out shooting one of his films so I will oversee making sure your training is done correctly."

"You?" Chip asked.

"Fenzura will be your opponent and giving you pointers while myself and the girls here will make sure that you are in the correct environment. Don't worry I helped train others like you Chip, special Pokemon. Now it's time to see you succeed." Candy clapped her paws and from that moment on Chip was thrust into his intense training session. It began with him warming up with Fenzura, the pair ran several laps around the top of the building, jumping over small objects and being forced to either increase or decrease their speed from time to time. Afterwards Chip was pushed to fight Fenzura, and much like Coco from yesterday Chip found himself hitting what felt like a brick wall, though it wasn't as bad as Coco was. Fenzura was softer than the Eevee had been and when he bounced off of him he didn't feel like he was being slammed onto the ground by an invisible force. Fenzura was a little younger than Chip and it showed as the Vulpix would from time to time when hit cry out, but he did know how to give it back to Chip as his hits were hard.

"You two girls…" Candy spoke while walking out onto the battlefield. She was holding a stick. "Should I check behind both of you to see if your wet? Fight like you mean it, I need Chip to be stressed out for what I want to show him, and you Fenzura, if you want to catch up to your peers you need to stop acting like a pussy and start playing like you mean it."

"But I do not want to hurt Chip— "

"I'm sure that is what you father said when he squirted you into your mother." Candy slapped Fenzura with the stick. Chip tried to look away, but he got a good smack on his ass as well. The Zorua lets out a cry. "Trust me he can take it. That is the problem with Pokemon like you, you think that your helping everyone by holding back or being nice." Candy spits at Fenzura. "Only by pushing to do your best will you get any stronger…both of you best remember that. Now fight."

"I'm here Candy…to learn how to use my Illusion ability better." Chip protested. "How is fighting going to help me?"

"Your right…you're here to learn an ability that should come natural to you like walking. How can combat help you with that…" SMACK.

"OUCH."

"You have to learn to focus. Picture yourself being something else and then…become it." Candy taps the stick-on Chip's head. "You hear me, or do you need me to smack you again."

"Fine!" Chip said with rock hard determination in his voice. "But what do you know about Illusion."

"Oh what do I know…" Candy pushed Fenzura to the side. The Vulpix hits the ground and rolled away. Chip didn't think that Candy had that much strength but…she just threw Fenzura like he was Jigglypuff. The Zorua saw Candy put her hands together, a odd pink aura began to surround her. When next she spoke it came from…behind. Another Candy was standing behind him, and then another and another. Was this Double Team?

"Now I'll show you what Illusion magic is all about." The bunearies all spoke at once. After that one Buneary attacked with Flamethrower, another with Psychic, another used Thunderpunch, while another used Hi Jump Kick. Chip was hit by all of the attacks…. or at least that was how it felt as he cowered where he stood, the Zorua was curled up in a ball shaking. He expected to be knocked out at that instant but…he didn't feel any pain, nor nothing touching him and the next thing he knew Candy was standing over him…

"Oh my word…is this what they are producing now and days?" Candy asked. Chip looked up at the Buneary, her fur was different…she had red fur now, the insides of her ears were black and her tail looked bushy, kind of like his but…closer to how Ace's looked. In fact Candy looked like Ace….from the color of her fur to how she stood.

"What happened?" Chip asked, the Zorua still shivering.

"I was showing you Burst Bond." Candy puts a hand on her hip. The other bunnies around them were cheering and yelling out how cool Candy was. Chip saw a little pink poking out of Candy's fluffy. Chip looked up at her, wondering if she was a herm too. There was so many of them…

"Oh…" Candy blushed. "Sorry about that, it happens when I use Burst Bond. I kind of transform into Ace, plus the extra boost in magic…well it gets me hard. I'm really a female, born one and you know all of the stuff Pokemon say for this kind of thing. But…when I use Burst Bond I become a herm like Ace and well…yep…" Candy shook her head. "Anyway Chip, you have the power to use this too. I'll explain it better to you if you want and even show you how to do it. You just need to work on your Illusion ability and then the sky is your limit." Candy snapped and two Lopunnies came rushing over. "Take Chip to the back and give him a bath, I will be there in a few minutes to join him. I need to speak to my son in private."

"Yes, my lady." Both say. As Chip was being taken away, he heard one of the bunnies speak to Candy.

"Your nephew is here."

"Bring him up here, I would like for him to hear this as well. He'll be able to help Chip when I'm not around."

Nephew? Who could that be? And what was this business about Burst Bond, and why was Candy a Victini? There was so many questions that Chip had to ask. How was Candy so power and able to use Illusion magic? What was going on?  



	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Ruby Emotions vs Resolute

Tabitha had been gone for a while, Ruby didn't know how many days she had been gone, but she had been gone long enough for the Vulpix to start missing her. She didn't like the fact that Tabitha was nowhere to be found over the past few days, no letter or message to say that she was ok, nor had she come home to let the others know that she was alive. Granted if she was dead Ruby and the others would know it, a shift in the natural balance always signaled when a legendary Pokemon passed away. And someone as powerful as her would not die that easily, and her death would be something so great even the normal Pokemon would be able to feel it. The Pokemon of Life was a big deal. When Neoral returned from his search he told the girls that he didn't find anything and Tabitha and he had split up to cover more ground, with him taking the eastern part of the forest while Tabitha took the west. Ruby expected the Deerling to return for lunch, but she never did and finally she didn't return for dinner which really upset Radiance who had made a special meal for the Deerling to celebrate her returning. Then she didn't return all day after that and that was when Radiance had begun becoming worried enough to go out looking for her.

"She is family Ruby, we do not leave family behind." Radiance spoke on the morning of the third day of Tabitha missing. Ruby didn't want to go out looking for her, it was cold and nasty outside this morning. Ruby was a fire type, which one would think would make her more resistant to the cold, but in fact it was the opposite, she felt worst in the cold. There was a reason fire types did not live out in the cold, they felt it worse than any other type. Ruby was thinking of changing into a Glaceon or at least something that didn't mind the cold that much, though she wondered if she could. Placing a paw on her collar she remembered what Radiance had done to her, sealing her transform ability with this collar. It was the reason she fought Dynamo as a Vulpix, it was because of this collar she lost that fight, that he could hurt her and her family. If she could use her Mew powers, she could destroy that stupid pony.

"You know that I removed the seal on that collar." Radiance spoke as they slowly were walking across the cold forest in search of Tabitha. Radiance's strange collar glowed as she used its powers to help her track the missing Deerling's power. Ruby was able to feel her fellow legendry's power, the Vulpix's eyes glowed from time to time helping to keep her on the proper trail. Neoral brought up the rear, the Jirachi floated just above them keeping an eye out for anything out of the norm.

"Are you reading my thoughts?" Ruby asked, she hated when her mate read her thoughts. Radiance brushed up against her.

"You like to broadcast your thoughts too much Ruby, it's not stealing your thoughts if you give them out for free. You should learn to make your psychic powers."

"I am the most powerful psychic type in the world." Ruby said, her pride a little hurt from Radiance's comments. Ruby felt Radiance press up closer to her, their body heat being shared between them. Radiance's collar glowed brightly as they reached the stream that ran through the woods splitting both the north and south sections. Ruby stopped and looked around, the area was filled with the presence of something powerful.

"You feel that?" Ruby asked, the Vulpix began panting, she felt like something was pressing down on her, the air felt heavy, so heavy that it was becoming hard to breath. Radiance picked up what Ruby was feeling, though she didn't seem as affected by it. Neoral was unphased.

"Yes, someone powerful…like Dynamo has been here." Radiance's gold necklace shined, the gems on it were flashing. "Dynamo is not the only one that has been here, I can sense Karis."

"Yes." Neoral spoke the Jirachi floats just over the frozen stream. His wish tags flapped in the air, a cold breeze blew again them. The group heard something moving towards them in the snow. The familiar feeling of something strong coming their way made Ruby start sweating. She never uses to sweat before, why start now. It was so cold outside, and she was physically feeling cold, but deep down she was feeling hot, and…scared. No, no…she can't be scared, she was Ruby, the High General of Arceus, she was undefeatable! There was nothing to be afraid of when you were powerful. The only Pokemon that she knew for a fact in this world that could defeat her was standing next to her, and there never would be a reason in today's time for Radiance to lift a paw against her.

"There sure are a lot of Pokemon coming here now and days." A deep voice spoke. Radiance got in front of Ruby.

"I will protect you Ruby."

"I don't need your protection." Ruby couldn't help but sound upset, the Vulpix wanted to shove her mate out of the way. She wasn't some kit that needed to be protected by her mother, she was most powerful Pokemon in the world. "Go away!" Ruby shoved Radiance. The Eevee barely moved.

"Now is not the time for that Ruby."

"Girls stop it." Neoral created a barrier between them, the fox girls looked at the Jirachi who floated above them. "He's here."

"Yes, I am here." A red ringed Umbreon stepped out of the forest and into the area. Ruby growled. "Ruby, Radiance and of course Neoral…my all of my old friends are coming out to see me." The Umbreon chuckled. "When did I become so popular?"

"Oh, it's just Karis…" Radiance sighed. "And here I thought someone worth worrying about was here."

"WHAT!" The Umbreon falls over into the snow. Ruby could feel that burn from where she stood. Neoral burst out laughing, his laughter seemed worse than any insult that Ruby could come up with. She noticed Radiance looking completely bored, the Eevee even let out a disrespectful yawn.

"What are you doing here Karis? We're not students that you can mess with."

"I-I came down here to greet you…" The bre pulls himself out of the snow. "How dare you insult me! Do you not know who I am? I am Karis, master of darkness, Commander of Deception. My very presence makes Pokemon tremble in fear. Why I-"

"YYYYAAAAAWWWWNNNN!" Radiance was as loud as she could be, the Eevee didn't care one bit for what the dark type was saying. She rubbed her eyes with a paw. Ruby couldn't understand why her mate was acting this way.

"How can you treat me like this, I am your superior?"

"Radiance what are you doing?" Ruby asked, the Vulpix had to finally speak up as things were getting out of paw. She didn't want to get in a fight against Karis if she didn't have too. "I mean he's no push over, and from what I can tell I feel like he has a handle on his Umbreon form, more than enough to use a mixture of his legendary powers and Umbreon powers." That was a lot more than she could say for herself, and from what happened last time Radiance didn't seem to have a full handle on her powers as well. Ruby felt that they were in a nasty situation. Neoral was at a type disadvantage as well so they couldn't depend on him in this fight. The best thing to do was to hear Karis out and then try to ask him if he saw Dynamo. But as Ruby thought about these things Radiance continued to be well…Radiance.

"If you're looking for a fight little shadow, why not go elsewhere. I am not in the mood for wasting my energy on you right now."

"RADIANCE!" Neoral and Ruby spoke.

"I'm not in the mood." Radiance yawned.

"I just wanted to talk, but now you pissed me off." Karis raised a paw; dark energy began gathering into a ball. "I didn't feel like fighting but…" Laughs. "Knocking around the likes of you will be more than enough fun. Get a load of this!" Karis throws the Shadow Ball at them. The next moment was a blur to Ruby, all she remembered was pushing Radiance out of the way and rolling in the snow to escape the attack. Neoral was blown back a few feet the Jirachi wasn't fast enough to dodge the move, but thanks to his barrier he didn't take as much damage as he should have.

"Great job Radiance, you made him mad." Ruby dodged a few Shadow Balls, the Vulpix nimbly dodged left and right as she approached the Umbreon. Once close enough lets off a stream of fire at the waiting bre who casually brushes the attack away. Karis was unfazed by the attack. Ruby felt something grab hold of her hindleg, a shadowy hand had a grip on her. Ruby tried to burn the shadowy hand off but her attack only went through it. Karis chuckles as he blasted Ruby away with another Shadow Ball, the Vulpix landed in a snow pile several feet away, dazed but not too badly harmed. Radiance moved up beside her, the Eevee seemed a little bit more awake than before.

"Are you hurt?"

"Oh, now your concerned about my wellbeing, before you couldn't help but yawn and piss off the Commander of Darkness like he was some street fighter." Picking herself out of the snow the pix shook her fur dry.

"You ladies convinced yet that I am not some scrub you can push around?" Karis asked from across the clearing.

"Let me lay it on him! One good hit is all I need." Ruby snarled. "If only I could use my Mew powers—"

"I told you that you can." Radiance spoke. "I released the seal on that collar weeks ago."

"You—yo-you did? What when…wasn't I there?" Ruby asked feeling completely confused.

"Yes, you were silly. I kissed you and told you that you were free, I wasn't going to hold you back anymore." Radiance gives Ruby a long kiss on her maw, the pair enjoyed the other's warmth before being interrupted by Karis who yet again seemed to be forgotten.

"Hey…I thought we were fighting?" Karis's sulked. "You started it."

"One moment." Radiance holds up a paw in between their kisses. Ruby giggled, her mate was so sassy when she wanted to be. "I'm giving my wife some encouragement."

"I don't care."

Ruby noticed Karis pouting like a little fox. He was kind of cute when he wasn't trying to be such a try hard. Yes, that was the perfect name for it, try hard. They knew he was talented, power, and was a issue for them to fight, they didn't need him trying to prove it over and over again. Ruby felt something building up inside of her, like a spiritual for that was just begging to be unleashed. She hadn't felt this power for a little bit, but she knew what it was, oh yes she knew what this power was that was. And soon Karis was too as Ruby hugged her wife once more before moved in front of her.

"What's my name Karis?" Ruby asked as a pinkish aura began to surround her, the Vulpix felt her spiritual energy rising by the second. It was a wonderful feeling that she hadn't felt in what has felt like such a long time. "What's my name."

"It's Ruby." Karis looked nervous. That was a good thing, Ruby wanted him to be scared.

"What's my title?" Ruby stepped forward, the snow melted where she walked, the vixen's power continued rise. She wasn't' channeling her power for a fire attack, nope…it was time to remind Karis and the world just who she was. More importantly she needs to remind herself who she was.

"Your…your Ruby…Commander…I mean…General of Emotions." Karis looked behind himself, most likely looking for a way out. But just as fast as he looked behind himself Ruby blocked his escape, a solid barrier cut him off. He wasn't going anywhere. But that barrier wasn't just for him, no…there was another reason for it as well. Ruby's tails glowed as the aura became more vibrate, the pink of it could been seen from across the stream and into the forest behind them.

"That I am Karis, and how strong am I?" Ruby asked, the Vulpix kept her eyes on the Umbreon that wanted to mess around with her and her mate. She wasn't going to kill him, just remind him who she was. Karis gulped and dropped onto his stomach, bowing and pleading with Ruby.

"Oh, Giratini don't kill me, I give, I give." Karis was shivering, the bre looked pathetic and Ruby rolled her eyes. Just a moment ago he was big talk and some game, now here he was cowering before her just because she was channeling her aura. If you are going to start a fight at least be willing to see it through. Looking back at Radiance the Eevee was laying down in the snow, balled up and pretending to take a nap. Did he really bore her that much? Ruby decided to let loose her attack at least as she fired a pink Aura Sphere past Karis and into the barrier shattering it. The blast blew the Umbreon towards her and Ruby stepped to the side letting the dark eon fly right by Radiance, landing only a foot away from her. Radiance opened an eye, puts a paw on his head.

"Do you have any tea back at your place little shadow?"

"There is something wrong with you two…please for the love of all that is good, do not breed together." Karis looked completely shocked by what just happened, he was still shivering, a strong fear scent came from him that was so strong that Ruby could smell it from where she was. She sighed. His request for them to not breed together…that was going to be hard to keep. "The world is not ready for what you two might create."

"Shut up." Ruby protested. Neoral floated over the Jirachi recovered from Karis's first attacked. Ruby rolled her eyes at him; he was so useless sometimes. "And where have you been?"

"I got the wind knocked out of me."

"Don't worry, we didn't need you anyway. It was just a Vulpix and a Eevee fighting a Umbreon, no biggie. I'm pretty sure if Karis here was offering to fuck your sorry little ass you would be up in no time. Tell me I'm wrong."

"I hate you so much sometimes." Neoral said sounding upset. Ruby could care less, what if they really had gotten into some trouble and needed Neoral. He should have gotten his lazy butt up and got into the fight. He knew that they were not at full strength, but he was and they needed him. Ruby could just punch the little Jirachi's light out sometimes.

"If you hate me so much then do something about it." Ruby pushed Neoral. Normally Neoral would fall back and that would be the end of it. Though…this wasn't one of those times and just as fast as Ruby pushed on Neoral he pushed back knocking Ruby into the snow. Ruby quickly got out but she felt something hard slam against her jaw…and the next thing she saw was just darkness. Cold, unforgiving darkness….  



	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Cressy The Goddess of Sleep

Cressy sat with Dynamo and Tabitha in her little house in the woods, the Espeon had made some green tea, she had added some honey for flavor, no sugar, nope she was on a diet and adding the sweet flavoring would ruin what she had started. Dynamo had been living in their home for the past money and a half, the little darling was making a quick recovery, his wounds were nearly fully healed and had didn't look so skinny anymore. In another week or two he will be allowed to leave if he wanted to, though Cressy hoped that he wouldn't, he was good company and she didn't mind helping to fatten him up a bit more too. He was much too skinny. When the little pony brought back the sweet Deerling Cressy thought that he had found a sweet friend, someone that he might even take some interest in and upon leaving go home with for good. But when he announced that this Deerling was Tabitha the Commander of Light Cressy grew even more interested, it had been such a long time since she last saw her old comrade in arms and it wasn't until he mentioned Tabitha that Cressy began being able to see the resemblances. Cressy remembered Tabitha learning how to transform herself into a "normal" Pokemon, but unlike everyone else she was the first to figure this out and the only one to become trapped in her new form. A sad fate really considering how powerful Tabitha was.

"Do you think that Karis will be ok?" Dynamo asked, the pony hadn't touched his tea once. Tabitha sat in silence next to him, her tea was half done. Cressy thought about the question, she wanted to. Else I've that her husband would be fine down by the stream, he was supposed to gather up the other lovely Pokemon that were poking their noses around and bring them back up. Cressy had been told that Ruby and Radiance were looking for Tabitha and Dynamo. Dynamo was the runaway who was accused of killing Windy aka Suicune long ago. Cressy knew better though, he didn't murder the sweet puppy, it was an accident…for the most part. He did stick him with his horn, that was a fact, but it hadn't been on purpose. The Espeon took a sip of her tea. It was a sweet and bitter, her favorite combination.

"He will be fine. My husband is more than capable of bringing Ruby and Radiance back. If what you said is true about their power, they are still learning how to use their new bodies and that means that they will be underpowered. Karis should be more than capable of bringing in two foxes." Cressy sips her drink again; the warmth was so smoothing. She could sit here and bask in the aromas of her tea and flowers.

"Neoral is with them." Tabitha broke in. "He might be a coward at times, but he is no push over."

"I know." Tabitha did know this fact, but she didn't factor Neoral into the equation when she sent her husband off to gather up the little fox brides. She would have gone herself, but it was a male's place to go hunting. Cressy wanted her male to feel like he is the hunter, it made him more confident and when he was more confident, he took care of her better. Cressy breathed in heavily when she thought of Karis taking care of her, all confident and sure of himself. Oh, if it wouldn't be rude to touch herself…

"Oh my…I truly wish I could be excused right now." Cressy blushed, the thought of Karis and her still on her mind. Dynamo and Tabitha looked at her funny, the hoof Pokemon were always such interesting company to say the least. Tabitha and Dynamo were such a lovely couple, much like her and her sweet Karis. They choose to become eons together, it was a perfect match for them, night and day, sweet dreams and nightmares, they were the perfect couple. Cressy didn't always love Karis, he was such a try hard, always wanting to get everyone to look at him and wanted the world to know that he was better than what they might think. Despite them being on the same side Cressy and Karis didn't get along, Cressy would put a end to Karis's nightmares while he would interfere with her own dream work when he could. Their powers were for the most part evenly matched. It wasn't until after the Windy and Dynamo event did the two of them finally get along and find some even ground. Cressy knew something about Karis and his connection to that event, information that if discovered would shed not the best light on her husband. But it was that information that bound them together as Cressy promised to not tell anyone, while in return Karis would serve her and take care of her as she saw fit.

Oh…did you think that Cressy was pure and perfect Pokemon? Perish the thought. Her heart wasn't' black, but it wasn't pure either, she loved getting what she wanted and had the patience to wait until the end of time to get it. But rest assured…she always got what she wanted. Because every household needed someone to take care of it, to ensure that nothing tried to harm it. And in this case that was Cressy, she was good at taking care of the household, protecting it, ensuring that nothing tried to harm it. And in turn, those that she took care of served her. For she was the mistress of the household.

"That's just gross." Tabitha commented

"Whenever you decide that you like dick more than your own tongue, you'll understand what I mean." Cressy smirked. Tabitha shot a Energy Ball at Cressy, the Espeon dodged the attack and released a Shadow Ball back at Tabitha destroying the table that her and Dynamo had been sitting around. For a moment the Espeon's eyes were full excitement, a twisted excitement. But just as fast as the moment had come it was gone. Snickering Cressy waved a paw and the shattered table pieces rose into the air and flew out of an open window. Cressy closed the window after the piece had left.

"I never liked that table anyway."

"You are mad." Tabitha got up from where she was sitting. Cressy waved a paw and the Deerling found herself being forced to sit down once more. Dynamo puts a hoof on the deer, but Tabitha brushed him away.

"Don't. I'm not some weak Deerling that needs your attention." Tabitha tried to hide her glare, but Cressy was able to see it. She never was one for being helped by anyone else, even less by a male that she liked. Cressy could sense the Deerling's desires for the little colt, and who could blame her, he was such a hunk of a male. Cressy wasn't sexual interested in him, but she did admire how well built he was and wondered what kind of Pokemon could be breed from him. The Espeon was interested in breeding, the subject interested her as she loved to mix and match different Pokémon to see what the results would be. She wasn't interested in being bred herself, that was too much work and she couldn't possibly see herself being one pound overweight. She liked her slick and lean Espeon body, it was so much more limber and good looking that her old one. Oh, she was sexy even back then and it wasn't that hard to get laid, she was a goddess after all and normal Pokemon dreamt of playing with someone like her. For those that had the pleasure of sharing a hay bed with her they had the best sexual experience of their lives, she made sure of that. Boys were not hard to please and girls…oh she wasn't above getting wet to take care of her lady friends. Sex was just sex to her, there was no meaning behind it other than to have fun. Even with Karis she didn't get to emotional about it, she did love him that wasn't fake, but she didn't need to lay with her husband to express her feelings for him. Though she didn't think Karis felt the same, he was always so…needing to touch after they were done.

"You were once before." Cressy spoke. Tabitha glared at her, daggers in her eyes. Cressy loved seeing her get so emotional…it was very arousing.

"Don't let her get to you." Dynamo stepped in. "You are the queen of stags now, the commander of life, you are the giver and taker of life." Cressy watched Dynamo put a hoof over top of Tabitha's, the male was trying his hardest to keep the lovely Deerling under control. It worked to the Espeon's surprised as Tabitha slowly calmed down and soon lets out a deep breath.

"Thanks." Tabitha looked into Dynamo's eyes. For a moment Cressy could have sworn she saw…longing and…love. There was no way that Tabitha could be in love, she only cared about herself. Yes, Tabitha showed interest, but she was sure that this little doe didn't even understand what a feeling like that could be. But if Tabitha did love Dynamo…this might make for a interesting little show. Smiling the Espeon got up from where she sat and walked back to the kitchen fetch more tea. They were going to need it. Tabitha planned to have a little fun with her two hoofed Pokemon.

"Honey I'm home!" Cressy heard Karis at the door. She looked out form the kitchen at the front door where Karis was standing, behind him was a Eevee, the Jirachi Neoral and on a small sled a sleeping Vulpix. Tabitha spoke to the Eevee while Neoral hugged the Deerling and Karis walked back to the kitchen. He nuzzled the Espeon.

"Are you happy to see?"

"Of course…of course sweetie, why would I not be happy to see you shining moon of my life." Cressy nuzzled her mate, she was happy to see him, even though she wanted some alone time with their guest. She was just about to have her fun with them, now she might have to wait till later or another time all together.

"I had to get in a small fight, that Ruby…she is as fiery as ever. I really do think being a Vulpix suits her well…"

"Ruby is a Vulpix?" Cressy tried to get a closer look at the Vulpix. The little pix wore a gold collar with pink diamonds in it. It was easy to tell it was Radiance doing, she was the only Pokemon alive that could create such a stone with such ease. Cressy rubbed her chin, Ruby was asleep…hmm maybe she can have some run after all. Karis seemed to sense her thoughts."

"My sweet pure light…what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…" Cressy tried to hide her thoughts, but it wasn't that easy with Karis. They were mates, tied together by both Pokemon law and spiritual laws. They were psychically linked together; their thoughts were nearly impossible to hide from the other without both mutually agreeing to it. Karis normally didn't bother to read her thoughts but did whenever she began to think of something devious. Cressy hated him for it, she wanted to be able to play tricks or do as she pleased without her mate getting in the way. And how was he any better, he literally caused nightmares. All she did was get some Pokémon's sheets or bedding wet and sticky. Not to mention draining their energy for her own pleasure and desires. But hey at least she gave them a happy ending!

"Is it going to draw attention to us?" Karis continued to pry. Cressy found it hard to lie to him.

"I want to see Ruby in her dreams." Cressy rolled her eyes; she was too easy sometimes when around her love. Karis pushed Cressy into the kitchen.

"That is the Grand General over there…have you lost your mind?" Karis asked the Espeon, his red rings glowed brightly. "The last thing we need is for Ruby to figure out what you did and have her coming to our house trying to start something. Not to mention that High Commander Radiance is not only here…but her fucking lover. Or have you forgotten that Ruby and Radiance for fucking one another now? And news flash…they are in love with one another. Wouldn't be surprised if sooner or later they will have a spiritual bond like ours."

"So, what…that was long time ago. I mean what are our titles now but just that…titles." Cressy knew her words were hallow. Their positions were for life or until they had a successor that could take over for them. But for that to happen it would have to be approved on by Arceus and Giratina. And from what she can remember no one has seen them in how long…oh ya 200 years.

"Sometimes you make me want to scream into your ear how silly you can be." Karis spoke, the Umbreon's ears were down as he looked out into the living room. "Let me guess…you blew the table up."

"Well…she started it." Cressy gulped.

"My lovely wife…" Karis turned around to face her, his tail swayed back and forth. "I love you…and I hate you all at the same time."

"The feeling is mutual." Cressy nuzzled her male. "I'm going into Ruby's dreams…"

"If you get caught..." Karis began.

"I can defend myself. Just keep the Deerling off me." Cressy walked backward and then bounces away. She was going to have some fun with Ruby and maybe learn a little bit more about the little Vulpix. She wondered who she would be dreaming off, Radiance? Maybe, but Ruby wasn't known for her ability to stay in love with anyone. Which was going to make for a very fun time seeing if she can talk the little vixen into playing with her…  



	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Chip Burst Bond

"Burst Bond?" Chip spoke. He was bathing in a hot spring on top of Ace's tower home, the Victini had a taste for finer things in life, like having a very hot spring placed at the top of his tower for his guest to enjoy. The spring was at least 20 feet long and was so deep for a little bit of underwater fun. Candy had taken him here and was bathing him, the Buneary was oddly nicer than he thought she would be. He had heard the stories of Candy and her…sadistic nature during a battle, but oddly enough she didn't seem to be acting that way to him currently and instead was treating him better than most ever have. Zephyr had joined them as well, the Sylveon tracked him down to the tower. The Sylveon upon seeing him gave him a bit hug and told Chip that if he was going to run off to at least leave him a note where he was going. When Chip told him that he wanted to go back to the park to train some more but got lost the Sylveon only gave him a soft slap on his butt and told him that he should have back tracked to the hotel and got him. But none of that mattered now that he found him well.

"Tell me more about this…Burst Bond thing." Chip felt Candy washing behind his head, her paws was digging into his head fur to get as much dirt out of it as possible.

"Burst Bond is when you transform into a hybrid of someone close to you, borrowing their powers and adding it to your own. It's something that was discovered during the war, back when it was common for normal Pokemon like you and me to be made a captain or marshal. In fact, I was one of the first to actually make use of this ability, bonding with Ace and used the power he gave me do to transform into a hybrid of him. I think I look rather cute as Buneary-Victini."

"That's interesting." Zephyr spoke, the Sylveon was whipping his face with a ribbon. "Radiance told me about this long ago when I was a little Eevee."

"What did she say?" Chip asked. He had grown interested in whatever this Burst Bond thing was. He was interested in anything that could help him become more powerful. He hated being weak, and the more he fought the more he realized how much he didn't like being weak. If this Burst Bond thing could help him get a edge then he needed to know about it. Candy stopped messing with his fur.

"She told me that you Candy discovered it during a fight, one in which Ace had gotten wounded in. She told me that you cried over his body, believing that he was dead and then…"

"And then I felt his energy coursing through me, a desire to want to win at all cost." Candy finished Zephyr's words. "I become encased in some kind of odd energy and then…shattering and I was reborn as a much more powerful Pokemon." Candy balled her hand. Strange energy began crackling from it, it was red in appearance and felt like it was only building the longer Candy kept her fist clutched. She then released her grip and the energy flowed away. "I was able to feel Ace's thoughts, his feelings, his hopes and dreams…his fears and worries. I was able to feel his life force and I didn't want it to go away, ever. And I used that energy, that power to defeat Raikou and Entei, both of whom were seeking revenge for their brother's death. A understandable thing but we were at war and they hurt my mate…so I hurt them back."

"What happened to them?" Chip asked in wonder.

"I didn't just transform into a Buneary-Victini, I was able to transform into a Lopunny…Mega Lopunny with still the power of Ace coursing through my body. I was unstoppable…and I beat both of them 2 to 1. But it's took a toll on my body and I was hurting after it was over." Candy rubbed her arm, she seemed to be thinking of a far-off event…or feeling, the pain that she must have experienced after her transformation. It was silent for a few minutes as everyone processed what was said.

"Burst is something that my mother has been researching." Zephyr broke the silence. "And it's something that I'm interested in myself. One of the few things myself and my mother…Radiance have in common. I want to figure out how Pokemon can use Burst, and more importantly why some can do it and others can't. Are all Pokemon able to do it or just a few chosen species. I want to figure this out and how I can achieve this as well."

"Why do you think you might be able to do it?" Candy asked, her arms crossed. The Buneary retreated to the side of the spring, her brown fur looked nearly chocolate from the water, the fluff that went around her waist was drooping low.

"My mother is a Diancie, not to mention a Commander, her blood runs through my veins and for what its worth that makes me semi-legendary." Zephyr seemed to joke but Chip knew his boyfriend and could tell when he was joking and when he was serious and right now…he was all business. "You achieved Burst and yet you're not one of the chosen species nor a legendary Pokemon. Which makes me wonder if this is just a long-lost ability that was lost over time, or…if your bond with Ace might have triggered it." Chip watched the Sylveon rub his chin with a ribbon. Chip thought about himself, was he able to do what Candy did? He was mates with Meadow, and she picked him to be her captain. Surely that must mean he might be able to do what Candy did and if so…how strong could he become? Though then again…what would he look like. Candy looked like she took on some of Ace's features so that surely meant he might take on some of Meadow's as well. A Zorua-Shaymin…cute. The thought made him shiver.

"You cold?" Zephyr asked, the Sylveon pulled Chip over to him. "If so, we could cuddle together…you know what they say about hot springs…"

"Not in this one." Candy huffed. "You will not be doing your gay sex in my hot spring! The only ones who will be adding to the salt content of this spring is me and Ace."

"Well if you join us then your salt will still be getting added." It was Chip who spoke this, the Zorua blushed after the words left his mouth. He looked embarrassed and hides his eyes from Candy. Zephyr snickered while Candy returned the blush.

"Oh my…Chip." Candy began. "I…I…I mean…Zephyr I expected that from but…not you." Chip saw Candy look away, she was putting her paws over her fluff. "I mean…it's a nice offer in all, and…I mean it's not like Ace would get upset. I just…didn't…expect you to say that."

"Hey Chip…" Zephyr snickered again while leaning in to speak into his ear.

"What?"

"You know if we tag team her, we can make s'mores."

"Huh?" Now Chip was the one confused. First, he asked to have sex with Candy and now Zephyr was talking about food. What was going on here.

"Chocolate bunny in between you and me, a little bit of white— "Chip had to stop him.

"Your gross."

"And your showing." Zephyr points to Chip's crotch.

"Arceus!"

"He'd do the same thing if he was here." It was Candy that spoke, she had gotten out fully and was laying on the side of the springs on top of a blanket. The Buneary laid out, a smile on her face. Chip couldn't believe it, but they might actually be getting ready to double team the bunny. Zephyr lifted up Chip and carried him out of the springs to join Candy on her blanket. Once there she pets both foxes looking them over.

"Um Candy…I didn't really mean— "paw on the mouth. Candy silenced the Zorua, her blush became darker.

"Sheesh…there is nothing wrong with wanting to nail someone like me. Don't worry ducking me won't make you any less gay." The bunny giggled. Zephyr kisses Chip's head.

"So…who does who?" The Sylveon asked.

"Hmm…. how about Chip is in the middle." Candy murres. "I bet he loves getting to being smothered with love. Don't you Chip, you love being on bottom." Chip felt Candy grab hold of his cock, the Zorua lets out a small whine.

"Y-yes…." His eyes lit up. "I really do."

"I'm sure you do, I mean…look at the sweetie of a boyfriend you have. He almost reminds me of Ace, both love snuggling and making cute Pokemon blush." Candy looked Chip in the eyes while going down on him, the bunny licks her lips as she hungrily looked at his rod. It was still a little wet from the spring water. Candy smirks at once more time before laying her lips slowly down onto his tip, her sweet lips were already lightly suckling on the Zorua's sensitive tip, her tongue hungrily went back and forth, lapping up what pre was coming out of it. Chip couldn't help but moan, her soft tongue expertly rolled all around his shaft.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Ruby Radiant Slumber

Ruby sat along side a starry lit shore, the world was dark with only the bright light of the moon and stars lighting the world around her. She heard the sounds of crashing waves in the distance, while small waves washed shore, wetting her paws. She didn't feel anything from the waves and only saw her fur turn dark as it soaked in the salt water. She stared into the water, she was a Mew, a cute blue Mew, she wore the collar that Radiance had given her, though the diamonds in it looked to be slightly cracked. They glistened in the moonlight, reflecting a beautiful pink light onto the water. Rub stared at herself, she felt odd, as if this wasn't the real her, as if this was some dream she was in and that when she woke up she will be normal once more. But at the same time, what if those was her, the real her, she was a Mew after all, Arceus's highest general and the commander of his army. What commander looked weak in front of her troops, a weak one that was who. And she wasn't weak.

Ruby noticed something moving around in the water, a fish maybe? She licked her lips, saliva dripped down her face, she needed this fish and she needed it badly. When was the last time she hunted? Shoot Radiance was still an Diancie…

"Radiance."

Ruby stopped herself, she didn't snatch the fish out of the water, instead she walked along the coast line on all four. It felt oddly natural and besides it was such a nice night to go out for a walk on the beach. She wished that Radiance was here, the two of them could just snuggled up and soak in the cool night air. As Ruby thought about Radiance and the cool air a breeze blew against her face, it was cool and refreshing to the touch. She looked out at the stars and moon once more, they seemed to have become brighter all of a sudden.

"I wish Radiance was here." Ruby sighed.

"I can arrange for that." Ruby heard a familiar voice. Cressy appeared out of a bright portal of light, the Espeon smiled as she joined the Mew on the beach. Ruby tried to float up but felt herself not move.

"Don't bother, this is a dream, you are in my world right now." The Espeon quickly walks around Ruby, brushing her tail against her body. Ruby could feel Cressy soaking in her image, her beauty.

"What are you doing here? And why are you saying I'm in a dream?"

"Ruby? Ruby, Ruby…." Cressy chuckled. Ruby always did dislike how cryptic she could be, the Espeon even as a Cresselia was annoying when it came to getting answers out of her. Ruby remembered once time during the war when the two of them fought a fight that she won after a long fought battle. The two of them stood on the battlefield, Cressy on the ground beat and Ruby was going to take her back to her base so she could be patched up. The rules were simple, Pokemon could fight one another, but no killing. If you defeat someone you was to take them back to their base, as long as you came under those conditions then you was free to pass. Cressy had asked for Ruby to not take her back and instead just leave her there, she would find her own way but Ruby insisted that she take her back. Ruby wanted to see Radiance and talk to her about something important, plus she wanted to just take in her beauty. Ruby didn't understand love at the time but she had always been in love with Radiance, even during the war she would often try to find ways to get her to come out from her base and show off her beautiful smile. Radiance didn't smile much at the time, but the few times she did Ruby would try her hardest to take a mental picture so she could enjoy it time and time again. Cressy told Ruby that she might be in trouble and that if she goes back she'll be found out. Ruby asked her what she did but didn't get a response and when Ruby tried to close into help her up Cressy blasted the Mew nearly 100 yards away with a Psychic Burst attack that nearly knocked her out. Cressy ran off laughing and mocking Ruby for being too dumb. Ruby hadn't forgotten that moment.

"Don't act stupid Ruby, Neoral knocked you out and now here you are." Cressy smirks. "But I can help you…all you have to do is trust me."

"Are you high?" Ruby backed off. "I think your high, the last time I trusted you I got blasted away…you liar."

Liar…oh you mean that….come on Ruby, that was a battlefield and we were on opposite sides at the time. I'm a changed Espeon, I promise to not hurt you again." Cressy tried to close the distance but Ruby stepped away again. She wouldn't trust this girl no matter what, her world or not. After this she would have to repay Neoral in full, he deserved it. Ruby tried to access her Mew powers but found it was hard, like the memories of what she used to be were not coming to her. Cressy snickered.

"Having trouble being a Mew? I know you would." Cressy' s paws glowed. "You haven't been a Mew for a while, and lets not forget that you casted aside your form for that of a Vulpix."

"I used Transform—"

"Yes but you still casted aside your powers." Cressy points at her. "You're a Vulpix…"

Ruby suddenly felt different and looked into the water to see that she was back to normal…no this wasn't her…she was a Mew, not a Vulpix. But there wasn't anything she could do about that now and turned back to Cressy…only to find the gal in her face, the Espeon seemly had teleported over to her. Cressy' s big eyes stared into her's. The pair nearly could kiss but Cressy wasn't here for sex…well sex that was honest between the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" That was the question Ruby shouldn't have asked to begin with. This crazy bitch…what was she up to.

"I'm here to play with you Ruby, I've been bored lately." Cressy giggled.

"How about I break you nose, I'm sure that will make you happy." Ruby glared, though she was feeling a little scared, the Vulpix felt a cold chill go down her spine. Gulping she tried to think of Radiance…what would Radiance do right now? Ruby's gems glowed and she felt a warm grow inside of her….

"Oh is that some plot building power?" Cressy snickered. "I love plot building moments, those movements when our heroine or hero figures out some special power that will help them get through a tough time, or find the power "friendship" or "love" and become strong enough defeat darkness." Cressy's tail slaps the sand. "I love these moments since when I crush that light of yours it will feel all that much better." Suddenly Ruby was sent flying, Cressy used Psychic to send Ruby flying into the ocean, the water felt very real this time as Ruby was surrounded by cold salty water. She felt her body sinking…

"What is going on here…Cressy…why is she trying to start something right now?" Ruby questioned as she opened her eyes. The Vulpix swam back up to the surface and saw that Cressy was gone, the Espeon had vanished into thin air. She wasn't going to get comfortable, there was no way that crazy bitch was done with her yet. The water around Ruby became warmer…

"Show yourself!" Ruby made the water around her start steaming. "I don't care if this is a dream…No one fucks with me." Ruby changed back into a Mew and flew out of the water, the odd power that Cressy was trying to use on her to keep her down was canceled out by Ruby's desire to break her nose. Ruby lands back on the shores, a cloud of sand blew around her.

"Oh my….are you always such a little hot head?" Cressy asked and Ruby felt herself suddenly turn back into her Vulpix self, the vixen was having a hard time trying to figure out what was up and what was down. Cressy' s power…how does she fight something like that. Suddenly Ruby feels herself yanked back by a swift paw and slammed onto her back. A two prong tail slammed down around her neck, the split in Cressy's tail pressed against Ruby's neck. Looking up she saw the Espeon smirking, sure of her victory. Oh she was in for a rude awakening…

"Your right…" Ruby released a stream of fire right onto the feline's face causing her to fall back. Cressy wasn't burned but she was blinded and Ruby slammed into her with Feint Attack knocking the Espeon into the sand with Ruby going down with her. Ruby felt her strength going up and down as Cressy was trying to fight against her on two fronts, the physical and psychic. Ruby lets loose another stream, though this time Cressy was ready for it, a small barrier stopped her attack from hitting her at point blanks range. Cressy returned the attack with another burst of Psychic flinging Ruby off of her and back into the sand, though this time it was Ruby who was ready to defend herself as she landed on her paws. Cressy got up and brushed herself off. Her fur was charred from the fire attack, and she had a few cuts on her but nothing that would be too major.

"You are one determined little Vulpix."

"Why can't I maintain my Mew form?" Ruby asked. "And…thanks for saying that to me…I've been training."

"To be honest Ruby I became excited when you was brought to my home, I was like… "Here is a chance for me to have some fun with someone that can fight at my level." And I was more than correct." Cressy brushed her cream colored fur, the Espeon used her tongue to touch up a few spots that had gotten messed up during their fight. Ruby found herself relaxing. She remembered the last time she had been a Espeon, she was so cute and power just like how Cressy was now.

"So you do not have some ill intent for me?"

"Oh heavens no Ruby…I might be a little crazy but I am the villain here. I wanted to get in a nice fight and I did. There is no need to beat one another until the other can't fight…what are we savages? No this will be enough for now, I want you to be rested enough for when you see Radiance again." Cressy licks her paw and starts wiping her face, bathing herself further in front of Ruby. Ruby turned away, though only enough to not see everything. Cressy snuck a peak at her. "Sweet little thing I am not indecent…you're can look at me." Ruby did as she was told. "And even then, its not like I have nothing that your adorable mate Radiance doesn't . Well…besides the fact that I am bigger than her…in more than one way."

"Shouldn't you say, "if you know what I mean?" Ruby blushed knowing full well what Cressy meant.

"If I said it now I would be echoing you." Cressy stuck her tongue out cutely. "If you want a peek…" Ruby noticed the Espeon swiftly walk over to her and wrap her tail around her's. She leaned to whisper…

"All you have to do is ask."

Ruby woke up from her dream to find herself in very unfamiliar grounds, the Vulpix felt like she was far from home and by the looks of the area around her she was. Cressy's place was decorate with a lot of fine china, teapots, small plates and other things for hosting various different kinds of get together littered the living room she she's was staying in. All of the teapots had images on them of different Pokemon or different events throughout the history of the region. Ruby noticed a shelf above where she laid had several teapots with images of a blue Mew and a Diancie on them.

"She makes them herself." Radiance laid next to Ruby, the Eevee had tried to bundle herself up against Ruby as much as possible to help keep her warm. It wasn't truly required since she was a Vulpix after all but the gesture meant a lot to her. Kissing her mate Ruby lets out a big yawn, she was oddly more tired than she thought she would be after a nap. But then again…she wasn't alone in her dreamscape. Radiance kisses her head and turns herself so she could hug her.

"I was little worried for you, not that much since Neoral only had done enough to put you to sleep."

"Geez Radiance…I'm so happy to know you wasn't super worried about me." Ruby sighed. It was moments like these that reminded Ruby how her mate was still a work in progress. Smiling she kissed her back and moved herself in a way so she could hug her back.

"Your welcome Ruby."

"Anyway, did we find Tabitha?" Ruby asked while putting her hindleg overtop of Radiance's . The couple stared into the others eyes and for a moment Ruby felt like she was looking into her mate's eyes once again for the first time and remembering all of the reasons why she wanted to live her life with her…and for her. Radiance seemed to return the gesture as she puts a paw on her cheek.

"I love you Ruby…and yes we did find Tabitha, she was up here in Karis's place with Dynamo."

"DYNAMO!" Ruby lets go of Radiance. "He's here…"

"Yes I'm here." Ruby looked past where Radiance was laying and saw Dynamo laying with Tabitha, the pair were in a similar position. Ruby felt the blood in her veins starting to boil. How could he be laying here like this, he killed Windy…and then nearly killed her again in her new life. This monster almost took her daughter away from here, he hurt her and her mate and embarrassed them in their own home. And now he had the nerve to mock her by just laying here in front of her as if she couldn't do a thing about it. Ruby slowly rose to her paws but then feels Radiance pull her back down. The Eevee puts her for paws on her cheeks squeezing them tightly.

"I know what your thinking and the answer is no."

"Let me go…before I get mad." Ruby felt something pushing against her stomach…Was it one of Radiance's diamonds. But then when she looked down…oh Radiance why? It was her cock…Radiance's cock was pressing up against her stomach.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ruby asked. She was finding it hard to stay made, or to even focus with Radiance pushing up against her like this, it was so…hot and distracting. Ruby sometimes hated how her mate was able to manipulate her like this, it was so unfair. One one should be this smart, and be this sexy, this cunning, and just so…Arceus she she wanted to let her slide that thing in her right now. Radiance chuckles.

"Don't worry, we are going to talk to him, but not until you calm down." Radiance nuzzled the vixen. "And your collar…Neoral damaged it."

"What?" Ruby looked at her collar and noticed that the diamonds in it were cracking…just like in her dream. Ruby looked at Radiance in wonder, how did this happen? Why did this happen? She would have sworn that her diamonds were unbreakable…uncrackable. "How did this happen?"

"My diamonds are breakable, though its very hard to do so. Only a really strong steel Pokemon honestly can crack my diamonds….and Neoral fits that bill." Radiance tail flicked around. "It's slightly annoying, knowing that there is a weakness to my diamond hard defense but…" She smiled and kissed her mate on the lips. "I enjoy the chance to learn how to beat my weakness. Just like you do Ruby."

"I'm no role model…"

"Your my mate Ruby, my wife and the one Pokemon who I honestly can give it all up for…" Radiance pushed herself up against Ruby, her poke getting a little closer…

"Hey do you girls want to do this now?" Dynamo asked from where he laid. Ruby's eyes flashed.

"What do you mean we want to do this now?" Ruby hated having to get up but she needed to handle her business now. "Sorry sweetie."

"Oh no, I'll make sure to keep you on a tight leash." Radiance got up, the Eevee stretched herself out, presenting herself for the entire room to see. Dynamo looked away, the colt trying to maintain some form of honor, while Tabitha just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes we see that you finally have a dick. Now put that little thing away."

"Aww Tabitha, there is no need to deny it…" Radiance giggles. "You want to stick it to me…or shall I say in me."

"No one is sticking anything in anyone!" Ruby had to stop this before it go out of paw. She had some unfinished business with this little pony. "It's time for you to face justice."

"Ya…I know." Dynamo looked at Tabitha. "I'm tired of running. I've been running all my life, from my wrongs, my responsibilities, a chance to love…"Dyanmo stopped himself. "Things change when your bleeding out and have no place to go, no one to turn to, not one Pokemon that you can think of will miss you." Ruby noticed a few tears starting to run down Dynamo's face, the colt was…crying. He puts his head on Tabitha's shoulder.

"There, there…you do not have to run anymore." The Deerling was starting to cry herself. "Neither of us have to run anymore." Ruby felt her anger melting away, she couldn't find any reason to be upset anymore. This was the Pokemon that nearly killed her baby girl, he nearly took her mate from her, her life…and yet here he was this…evil Pokemon just sitting here crying and Ruby couldn't find a reason to no longer hate him. Don't get her wrong, she should hate him but…why? Up until now Ruby believed that Dynamo had tried to kill her and her family because he wanted too but was that honestly true? She had been the one that brought him into a small room and accused him of crimes from long ago and she didn't really give him a chance to talk much or better yet a chance to be believed. She wanted him to confess to his crimes and yes he did admit that he had stabbed Windy, but he wasn't happy about it and admitted that he ran away out of fear. That same thing happened the night when Ruby, Neoral, Ace, Meadow and Audrey had him in that small room talking to him and not honestly giving him a chance to be believed. The fight they had afterwards had been a blood affair and no one got out of without losing some blood…but it had been Ribbon who had gotten it the worst, her little baby had gotten stabbed on her side, nearly killing her. But it had been her fault…not Dynamo's that Ribbon got hurt. She should have never been fighting, it was too dangers and she is too young and no where near strong enough to fight someone like Dynamo. She put everyone in danger, her and it was all because she wouldn't listen.

"Dynamo, your tears…" Ruby was lost for words.

"Look I hurt your family, I nearly killed Ribbon…Windy again. I hurt you and Radiance and destroyed your party, all because I couldn't stand to face my crimes." Dynamo looks at Tabitha again. "I'm tired of running. I'm the Pokemon of Resolute, charged with being courageous, noble and just." Tabitha kisses Dynamo on the cheek.

"Overcoming your fears is what makes you brave." Ruby watched Tabitha kiss him again. "Your going to be a very brave Pokemon…"

"Thank you." Dynamo kissed Tabitha back. He then approached Ruby and bows before her. "I'm yours to do as you wish, if today is my last day…I mean to go out being the bravest Pokemon I can be my lady."

"Oh wow…" Ruby wasn't ready for this…for Dynamo to be so humble. She was ready for a fight, heck she was going to challenge him to a duel, but now…now she just wanted to give him some tissues and tell him to go be with Tabitha. This wasn't what she signed up for. Dynamo had to pay, justice had to be served. It was then Radiance taps her on her shoulder, the Eevee's eyes were the only one dry…wait why was her eyes the only dry ones here? Ruby touched her face and felt…water. She was crying…

"We've all suffered enough." Radiance admitted. "200 years a outlaw, being exiled…that is hard for anyone." Radiance touched Dynamo's still bowed head. "In the name of Arceus and Giratini the creators of this world, the first Pokemon, and the one true leaders of this world. I Radiance the Pokemon of Knowledge and Light, the High Commander of Giratini's Legion and the mate of Ruby the Pokemon of Emotions, the Blue Mother and the Lord General of of Arceus's Army here by pardon you Dynamo of all charges set forth against you. Here this day you are a free Pokemon, the slate washed clean of your past crimes. I do this in the name of our great leaders and only their judgement can override my ruling."

"Oh my Arceus…" Dynamo looked up at Ruby and Radiance, the colt was crying even more than before. His ears landed onto the wooden floor, the wood hungrily soaked up all that it could. Ruby was reminded of that beach in her dreams.

"Radiance…" Tabitha pushed past Dynamo to give the Eevee a big hug. "You wonderful little Eevee!"

"Wow…I wouldn't have thought—" Ruby was cut off by Radiance, the Eevee was being bounced up and down by Tabitha who had fallen onto her back and was kissing her leader all over.

"We are allowed to do things like that Ruby." Radiance stopped to giggles as Tabitha kissed her cheeks and neck. "Hey that tickles."

"I forgot all about that…" Ruby had forgotten that as the Lord General/High Commander the two of them could issue pardons like that for anyone. It wasn't that usual that they did it and it had been at least 100 years or more since the last time she did such a thing for anyone. But there was Radiance again, taking care of her and saving the day. She touched her collar, the gems glowed again just like on the beach and Radiance stopped giggling. She nuzzled Tabitha and told her to go be with Dynamo for a little bit, she was going to take care of her wife. Tabitha and Dynamo thanked the two of them and wished them luck before heading into another room to be alone together. Once gone Radiance brushed herself up against Ruby.

"I'm here for you Ruby." Radiance began, her soft face brushed against her's. Ruby felt some of her damp fur press against Radiance's getting her a little wet. "You don't have to walk alone…I will never leave you I swear." Radiance spoke. "We are a team Ruby."

"I know…" Ruby wanted to pull away but Radiance refused, her pink eyes dug into Ruby's blue. "Your just so smart and—"

"I can't do this without you Ruby." Radiance hugged Ruby, the pair tumbled onto Ruby's back. Radiance looked down at her, and Ruby closed her eyes.

"I'm not as smart as you, or as cunning, or sometimes…even as powerful." Ruby rarely felt so helpless but after her dream fight with Cressy where she had to think of Radiance to give her strength and just now with Dynamo…she felt like she was nothing without her. What if she was holding her back? Radiance was so much more than her, she wasn't emotional like her, she was so much smarter and—

"Huh?" Ruby felt something wet falling on her face, over and over again…like rain. Ruby soon realized it was tears. Looking up at Radiance she's saw the Eevee crying…

"Radiance your um…leaking." Ruby didn't think she could actually cry. If she was leaking water that would make more sense then her crying. Radiance brushed her tears away.

"I believe I am crying…" Radiance looked as dumbfounded as her. "I think its because I'm slightly afraid of you wanting to leave me and this feeling that I am not good enough for you Ruby."

"What?" Ruby gasped. "No, no I'm not good enough for you. Your smarter than me Radiance—" Paw against her mouth. Radiance shook her head.

"No Ruby its me who is not worthy of you." Radiance took a deep breath and lays a long kiss on the Vulpix's lips, the pair closed their eyes as they held their kiss. Ruby feels a few more tears run down her face, but at this point she wouldn't be surprised it a nice mixture of both their tears.


End file.
